


Mutually Beneficial Transaction│互利關係

by emerald_green



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Charles is a Cuddle Slut, College, Columbia University, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Pittsburgh, Romance, sugar daddy relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald_green/pseuds/emerald_green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在哥倫比亞大學就讀的第二年，因就學貸款日積月累地增加而逐漸感受到壓力的Erik，在一個Sugar Daddies（注1）的網站上做了登記。他不清楚自己期待的是什麼，但當一個看上去沒其他回應者般令人毛骨悚然，名字叫Charles的人聯繫上自己時，他決定放手一搏。Charles跟他想像中完全不同。與此同時Erik在尋找這個完美的男人為什麼要以金錢來獲取他本應手到拿來的理性與欲望的寄託的過程中，發現自己慢慢愛上了他的Sugar Daddy。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue + Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mutually Beneficial Transaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315766) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> 根據指定內容要求而寫：  
>  _Erik是Charles的小白臉。_
> 
> _為了使用權、便利、奪目的外貌種種理由，Charles照顧了Erik的起居飲食、讓他自由使用有著可觀存款數的銀行戶口、還時不時買些小禮物送給他。_
> 
> _作為回報，Erik會在Charles有需要時作為他漂亮的伴侶登場，以及乖乖待在Charles提供的住所，雙方都在這場舒適的互利交易裡專心做好了自己的本份。_
> 
> _Charles不願意約會的原因可能是因為他覺得自己沒有足夠的時間去經營一段真正的感情，這會對他的伴侶很不公平；可能是因為他不想要情感上的交流；可能他就是喜歡不用費太多工夫就能使喚Erik，或者令Erik遵行自己的要求（抑或Charles的前度不滿他——那個文質彬彬的Charles——想當操人那方；假設他希望前度們當操人那方，他可能希望對方完全依照自己的意思行動；又或者他們不喜歡Charles常常改變心意，一時想操人一時想被操，希望被綁也希望綁人）。_
> 
> _（又或許，雖然他非常不願意這麼想，可能Charles就是喜歡上不用負責就能得到自己想要的這種隨性，他無需花太多心機處理，只需要直接和明確的要求，他也很清楚Erik之後能因此拿到什麼獎賞作為回報。）_  
>     
>  _故事進行途中會有不同的插曲，感情也會慢慢滋長（簡直是再正常不過了）。_

－0－

Erik覺得自己的情況有點絕望了。就算有巨額獎學金的資助，在車房打工兩年賺得的金額也不足以應付他在紐約居住的消費物價。他的就學貸款——正以驚人的速度突破自己的心理預算——只會愈積愈多，他已經窮到只吃得起拉麵、拉麵跟拉麵，也許很快他連吃杯麵也會成為奢侈的夢想。

實際上他沒多少空餘時間和金錢去享受住在大城市的滋味。他腦裡想著要找一份兼職，結果他卻瀏覽起了Craigslist上的m4m欄目（注2）。老實說那些內容有點不堪入目，但他最終還是找到一個叫什麼Sugar Daddies的網站廣告。

如果他對自己完全誠實的話，他必須承認他大概知道自己正要面對什麼。他整理好自己的主頁，上傳了一張不錯的照片，加上三句簡介——當中有提到自己是工程系學生——他意識到這會令某些有名望的男人止步，他們想要的是能供他們寵幸的小可愛，而不是肌肉型的工程師。

他錯了，不過超過四分三對他感興趣的Daddy群體顯然是想把他綁起來狠狠抽打。沒興趣。

Erik在眾多訊息中只收到一個提到他的學業情況，問起他對美術、音樂和政治方面的興趣，還問到他在性愛中的取向。他一一如實作答，之後就收到了來自『Charles』的請求，對方希望與他見個面再決定是否要進行一場互利交易。

他當然想過其他方法，但在Emma威脅他假使晚上九時來電時沒人接聽就直接報警後，他起程前往一個位於上東區（注3）的地址。他強作鎮定，作好心理準備去跟一個大抵是行政總裁級別，年齡可以當他父親的男人見面。對方可能牙齒全蛀掉了，也可能是個愛好暴力的變態，說真的他還能期待會有正常人登陸那種網站嗎？

而意料之外，應門的是一位穿著毛衣的青年。可能是Charles的兒子……也是個變態，但他應該能應付……

「噢，你好Erik。Charles。」他伸出手，Erik機械地回握著。「請進吧。你需要茶或者咖啡嗎？不然檸檬水？」

「檸檬水就……可以了。」

這就是他現在為何會瞪著那幢褐色排屋的前因後果，它看起來完全有可能在哪本時尚雜誌的「你負擔不起的美好房子」專題裡出現。他對面坐著Charles，怎看都絕不會超過二十五歲，他正啜飲著檸檬水，另一個人則在喝冰紅茶。

看來他完全不了解自己將要面對的是什麼。

 

 

 

－1－

 

Erik看著Charles在屋裡漫步，直到整頓好一切後終於坐下來稍作放鬆。他看上去……這麼說吧，他超級 _辣_ 、孩子氣、可愛，笑起來很好看，這一切都令Erik急切地想知道他到底出了什麼問題，因為這中間顯然 _有哪裡_ 出了問題。

「所以說，」Charles說。「你希望從這段關係裡得到什麼，Erik？」

他考慮了各種不同的回答方式，不幸地大多數答案的中心思想都像「我想我們可以去約會和做愛，然後你給我足夠的錢讓我可以偶爾吃隻雞，那就相當不錯了。」

「不對。」Charles在過了一會後繼續說道。「反過來了，很明顯你在回答這問題時會感到不愉快。對我來說，我想要的是讓一個獨立和聰明的男人陪同我出席不同的社交晚會，擅長打壁球和網球會是加分點；我通常要出席的場合包括股東大會和畫廊跟博物館的籌募基金活動，偶爾會有政治晚會。」

Erik點點頭，依舊不肯定他要如何回答那條問題，同樣也沒找到任何線索去說明為什麼Charles得見鬼地去重覆詢問一個人是否願意做他在派對上的護草使者，明明他只要微笑地說「嗨，我們去喝點什麼吧。」然後就這樣，任務完成。

Charles似乎注意到他那邊詭譎的不適，也明白其中一部分的原因。「我欣賞直率的態度和幽默感，甚至是嘲弄跟諷刺，Erik。想到什麼就說出來吧，我很少會被冒犯的。」

他決定孤注一擲。「那裡面還包括性愛，對吧？」

「我非常享受性愛，性事的不協調將表示交易終止。」Charles說這話時臉上沒半點羞愧的神情。「我喜歡操人，偶爾被操也不錯。我要求獨佔式的性關係（注4），也不容許三人性行為。老實說我沒時間去投放在一段大多數人都渴望的感情裡，我的工作也非常忙碌。我的個人助理Alex通常會負責提醒我生日日期或者假期等，而你也可能會在過程中對感情產生渴求。」

Erik眨眨眼。他的未來潛在Sugar Daddy有一位會提醒他伴侶生日的個人助理。「所以……我會得到什麼作為回報？」他的感想是Charles的條件有點高，不過他的要求也不太强人所難。一個需要長時間工作及承擔社會責任的人是很難有無盡的時間去經營一段感情。

「你想從中得到什麼呢，Erik？」

那真是個很有趣的問題，他能說出的答案遠比他想像中為多。「這麼說吧，你準備給我什麼呢，Charles？」

Charles笑著看他。「這是博奕論（注5）吧。你唸哪間大學？」

「哥倫比亞大學。」他幾乎是衝口而出。

「我之前的雇主。」Charles答道。「我準備提供以下的東西：一間位於哥大附近，非常不錯的兩房公寓，在我創辦Xavier Genomics（注6）後一直沒賣出去；一張個人信用卡的行使權，每月信用額為五千美金，當中不包括服裝費——我會用自己的資金幫你購買；我公司帶來的歡樂，跟任何相關的教育與文化上的交流機會。」

也就是說……一年六萬美金跟一間公寓……盛裝打扮跟一位有魅力——附帶有點忙碌和感情上略有缺失——的生意人出席派對。「我以學業為優先。」

「我也深感同意。記著把你的上課及溫習時間表給Alex——你可以打電話或者給他傳短訊以便我得知你的日程。」Charles的電話響起來，他湊近一看。「你覺得三個月的試用期合理嗎？除了公寓，之前提及的所有事物你都可以使用，而你隨時可以中止這個合約。實在很抱歉，我現在得跟東京方面開一個電話會議。」

Charles站起來，抽出了錢包，給了Erik一張五千一百美金的支票，然後吻了他的臉頰。

「祝你有一個愉快的晚上，Erik。這是我的卡片，我的辦公室電話就在背面，通常會接駁到我的秘書那裡，Alex的電話寫在正面，已經標記清楚了。」

「那額外的一百元是？」這是他腦海裡連串離奇的事中唯一讓他能抓住提出的問題。

「的士費用。」

當然了。

他走出了褐色排屋，依舊瞪著那張支票。它來自Charles F. Xavier，顯而易見Charles是Xavier Genomics的行政總裁。Charles的簽名很好看。

Erik大笑，或許帶點神經質，他藏好支票，找到距離最近的櫃員機，把支票匯進去，再給Emma傳短訊告訴她自己還沒死和傳短訊給Alex告訴對方自己的電話和名字。

Alex的回覆比Emma來得更早，這讓他覺得稍微不快，因為Emma應該正在憂慮他是否出事了，而Alex只是他Sugar Daddy的個人助理。Alex傳給他一個電郵地址和兩個附加電話號碼（以防Alex無法及時接聽他的電話）。Erik回傳了自己的電郵地址，當他回家時他收到一封電郵，裡面有一份列出了Charles所有私人裁縫的清單，還有六個時段讓Erik選擇什麼時候過來…… _試身_ 。

Erik覺得自己進入了Twilight Zone（注7）。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （注1） 直譯過來是糖果老爹，意指包養別人的男人，被包養的對象男女皆可，當然在這故事裡是男人，也就是Erik。
> 
> （注2） Craigslist是一個大型免費分類廣告網站，m4m（men seeking men的縮寫，即男人尋覓男人）則是其中一個分類。
> 
> （注3） 上東區位於紐約曼哈頓區域，全美國最貴的住宅也是位於這區。
> 
> （注4） 原文為sexual exclusively，指一個人只能有一個性伴侶。Charles之所以會特別提出這點，是因為在同性戀圈子裡，開放式關係（open relationship），也就是一人同時有多名性伴侶的情況非常普遍。
> 
> （注5） 博奕論指二人在對局中利用對方的策略變換自己的對抗策略以求取勝，這裡Charles指的是Erik以Charles提出的問題反問對方。
> 
> （注6） Charles公司的名稱，Genomics意指基因組學，是研究生物基因組和如何利用基因的一門學問。
> 
> （注7） Twilight Zone是一套1959年播放的美國電視劇，故事背景設定為第五次元，裡面發生的一切都是怪誕和神祕的，無法以常理解釋。這裡引伸為Erik覺得自己踏進了怪誕未知的世界。


	2. Chapter 2

接下來的一星期裡，Erik不肯定自己是否真的進入了Twilight Zone。Charles給他的支票已經兌現，意味著他的支票戶口裡現在有一筆意外的五千餘美金，這讓他時不時趁學習的空檔分心瞪著看。

Alex知道他的行程，當Erik需要在實驗室逗留或者要商討小組專題研習時，他都會傳短訊或者用電郵通知Alex，而對方的回覆通常會在兩分鐘內送達。這讓他大多數時間會覺得自己有個很無聊的跟蹤者，對方唯一想知道的就是他每分每刻所在的位置。

他已經試穿了一套無尾晚禮服及四套不同顏色的西裝，還得到了三雙新鞋和六對袖扣——你沒看錯，是袖扣——以及幾對襪子，一些真絲四角褲……兩條名牌牛仔褲，幾件polo衫跟淺色禮服用襯衫，外加兩套「運動套裝」，其設計怎麼看都是以美觀為主，並非人們真正會穿去健身房的打扮。

Erik盡最大的努力集中注意力在課業上，然後就是……等待。

在那場於Charles家進行的超現實會面後差不多一星期，他終於聯絡Erik了。事實上Erik並不知道打來的人是Charles，因為對方從未聯絡過他，所以顯示屏出現的一串數字看起來就像是某個隨機的紐約號碼。

「你好。」

「Erik，你好！」電話裡傳出Charles那柔軟友好的別扭英國口音。「三天後將有一個在博物館舉行的盛會，需要結上黑色領帶的那種場合。Alex看過你的日程，他說你應該可以參與。」

Erik從沒準確記住自己的日程，他打開日曆，那一天沒有考試，隔天沒有要遞交的作業，晚上也沒學習小組的預定，十分空閒。「是的，我那天有空。」

「太好了。Alex手頭上有簡介資料以及我們表面關係的描述，祝你有一個愉快的夜晚。」然後Charles就掛線了。

簡介資料明顯是指：他要穿什麼（無尾晚禮服），一些關於展覽的背景資料（微演化的趨勢），還有大概十頁紙長的指引讓Erik知道該如何回答任何關於「你是如何認識Charles的？」之類的問題。Erik是在網上認識他的，下棋、工程學及跑步上的共同興趣使他們緊密地連結在一起（事實上這些的確是Erik的喜好，但那是他告訴Alex的，而不是Charles），Erik也得知了Charles在那些事上有多在行（卓越、過得去和普通）。Alex告訴他任何關於Xavier很有錢的話題只能輕巧地帶過，不能否認或者過於熱烈地討論，他要表現出很享受Charles時而在大眾面前對他流露出的愛意，或者在他感覺良好時適當地自行製造這類機會。

於是那種Twilight Zone的感覺又回來了，直到星期四晚上六時半才消失。一架轎車來到他的住處接送他，Charles坐在後座裡，他的外套掛在一旁，整潔的白襯衫和西裝褲令他看上去無懈可擊。

「噢你看起來很可口。」Charles邊打招呼邊這麼說，然後他的外套就被脫了下來……Charles把它掛起來以免弄皺。

Erik不確定他到底是因為失望還是別的什麼而鬆了口氣。

車子開動沒多久，Charles望著他用手指示意他「到這裡來」，Erik便靠過去坐到他旁邊。Charles身體微微向前傾，他輕吻著Erik的喉嚨，再以鼻尖蹭著那塊剛清理乾淨的皮膚。「這鬚後水的味道非常棒，我很喜歡。」

Charles把手向下滑環抱著他的腰際，而Erik也以一種不太突兀的方式回抱著他。男人的小動作從沒停止過，他沿著Erik的下顎連綿不斷地吻著，讓Erik不自覺的愉悅抖動起來，最後Charles終於向前傾，捕獲了他的嘴唇。

這時Erik已經有點亢奮了，壓在他嘴上的雙唇溫暖而柔軟，令人意外但又無法拒絕。這是一個動作緩慢、飽含情感卻完全不帶侵略性的吻。Charles懶洋洋地靠著他，指尖輕壓著Erik的胸膛，與此同時吻逐漸加深。意料之外突然加深的吻令Erik微張開嘴，Charles乘機侵佔他的口腔，舌頭靈活地遊走，Erik只能棄械投降。

Erik自十六歲起就沒試過被別人如此輕易地以吻挑起欲望，他對身體裡猛烈燃起的熱度感到無助。意識到他們還在Charles的車裡，他這個時候能做的只有推開對方。Charles輕皺眉頭，當他的眼神掃過Erik起伏過於激烈的胸口，雙眼明顯地睜大。他接著往下方一瞄，露出一目了然的神情。

「啊……都是我的錯。我沒想過要隨身帶著安全套，不然我很樂意幫你解決一下煩惱。」

Erik下體一顫，他覺得Charles剛才是在暗示如果他有做足準備的話他可以幫他 _吸出來_ 。儘管他被暗示之類的字眼弄得頭昏腦脹，他還是想起了他的外套口袋裡放著的四個安全套，那是他為今晚他們最終會轉戰床上的假設而準備的。既然Charles已經提起了安全套這個話題，如果他告訴Charles它們確實存在的話……

「我外套的口袋裡面有放著。」說罷他緊握著拳頭低聲呻吟。剛剛說話的人是誰？！他們才剛認識不久好吧。

Charles發出像貓一般的 _呼嚕聲_ ，只見他到處摸索，某種屏幕便從司機席和後座之間升起。Charles把手伸進Erik的外套口袋裡探索著他要的東西，然後對著通話裝置向司機說明到達會場附近的路線。

「當個乖孩子，自己脫掉衣服好嗎？我們事後看起來得比較像樣。」

Erik小心拉下褲鍊，讓長褲從臀部滑下來，再把四角褲脫掉。他的陰莖已經差不多完全勃起，前端開始滲出汁液。當Charles轉過頭時，看到Erik正在努力忍耐，被欲望沖昏的頭腦讓他覺得自己快要失去平衡。

「喔！」Charles櫻桃色的嘴唇咧出一個愉悅的細小O型，他跪在Erik腿間，仿佛褲子還沒脫下般以最大限度裡把雙腿撐開。「你瞧不起Magnum（注8）是吧，我懂了。」

Charles俯下身，他的姆指沿著莖身摸到下側時Erik就高潮了，他倚著座位，而Charles則準備開始……幹活。他用幾隻手指從頂端一路摸索到根部，然後打開了安全套的包裝，慢慢將它順著Erik的——尺寸不容小覷——陰莖推到根部。

Erik垂著頭望著Charles，他那頭棕髮看上去是那麼親近又讓人心動，令Erik忍不住把手伸出去，讓手指陷入男人的髮絲裡。它和看起來一樣柔軟，而Charles的輕哼則是希望他繼續下去的鼓勵。Erik費了很大力氣才能控制住自己別操進男人的口裡。

他吸吮陰莖的動作就像這是一件無比光榮的事，然後Erik發現了Charles的另一隻手——那隻沒在包裹他陰莖根部的手——正在他自己的腿間有所動作。Charles邊呻吟邊自慰著，同一時間幫Erik進行一次輕易登上他個人最美好性經驗排行榜前十名的口交。

「噢，天啊……」他無意識地繃緊的手指不小心纏上了Charles的頭髮，他發誓他絕不是故意的。

Charles發出一聲嗚咽，他的身體在Erik手下顫抖，他用手撫摸男人的頭和肩膀。老天爺，Charles以剛才那樣子讓自己高潮，還在轎車的後座替Erik口交。Erik也高潮了但陰莖依然堅挺，Charles用嘴吮吸著他的頂端。他身體往後敞開手腳，手指陷進了Erik的大腿內側，整個人看上去軟趴趴的，神情卻異常滿足。

這大概有些奇怪，所以Charles決定站起來，把他自己套上以防把週遭弄髒的安全套脫掉，再慢慢整理好自己。他看起來就像喝醉了，雙頰泛紅，嘴唇也不尋常地豔紅著。他脫掉Erik的安全套，把它們扔進一個迷你垃圾箱，再回到自己的位子上敞開手腳休息。

「這真是非同一般的深謀遠慮，Erik。我一定要在我的禮服裡縫上一個安全套口袋。」

Erik回過神來，他想自己看起來應該一團糟，但他感覺棒極了。「我口袋裡還有兩個。」

「對，希望那足夠讓我們支撐到回家那刻。」

他就要死了，死在高潮的快感裡。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （注8） Magnum（中譯：戰神密林）是美國第一暢銷的安全套品牌Trojan期下的一個系列，此系列的賣點為其驚人的尺寸，根據官方數字其長度達20.5cm，最粗的部分為6.5cm。


	3. Chapter 3

傷感的是他們最終並沒有用上那些安全套；Charles這個人呢，他要不是真的非常熱愛微演化，就是剛才的高潮讓他整個人持續處於亢奮狀態之中，或者說，兩者皆是。他們並沒有在存衣壁櫥裡來上一發，取而代之的是Charles帶著他觀賞其中一些展覽並向他解釋一些基礎概念。他滿臉酡紅，看起來跟他剛才在車上同樣興奮，而當中帶著純粹的……喜悅。

「這些展示通常都會為了遷就普通大眾的水平而被簡化內容，但我認為讓它們原原本本地呈現可令有心之士獲悉額外的資訊。」Charles戳了下其中一個指示牌，擺弄它的角度。

「我覺得這非常的……」Erik小心地斟酌用詞。「整潔。這是你工作的一部分，對吧？在你的基因組學公司裡？」

Charles發出一聲意味深長的低哼，然後吻住Erik的下頜。Erik為這突如其來的親暱舉動而臉紅，思索到底是什麼——具體來說——引發了這個行為。「永遠不要詢問一個科學家的工作內容，除非你已做好聽到耳朵發悶的心理準備。我們的工作包括了生物物理學和基因作圖。我會讓Alex詳細給你介紹。」

Erik無法阻止自己皺起眉頭，他想要Charles親自解釋這一切給他聽，而不是讓Alex向自己說明。儘管這大概就是為何人家付錢讓他出現在這種場合，而不是安排他跟Charles在心靈上有所交流的原因。

「Charles！」背後傳來一陣雀躍的女性聲線。

「噢Moira，親愛的。」他看著Charles給對方一個擁抱，拉著對方轉上半個圈後在臉頰上印上一吻，這讓Erik有種煩躁的刺眼感覺，但也似乎讓那個『Moira』有點慌張和頭昏。「你看起來真迷人，也令人敬畏。我顯現無法說服你離開那份可怕的工作吧？」

她大笑，回給他一個吻。「不可能的Charles，我已經取得終身制資格了，你引誘不了我的。」

他們兩人終於分開，Erik看著他們，嘗試分析他們的關係——終身制，也就是一名教授，可能是以前的同事，也就是說她是哥倫比亞大學的教授。

「我看得出你又給自己找了個新伴侶。」她的語調並非無禮，但Erik隱約感覺到她話語間的不屑，雖然他無法分辨出那到底是指向他自己還是Charles。

Charles並沒有覺得對方有任何針對自己的意圖，他傾身向前，把一隻手放在Erik脊柱下側，準確說法是在他的屁股上。「Erik Lehnsherr。」Charles這麼介紹他。「正在你那迷人的學校裡就讀的工程系學生。」

Moira斜視Erik，以眼神審視著他，然後她歪了歪嘴，臉上帶著一點厭煩。她沒有費工夫掩飾她的不滿，但她對Charles的態度還是那麼親切，也就是說……她覺得他不夠資格成為Charles的伴侶。

「Charles，可以暫借一會說幾句嗎？」

他明顯讓她相當不悅，不悅的程度甚至無法在他本人名前言明。他靠向前，親吻Charles的臉頰。「我到別處看看展覽。」

他應該感到煩躁的。事實上他的確很煩躁，沒錯他沒Charles那麼出色，但Erik覺得根本沒幾個人可以跟他平起平坐的。相對地他也有自己的吸引力，而且他已經努力過了，他不應該得到那種眼神作為回報。與其再去想——過份深入的——這件事，他嘗試去觀看另一個展示牌，但它們的內容顯然會在Charles的解釋下更容易理解。

「玩得愉快嗎？」一把上了年紀的男聲從背後傳來詢問著。

Erik被嚇倒了，他站在原地，凝視著那位突如其來的入侵者。他比較年長，但未符合Erik心目中 _老_ 的描述，大概快四十歲了但神采依然。「它們富有教育性。」

「William Hughes。」

他們互相介紹了自己，然後Hughes開始向他示好，他長篇大論地講解某種Erik連最基礎的知識都不了解的細胞電化過程，Erik禮貌地聆聽著，對方顯然努力想從他身上打聽一些消息。Erik起初並不清楚對方覺得他能夠掌握什麼重要資訊，直至他見到Charles回來了，他一手扣著Erik腰部，把Erik從對話中支開並低聲咕噥著「William。」

他最終被推到博物館裡一個旁人無法窺探的隱蔽處，他以為Charles打算將車上的小插曲重演一遍，但男人只是倚著Erik，而Erik則用手臂回抱著Charles。

「William Hughes的公司是我的競爭對手，Erik，他會非常樂意看到你從我身上盜取商業秘密然後賣給他。」Charles聽上去很……沮喪，至少他可以這麼說。

Erik盡自己努力去安撫靠在自己身上的男人心裡的不安，老實說他很驚訝，因為Charles看上去總是處變不驚，就算是當他跪下時……他停止擴散思路，用手指刻劃Charles下頜的輪廓，再緩緩吻上。Charles微傾著頭，讓Erik得以加深這個吻。Erik用牆支撐身體，把嘴唇挨近頸項以作回應。「那他得失望而回了。」 

Charles愈發湊近Erik，他們由肩膀到臀部都緊貼著，當較高大的男人輕啄他的咽喉時，Charles情不自禁發出了呼嚕聲。Erik甚至讓自己的手沿著Charles的背部掃到末端好托著他的屁股。

他們就那麼保持著一段時間，像要嵌進對方身體似的，Charles在Erik稍微分開的雙腿間依偎著，二人纏綿不已。「Erik，你真是要命的吸引人。」

Erik不肯定自己幾星期前在那該死的網站登記時有什麼期望，他已經習慣透過Alex進行溝通；將他的意願傳達給一個莫名奇妙的對象，讓對方從中整合出有用的資訊讓Charles——大概在早上喝咖啡時以報告的形式——讀取及緊記。他沒預計到Charles會說他很吸引、會因為他在接吻途中勃起而在轎車後座幫他吸吮、或是在他懷中蜷曲著，讓他感到如此的溫暖、實在和美好。

「你也……你本身就很漂亮，Charles。」他氣質裡帶點陰柔，但絕不是沒有吸引力，只是沒那麼剛健和結實，同時還是一位熱切的學者，這一切都讓他顯得如此地美麗。「你可以給我再介紹多一些展覽嗎？」

這明顯是他此刻最應該做的——精準地說是各種事情的組合——舉動，因為下一秒Charles就把他拽回地板上。在接下來的三小時裡，Charles向他詳細解釋每個展品的細節，中途時不時會提到一些研究。他們途中碰到不同的人，Erik十分理解自己作為arm candy（注9）的身份，但Charles並沒有把他當成是戰利品一樣 _到處炫耀_ ，而是實事求是地介紹他。他似乎更希望別人知道他將來會成為工程師，而不是他穿禮服看起來很讚或者他是Charles的人。

Erik著實學到了不少，此刻就算有人要他做一個關於微演化的突擊測驗，又或者被問到紐約大都會區的科研贊助名人錄他也足夠應付有餘，但大多數時間他都會被Charles那無法抑制的熱情分散了注意力。Erik總是仔細聆聽著內容，Charles解說的方式就像他正在講述的是 _世上最美妙的事物_ 一樣，每當他表現得異常地興奮，Erik甚至不用提醒就會自覺地抱著Charles，溫柔地吻著男人的太陽穴。

Charles往往會任Erik就這麼親一會，才傾身去吻住他的下巴。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （注9） arm candy，直譯為胳臂糖果，指那些負責陪伴指定對象參加派對的俊男美女，但雙方關係並非情侶。


	4. Chapter 4

回到上東區的車程很安靜，Charles挨著Erik的肩膀，就好像他已經工作了一整天，現在決定找個稍微骨感又帶點肌肉的肩膀靠著讓自己放鬆一下。

很快他們就回到Charles的褐色排屋門前。Charles看了看四周，拽下了他的外套然後以一種很渴求似的眼神看著Erik。

那種情緒，或者說那個眼神，感覺太奇怪了，因為如果Charles問他……

「如果我請你進來喝杯咖啡會不會過於直接了？我說的咖啡，指的當然是做愛，或者兩者兼備，如果你希望的話。」

Erik看著Charles，露出了一個非常困惑的神情。

「你可以拒絕的。」

傍晚出發時他就已經預想過這種情況了，他將被一個和陌生人沒兩樣的人狠狠地操。但Charles的眼神看上去是如此的耀眼明亮，滿載著美味的希望。「做愛的話我很樂意。」

Charles看起來真的驚訝了，但他卻沒再浪費時間，他把車箱裡的Erik拉進屋子，他們穿過了正門再爬上兩段階梯，整個過程乾脆俐落，直至Erik被推進一間房間裡才停下來。

當他們到達Charles的房間——又一間色彩斑斕的漂亮房間，它精緻的室內設計肯定只有那些錢太多的人才會搞出來——Charles開始慢慢的脫下Erik的禮服，先從外套開始，然後一絲不苟地把襯衫的鈕扣逐顆解開，他動作小心地防止拉扯到布料。Erik把手伸前，對Charles做著同樣的動作，慢慢把Charles的襯衫脫掉。

Erik驚訝地看著眼前那副精瘦的身軀，那跟想像中的學者身型似乎有點出入，而此時Charles的心思已經完全放在Erik身上了。把襯衫剝掉後，Charles開始撫摸Erik的全身，他的手指在Erik的胸前上遊走，於胸肌上稍作停留後便移動到了褲上的腰帶。

Charles前傾著身子輕吻著Erik平坦的胸口，時而用牙齒但更多的時候是用嘴唇愛撫。而Erik能做的只有忍耐，他的手指掃過Charles髮間，梳理起柔軟的髮絲。

「你很介意我操你嗎，Erik？」Charles抬頭看著他，透過濃密的眼睫毛看進去，他的眼睛是如此蔚藍和 _浩瀚_ 。

「……我……不介意吧？應該沒問題。」

Erik的褲子在半秒後滑落到地上。「那就過來躺下吧，親愛的。」

睡床非常整潔，床單跟被褥疊得井井有條。Erik用力拉扯床單一角，盯著看了一會後才躺下。有一種怪異的混合情緒在肚裡蘊釀。Charles付給他錢去上他，但他卻詢問自己的意願，他沒把這一切當成理所當然。再者，在這樣的情況下不論有付錢與否，他都非常樂意讓Charles上他。

Charles慢條斯理地剝掉他們的衣物，他先是整齊地掛好Erik的襯衫和外套，然後再掛他自己的；他小心翼翼地疊好了Erik的褲子，再把自己的褲子脫下一併掛好。Erik看著他，從他的角度看去，Charles身材很瘦長，近乎過瘦的地步了，他皮膚蒼白，說明他平時不怎麼去海灘或者皮膚不容易哂黑。他不在意赤身露體，也對自己的美麗毫無自覺。Erik手往向下伸，他看著Charles的肉體而摸著自己的陰莖。

Charles終於整理好衣服，他轉回Erik這邊，他已經半勃了，正興味盎然地看著眼前發生的一切。「你想要……從背後來？還是正面來？」

Erik需要一點時間好好考慮這個問題，他想像起在那雙淫蕩的藍眼睛注視下被操會是怎樣的景像……「上次已經……有好一陣子了所以……背後來吧？」

Charles鼓勵性的點頭，於是Erik把身體踡縮，盡量撐開雙腿，並將頭部輕倚著自己的手。他感受到陰莖因為半勃而份量變得更沉重，這一切都只是因為另一位男人答應會操他。他永遠弄不清楚自己可以從Charles身上期待什麼，因為這個男人每次都能使他驚訝，好比他現在正拿出安全套和潤滑油在Erik身後安頓好。

「我很高興今晚有你陪伴著我。」他是如此冷靜，又如此怪異。尤其此刻他的手指正在愛撫著Erik的屁股，雖然還只停留在按摩臀部一帶跟大腿後側肌肉的地步。

「唔……我……」Charles撫摸著他的臉，同一時間又用指腹按壓著囊球後的會陰，一股快感頓時沿著脊椎衝擊全身，那種感覺既火熱又令人愉悅，Erik不受控制地發出呻吟。「該死的。」Charles真的認為他可以在他做出 _這種舉動_ 時 _回答_ 任何關於 _微演化_ 的問題嗎？！

他的身體不知羞恥地往Charles懷裡靠。「對，就是那裡……！」在腦袋完全恢復為正常運作前他只能嘶啞地發出一些無意義的句子。

兩根手指熟練地按壓他的入口，他感受到了潤滑油的冰冷，Charles的手指先在那裡徘徊著打轉，再以指尖侵入那道裂縫，動作之緩慢讓整個過程變成一種挑逗，而這完全無法滿足他想要被狠狠操翻的渴求。

他嗚咽著，扭動身體想要讓手指更深入，但卻被Charles阻止了，他抓住Erik的臀部阻止他的動作，好讓他維持在原本的位置。Erik試著讓自己平靜下來，而Charles那過於小心的騷擾行為則依舊持續。

「我是說我有段時間沒做了，並沒說我後面還是處男。」Erik埋怨著，但他並沒有真正動氣，因為就算節奏是如此緩慢，那感覺依然很棒。

Charles稍稍移動讓他的嘴唇剛好可以輕吻到Erik的臀部，繼而延至脊骨的尾端。連綿不斷的吻一路落至後腰，與此同時Charles正用一隻手指慢條斯理地操著他。這讓他同時感受到過多和不足兩種矛盾的情緒。

「你還想感受更多嗎，Erik？」Charles在啃咬間問道，他空著的另一隻手並沒有浪費時間，正在輕柔地揉搓Erik的屁股。「你希望我粗暴點嗎？你想讓我操你操到你明天上課時還能感受到我的存在嗎？」

Erik低聲嗚咽，他緊抓著Charles的手指。他的身體似乎對這個建議非常滿意，但他卻搖頭拒絕。「不是今晚。」他的大腦已經混亂得連自己說了什麼都不清楚，也無從知道他這句話背後的含意。如果是另一個晚上的話，另一個晚上的話Charles就可以操他操到隔天都依然能感受到他的存在。他想像著那個場景——當他坐在課室裡測驗時，只要左右蠕動屁股就能讓他記起Charles完全沒入他體內的感覺。他再次呻吟起來，頻率緊貼跟Charles增加手指的時機。

「噢這真是迷人，你就這樣叫出聲吧。」Charles嚴謹地給予了他呻吟的許可……

Erik把頭擱在手臂上，身體拱回Charles手指進入的方向。「好的……沒問題……」

Charles的手指繼續懶洋洋地侵犯著他，然後突然地掃過前列腺，迫使他擠出另一波呻吟。他的陰莖已經漲得發疼，Erik能感覺到自己快將高潮，縱然Charles看上去似乎無動於衷。

「你還能……說話嗎？」Erik問道，他覺得這樣應該就會高潮了。

「嗯？」Charles抽回了手指，Erik發出哀鳴，等著Charles抹上更多潤滑油再讓第三隻手指一併進入。「我想應該這麼說，上次光是替你口交就讓我高潮了，那簡直是最美好不過的體驗。」

老天爺，天啊這真要命。Charles的手指正在慢慢地幫他擴張，蹂躪著他的前列腺，而他卻只能呻吟著，Charles的聲線也在挑逗著他。

「我沒多少被人上的經驗。但被壓在牆上狠狠被貫穿這個想法，要是放棄的話感覺上真的很可惜……你覺得呢，Erik？」

Erik的身體作出了回應，他單單因為對方進侵的手指和聲線而射了，而Charles甚至還沒碰過他的陰莖。Charles的手指依然停留在他體內，他的陰莖在一陣顫搐後往Charles的床單上吐出精液，他閉上眼，仿佛看到有星星飄過。Charles的手揉著Erik的背部安撫著，讓他從高潮中平復，而Erik的身體已經不受支配地渾身無力了。

他從肩膀看過去，身體的自然反應讓他根本無需裝出被操得很爽的樣子，Charles依然在用手從上而下撫摸Erik的後背。

而Charles仍然勃起。

他的屁股可不是一般的敏感，Erik抓牢Charles的手指。「我記得你剛才說了些關於如何操翻我的建議，對吧Charles？」


	5. Chapter 5

Erik直到午夜才回到自己那破爛的小公寓，而Emma……正在屋裡坐著等他，看起來很擔憂。當她看到Erik時，臉上才回復至她一貫的從容中帶點鄙夷的神情。Erik鎖上門，徑直走進屋裡。

「我很好。」他向她保證。「沒死掉，也沒被謀殺。」

「糜爛呢？如果說糜爛的話又如何？」

Erik有想過盡量將整件事純情化，但真是那樣的話他從一開始就應該說這是『正常的』約會。「好吧，簡直是荒淫無度。」

「Sugar Daddy關係的重點是它尚算是一段正當的關係。」她邊說邊跟著他走到睡房門前，當Erik只留下一條門縫，好讓他邊換衣服邊和她進行對話時，她也沒生氣。「他起碼應該忍到跟你約會幾次後才把你操翻。」

正常約會。正當關係。Erik嘆了口氣。「當我們回到他家裡時，情況完全是你情我願的，Emma。他邀請我進去，告訴我這是個完全可以拒絕的請求，無論是性愛還是作為被上的那方。」他只是像個在初次約會就跟人上床的蕩婦而已，大概是因為那雙滿載著對科學的好奇的藍眼睛。

他換上運動褲跟T裇後離開睡房，她一直盯著他，瞇著眼嘗試瞭解他的想法。「所以你的Sugar Daddy是位紳士？」

Erik點點頭。

「他腦裡出了什麼毛病？」

「我也很想知道。」Erik回到所謂的客廳範圍，看到小廚房的桌子上放著一杯水和布洛芬（注10）。

他笑了，拿水把藥服下去。Emma總是做些傻事，在她以為沒人會意識到的時候。Erik認識她一年了，跟她相處的其中一個要訣就是要對她這種行為視而不見，不然她就會因為真相被揭穿而擺出一副冷酷無情的樣子去掩飾她的不自在。

Erik給自己倒了一杯橙汁，再小心翼翼地坐在沙發上。Emma給他一個靠墊，他搖搖頭。

「好了你有打算跟我好好說明關於他的 _任何事_ 嗎？這樣在你夜不歸宿的時候我就可以直接報警了。」

除了兩星期前他去面試時給Emma留下的地址外，Erik基本上沒向任何人提及過Charles本人和他們之間的詳細協議內容，就算是Emma也不例外。她當然知道大致情況，Erik沒什麼錢，而Emma的父母管得很嚴，即使是關於一個『低等猶太人』待在她的高級公寓超過一天這種隻言片語，他們都有可能立刻和她斷絕關係。Emma很棒，而且她勇於以自己的方式做事，但Erik不想因為她過度的施捨而毀了他們之間的友誼。所以她知道Erik有個Sugar Daddy，但除此以外他就沒再洩露任何個人資料了。

Alex從沒說過他們的關係需要保密，再說以Charles那種帶著他到處炫耀的方式，他敢說不用幾個月的時間，沒人會不知道他是Charles的人，所以Emma知道詳細一點也沒關係吧。「他非常棒，肯定比我聰明，他顯然很富有，還很可愛……」

他看著Emma，發現對方正在皺眉。「我指的是姓名、生日和社保號，不是年度最佳Sugar Daddy的提名資格。」

「喔。」好吧。「Charles Francis Xavier，Xavier Genomics的行政總裁，其餘我就不知道了。我敢肯定生日快來的時候，我會接到Alex讓我調整日程的電話。」

Emma咳嗽起來，看起來是被自己的口水嗆住了，Erik拍著她的背好讓她不再喘氣。「Charles Francis Xavier？23歲？可愛迷人？一看就知道是gay？那個Charles F. Xavier？」

「他只有23歲？」他的確 _看起來_ 很年輕，但不知為何Erik覺得他的年紀應該更大。「你認識他？」

「你有在維基搜過你的Sugar Daddy嗎，Erik？」

Charles有一個維基專頁？Erik肯定把他強烈的困惑表現出來了，老實說他沒想過一間小公司——他是這麼猜測——的行政總裁會在網上什麼地方有記載。

「Erik，他坐擁的資產總值是以B開首的。」

他覺得自己在Charles的床上大概也把腦細胞一併射出去了，以致他現在完全想不到有哪個數字是以B作開首的。

「Billions（10億）。」

那的確是B開首的。過了一會輪到他被橙汁嗆到了。「我被一個億萬富豪在轎車後座吸到射了？！」

Emma花了好幾秒的時間才回復過來。「這麼說吧，億萬富豪在起亞（注11）後座裡幫你口交的可能性相當低。」Emma用手指揉著太陽穴。「或許你不應該告訴我這些事。你確定他沒叫你簽過什麼保密協議吧？」

Erik搖搖頭。「我們有個所謂的保密協議，但內容只是讓我別把我的身份告訴其他有可能成為Daddy的人而已。」所以他其實不應該告訴Emma這事，因為這正是她直到剛才為止什麼都不知道的原因，但整件事也不可能如此簡直地解決，他可不能只跟她說「對我賣身給某個有錢人了」然後隨便找個有錢人打發她。「所以說……」

「不用擔心。」她馬上回答，然後給他一個擁抱。「你的同性戀億萬富翁Sugar Daddy小秘密在我這裡很安全。」

「他……人真的很好，你知道嗎？」他還很細心，做事也考慮周詳。從來沒有人在上他之前如此細心地做準備工夫，縱然Erik還有點疼，但那也是愉悅的痛楚。「他是社交名流嗎？」

Erik對Emma時不時提到的那個什麼世界瞭解不多——晚會，禮服，出櫃都不被當一回事，跟Erik小時候面對的情況完全不一樣——Erik管這種東西叫作社交玩意，但他發現如果他要找個認識Charles的人，那大概就是Emma或Hazel Frost（注12）了。

Emma稍為歪了頭，Erik看得出她在思索。「如果我現在打給我媽，告訴她我會在某個活動上見到Charles Xavier，她會匯幾千美元到我戶口，只為了讓我買些什麼穿在身上好讓他留意到我的存在。」

「就算他是同性戀也一樣？」Erik覺得這應該是Hazel大計裡的一個阻礙。

「她會給Christian（注13）一個擁抱，寬恕他作為同性戀的罪過，只要他帶回家的伴侶是Charles Xavier。」她說這話時語氣間帶著惱火，就像她對同性戀是種需要被寬恕的罪這一想法感到輕蔑一樣。

Erik小心翼翼地伸出手，Emma讓他擁著自己的肩膀。「這麼說吧……他只是Charles，而他也不裝模做樣。」可能這只是跟他一起時才會有的表現，抑或只限在床上，但Erik知道如果他過份拘泥於『Charles Xavier，花花公子富豪』這個想法上，他將無法再看到那男人真實的一面，所以他決定把Charles定位為……就是Charles，那個在轎車後座幫他口交的男人，那個解釋基因學時會雙眼發亮的前教授。

「那看上去是最好的選擇。」Emma說道，依然坐在他旁邊。「我聽說他很親切和愛玩。」

愛玩。沒錯，Erik同意那點。不過他還是不懂為何他得聘請一個來自阿帕拉契（注14）的小伙子當自己的arm candy，而他明明能得到幾乎任何人。

他有想過問Emma；如果有任何人知道答案，她很可能是其中一個，但Erik心裡已經想過幾個可能性，他承認在那個名單上排行較高的預想為Charles剛跟某個他買回來的人分手。如果這是事實，Erik實在不確定自己是否想知道。那聽上去不像過去幾小時裡他認識的Charles，但他並不想知道真相，事實上他也不確定自己是否這麼想。

他傾向相信Charles只是怕寂寞，而他需要的是像Erik這樣的人，這樣的想法顯然會讓他比較愉快。縱使他內心那個反對的聲音告訴他Charles不可能感到寂寞，而Erik只是勝在便利和隨傳隨到。

Charles給過他忠告，說他可能在過程中渴望感情上的回報，但他現在的感覺肯定跟幾個小時前不一樣。換作是其他情況的話，Erik可能只會覺得大受刺激或者大驚小怪，但現在的話……

他嘆著氣，從沙發上站起來，喝光餘下的橙汁。「需要幫你叫輛的士嗎？」

她點點頭，Erik就那樣沉默地渡過等待計程車來到公寓前的10分鐘。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （注10） 布洛芬（Ibuprofen）是一種非類固醇消炎藥，用途有點像阿士匹靈，可用來緩解關節炎、經痛、發熱等症狀，同時也是一種鎮痛藥，特別適用於炎症引發的疼痛。 
> 
> （注11） 起亞是一個韓國汽車品牌，旗下多生產價格較為便宜的汽車。
> 
> （注12） Hazel Frost是X-men漫畫原作裡Emma的媽媽，是位富豪，雖然她自己是普通人但三位女兒都是變種人。
> 
> （注13） Christian 是X-men漫畫原作裡Emma的哥哥Christian Frost，他是一名同志，因此被他爸爸掃地出門、斷絕關係。
> 
> （注14） 阿帕拉契（Appalachia）指美國東部的紐約州南部、阿拉巴馬州北部、密西西比州北部和喬治亞州北部一帶，其面積跟英國相若，居住人口超過二千萬，區內有兩個大型城市群，當中包括位於賓夕法尼亞州的匹茲堡（Pittsburgh），也是文中Erik的出生地。匹茲堡由於過去盛產鋼鐵，故有著鋼鐵都市的外號。


	6. Chapter 6

Charles在星期六早上聯絡他，這比Erik預期早了許多，他本以為要等到下星期才會再收到對方的聯絡。或許他早該想到的，這段時間是所謂的試用期，Charles正在考慮要不要繼續他們的合約，所以多約幾次作為測試也很正常。

「Erik，早安！」Charles聽上去氣色不錯。

「Charles。」

「我在想你會不會介意跟我一起在中央公園（注15）慢跑，之後我們可以去買杯咖啡之類的。」

Erik回想起上星期Alex給他的資料，裡面寫著Charles是普通程度的跑手，他不禁懷疑起那份資料的真實性。「當然沒問題。」

「你需要我給你找輛車嗎？」

「或者我應該直接跑過去，好讓我到達時你能跟上我的節奏。」他還沒來得及修飾好用語就衝口而出回答了，Charles畢竟是他的……僱主，至少是類似的身份。就算Charles有些時候看上去是如此平易近人，無禮地對待你的僱主永遠不是什麼好主意。

出乎意料地，Charles大笑起來。「很會說嘛，Erik。就憑你這句話我就不能讓你好過了。我們半小時後見？」

他還得刷牙，早餐聽上去是個壞主意，洗個澡也沒什麼幫助。「大概四十五分鐘吧。」

「已經開始在計算步速啦？」

「待會見，Charles。」有一絲像是慌張的情緒在他快速進行每天早上的例行公事時蘊釀著，他迅速刷完牙及梳理好頭髮，抹上體香膏，再穿上一套Charles為他採購的運動裝。他選了剪裁較為清爽的那套，以便展現他腿部和肩膀的線條，現在只是剛入秋，他要做好自己作為arm candy的陪跑者身份。

每當Erik想起Charles時，他總會先想到他們之間的關係如何跟對方的舉動有所關連，這實在很奇怪。他理所當然要看上去漂亮和大方得體，隨時為對方準備好自己，但連在決定衣著打扮時也要讓這種想法混進來，真在太詭異了。

他慢跑至Charles家門前，一方面是為肌肉熱身，另一方面也在估量Charles會跑多久。Charles在門前迎接他的到來，他腳上穿著用舊的運動鞋，身上的是T恤（來自牛津）和短褲，看上去迷人極了。Erik輕吻他的嘴唇，Charles迅速作出同樣的回應。

「來吧，我們開始了。」他們橫過馬路，進入中央公園的範圍裡。Charles定下前進的速度和路線，Erik毫無難度地跟著他。

慢跑的過程並沒有令人筋疲力竭，Erik決定趁這機會好好聊一下。「你常常這麼做嗎？」

「你指在公園慢跑？我嘗試做到每星期一次，但最近一兩個月工作實在太忙了，以致我都沒法達到目標。可喜的是我們研發的一種治療方案已經進入獲得FDA（食品藥品監督管理局）認可的最後階段了，現時還得全神貫注在這個計劃上，但很快便會結束了。」Charles的呼吸頻率相當自然，並沒有受到慢跑的影響。

「那種方案是用來治療什麼病的？」這比從Alex那裡聽簡介好上太多了，並且他覺得他至少能花好幾個小時用問題來轟炸Charles。

「我恐怕，或者該說我很高興告訴你，那是一種特別難搞的神經系統退化情況。我們無法根治它，但能透過隔離當中一種機制，以減低系統的退化速度，從而令情況停止惡化下去。」Charles繼續慢跑著，Erik緊隨在後，就算在這種情況下Charles依然充滿熱誠，光看著他在說明就能感受到樂趣。「它能讓一個本來只能活五年的人多活十五年，而在這個醫學倡明的時代裡，二十年裡的進步說不定就能找到完全根治的方法了。想想看，幾百年前有人提出了疫苗的概念，大約在一百年前人類發明了盤尼西林（注16），而現在以電流探測生命體征已經是再自然不過的事了。」

「我從沒認真想過這個問題，但工程學這邊似乎也是一樣的情況。」

Charles點點頭。「非常正確，我們的生活質素在這一百年間經歷了無法想像的轉變。」

「所以這就是你投身這個行業的原因嗎？」

「這是原因之一，另外還有單純對探索研究的驚嘆。」Charles吃吃笑著，聽上去有點像大聲呼氣。「你將來一定會有了不起的發現或發明，Erik。我知道的，而你將會因而受到賞識。」

他從沒想過要發明什麼，但Charles的語氣聽起來非常肯定Erik會有很光輝的未來。這真是太奇怪了。

「你常常這樣慢跑嗎，跟你的——？」Sugar person。他有一百個理由去拒絕用Sugar baby這個稱呼（注17），連在思考層面上也不願使用。「伴侶。」

「你說得我好像會利用藍色電話亭（注18）飛來飛去，或者是會乘坐生鏽的太空船似的！」Charles大笑。「我不能說我有試過。我上一個男朋友很不擅長運動。」

「但是你很擅長嗎？」Charles沒穿衣服時身材是挺不錯的，但太瘦了。

「我在高中、大學和研究院都有練習徑賽項目。」

「你不是才二十出頭嗎？」

「我已經受夠Moira說我看起來還是像個青少年了！」Charles回嗆，而Erik居然被那根本不在場的Moira挑起一絲煩躁。「我希望你別覺得我在自吹自擂，但我真的算是一個天才。我在哥大的第一年就已經在教比我年長的學生了，那就像大四生去上由大一生教授的科學課程一樣。」

Erik嘗試想像一下，然後他發現自己無法辦到。Charles只比他大上五年左右，但他已經讀完一個博士學位，還擁有一間研究如何治癒疾病的公司，這一切都會令任何人覺得自己是何等的不足。

Charles審視著Erik，而Erik從中抓住了一絲戲謔。「我當然努力過一番才得到這一切的，像是透過私人補習之類，你懂的。」

他們繼續慢跑，繞過湖泊後再一次向著北方前進。

「我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

「你從今早開始就一直在問了，我看不出任何阻止你的理由。」

他深呼吸了一口氣，盡他所能地吸入，再緩緩呼出。「你為什麼不找一個固定男朋友？」

Charles沒有回答，他沒有停下、減速或者加快，也沒作出任何想要Erik離開的暗示，但他就是不回答。Erik無法看出他到底是在思考答案，還是在考慮要否回答這個問題，但對一個健談的人來說，他的沉默有點令人不安。

Charles直到他們向北跑過幾個街區後才打破沉默。「我剛從一段糟透了的關係裡走出來。」

作為過來人，Erik就算不是天才也明白Charles的答案只是真實情況的一小部分而已。另一個問題依然盤據在他的腦海裡。「所以你不是常常……有像我這樣的男朋友？」

「是的，你算是一個特例。」Charles向前邁步走著，他繼續說道。「我們結束這個話題好嗎，Erik？」

「好的……」他嘗試集中在自己的跨步上，Charles加快了腳步，這樣再展開對話就會變得比較困難。「抱歉。」

Charles在半小時後終於放慢腳步，這時他們已經快回到Charles的房子了。Erik不肯定這個舉動是談話的邀請還是純粹一個小休，於是他決定保持沉默。

直到踏上Charles家門前Erik才發現自己得道歉。Charles為何不想要男朋友而去付錢找人陪伴自己的理由著實跟他沒半點關係……

「你要進來嗎？」Charles問道。「要不洗個澡？」

Erik嘗試擺出一個笑容，雖然那很困難。「洗個澡的意思是……？」

「就是洗澡。」Charles說著，臉上沒有笑容。「你可以用水幫你冷靜下來，如果你有需要的話。」

這表示他有最少一個半小時的時間去彌補他令Charles變得沮喪的這個過失，或許他能想出一些補救方法……「好的。」

他們走到樓上，Charles先示意他洗衣房在哪裡——有一間就在睡房那層，Erik之前對此並不知情——接著Charles指向浴室的位置，然後遞給他一條鬆軟的大毛巾。

「我——」Charles隔了一會後開口說道。

Erik靜靜等著，並在再次道歉和等待Charles把話說完之間搖擺不定。

「我沒有生你的氣。」

「但你 _確實_ 不高興 _了_ 。」

Charles沒有否認。「即使你真的很好奇，我也希望是由自己帶出這個話題呢。」

「我無論如何也不會——」惹Charles不高興，傷害Charles，令他心碎的……

Charles用手指按著他的嘴唇，阻止他繼續說下去。當他看到Erik不再嘗試說下去時，Charles在他的臉頰印上一個輕吻，然後回到睡房去了。

Erik把衣物褪掉，把它們丟到洗滌袋裡，然後走進了淋浴間。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （注15） 中央公園（Central Park）位於紐約市曼哈頓中心，是美國造訪人數最多的都會公園，也是其中一項國家歷史名勝。
> 
> （注16） 盤尼西林（或譯青黴素）是由青黴菌中提煉出的抗生素。它是人類最早發現的抗生素，也是很常見的抗菌藥品。
> 
> （注17） Sugar person指的是Sugar Daddy關係裡被包養的人（在故事裡就是Erik），更常用的說法是Sugar baby，但顯然Erik不想這麼說自己XD
> 
> （注18） 藍色電話亭（Blue box）指的是英國科幻電視劇《Doctor Who》（中譯：神秘博士）裡一個名為TARDIS的道具，其外表就是一個藍色電話亭，功用則可視為時空穿梭機跟太空船兩者的混合。


	7. Chapter 7

淋浴間實在太方便，以致讓Erik完全忘了他沒有任何替換的衣服可以穿上。他走到花酒下，用放置在裡面的盥洗用品洗頭和清潔全身，沖完後他拿毛巾把身體抹乾到中途才意識到自己的衣服還在洗衣機裡。裸體本來並不是他需要擔心的事情——Charles可是付了錢讓他脫掉衣服的——但考慮到Charles現在心情不太好，他還是最好穿上褲子。當他打開浴室門，他看到地上放了一條尺寸略小，仔細疊好的四角褲。

他往樓下走，但Charles並不在視線範圍內。他沒聽到淋浴的水聲，所以他打算去廚房看看能否給對方做份早餐。Charles之前提過咖啡，所以這個決定感覺相當靠譜。Charles家裡有著那種精密得要有一個工程學學位元才懂得操作的咖啡機，而他的Sugar-boyfriend剛好是位元工程學學生。Charles家裡令人一試難忘的咖啡機以及美食家也讚嘆不已的進口咖啡豆組合沖製的咖啡，味道 _確實_ 非同凡響。

Erik給自己倒了一杯，也給Charles準備了一個馬克杯——雖然還沒把咖啡倒進去。他不清楚Charles喜歡什麼口味的咖啡，所以他就那麼把杯子放著，開始在廚房裡四處探索，此時他光著腳，身上只穿著一條四角褲。他打開雪櫃，思索Charles早餐會吃什麼。可能是雞蛋跟吐司吧，他決定好了。

門鈴剛好在這個時候響起，聲音之響亮讓屋裡每個角落都能聽到。

「幫我應門好嗎？」Charles的聲音從樓上某處喊著。

Erik看看自己，他除了乾淨的四角褲外什麼都沒穿，手上還拿著一杯咖啡。他接受了這身幾近全裸的打扮，以屋主的姿態大步往門的方向走。站在門外的是一位跟Erik差不多年紀的男性，他穿著跑步裝，有著一頭短金髮，看上去整潔得有點過火，身上散發著生意人的氣息。「你一定就是Erik了。」

Erik眨眨眼。「是的？」

「Alex。」他伸出手，完全無視了 _Erik_ _只穿著四角褲_ 這個事實。「這些是給Charles的。」他遞給Erik一個公文袋。「這是給你的。」那是某間服裝店的袋子，裡面裝著一條價格比大多數人一天能賺的錢還高的牛仔褲，以及一件帶有藝術風格的破爛T恤。

「謝謝。你今天都得上班嗎？」

Alex聳聳肩。「Charles每天都會需要點什麼。你還有什麼要買的嗎？你隨時都能聯絡到我。」

他突然意識到眼前正站著一位遠比自己清楚Charles心理的人，而他可以盡情地向對方發問。「我想我惹Charles不高興了。」

「沒有的事。」Alex馬上回答。

「你怎麼知道的？」

「你是在過去的……」Alex看著手錶。「半小時裡惹他不高興了？」

剛剛半小時裡他在洗澡、沖咖啡和考慮早餐該吃什麼。他搖搖頭表示沒有。

「那他並沒有不高興，相信我。」Alex說畢就轉身走下屋外的階梯，往南方消失了。

Erik看著他離去，過了一會他才想起他現在正幾乎全裸地站在屋門前喝咖啡，他想他最好還是回到屋裡去。當他回到廚房，Charles正在那裡，穿著磨損得很厲害的牛仔褲和T恤喝著咖啡。「那是Alex嗎？」

Erik點點頭。

「太好了，他有帶我的文件過來嗎？」Charles語氣中並沒有帶著不高興的情感，相反他聽上去比較像……開心，充滿活力或陶醉。Erik於是確定Alex大概比自己更瞭解Charles多一點。

Erik把信封遞給他。

「你早餐想吃什麼？我打算煎隻蛋，再弄份芝士三文治。」

情況有點不對勁。他很肯定自己在慢跑時惹怒了或令Charles感到不快，但他現在的表現就像什麼事也沒發生似的，整件事讓他覺得很怪異。「炒蛋跟吐司？」 Charles點頭示意後繼續埋頭苦幹，Erik則拿出了Alex為他買的衣物穿上——它們絲毫不驚訝地非常合身。

「事實上，那份文件某程度上是屬於你的。」Charles趁著預熱平底鍋的空檔把文件從公文袋裡抽出來。「裡面有一份保密協議，大意是指你不會把我的弱點出賣給第三者以獲取金錢上的利益，不過我還是建議你仔細閱讀一下內容。」Charles把文件遞過來。「當然還有這個，你的信用卡。」他把卡一併拿過來。「這算是我轉彎抺角的說，Erik，我很享受你的陪伴，也很希望跟你繼續合作下去，當然前提是你願意的話。」

Erik發現自己出乎意料地冷靜，大概是因為他知道這只是一宗交易，沒其他別的了。「你肯定嗎？」

「你想我重新考慮嗎？」Charles現在的笑容是如此的真心真意，以致Erik開始懷疑他是否 _真的_ 這麼友善，抑或他有著非常嚴重的反社會人格。

「我以為你會。」這令他有點沮喪。

Charles把他在煮早餐的爐火關掉，走到廚房餐桌坐在Erik身旁。「我不知道你有否意識到這點，Erik，但你真是極其惹人喜愛和實在。你不用擔心我會因為像是傷害我的感情好幾個小時這麼小的事而終止我們的合約，雖然我會更樂意看到你不將這種行為變成習慣。」

Erik的胸口感受到異樣的壓迫感，但當Charles把他的頭拉過去吻上他的前額時，他覺得這絕對是世上最自然不過的事了。他的手指沿著Erik耳朵的輪廓刻劃，那種若有若無的觸感使他全身顫慄，再加上Charles在此時抬起他的頭輕啄他的耳朵，又以鼻尖緩緩地蹭著那凹陷處。「我非常希望你今天能留下來。」

他怎能對這要求說不呢？喔他最初對於這個交易的運作是有點掙扎，但現在……該死的感覺真好。Charles對待他的方式從來就不像一場交易，要不是他們討論起當中的細節，他也不會發現自己是多麼容易地就忘了這一切的初衷。Charles最後捏了他的耳朵一下，才站起來回去繼續煮他們的早餐。

「我很樂意留下來。」在Charles把麵包放進吐司機，開始煎起蛋時，他終於回答了。

Charles咧嘴笑了，那明亮的笑容極具感染力。「我今天會留在這裡，還有些模型問題要處理一下。你能留下的話我會很高興，不過如果你有其他要事的話我也不會強留你的，畢竟我們說好學業為重。」

如果Erik是當年Charles還是教授時他班上的學生的話，Erik非常肯定他上課將會一個字都聽不進腦裡，因為他整節課都會忙於幻想自己如何被壓在桌上然後被這樣那樣。「我……我可以回家一趟，然後把要做的功課拿過來。」

他們一起吃早餐，然後Charles幫他叫了的士，Erik回家後拿了幾本書和他那台老舊的手提電腦，還有……一個旅行袋，只是以防萬一。

他餘下的早上都在沙發上伸展著手腳渡過，那沙發位於Charles其中一間——直接地說就是大得令人髮指——的書房裡。他時不時查看帶來的物理課本，再回頭去完成問題集。他覺得這樣已經很足夠了。Charles則把所有時間都花在電腦上，他拿著平板電腦不停打開各種頁面。有時他眉飛色舞得像在玩著哪款遊戲，但大部分時候他比較像是沉醉在一些無聊的塗鴉裡。

「你知道嗎，當你說要處理一些模型問題時，我預想中的情景可不是你現在這副模樣。」Erik在Charles又一次長時間畫著一些令人心煩的塗鴉時說道。

「我可以用一種較為藝術的方法完成的，但那會比較難集中精神。」Charles給他一個微笑，然後站起來走向沙發的方向。

他們調整一下彼此的位置，讓Charles翹著腿用手指梳理Erik的頭髮，Erik則躺在他的大腿上稍作休息。

「所以你在忙著幹什麼？」他問道，Erik拿起一本書以作回應——那是物理，他真不想承認那裡面的內容比想像中更複雜和難懂。

Charles拿起其中一本書，翻閱起每章的名稱。「啊，這真是令人愉快。」他看起Erik做了標記的部分，一邊用手指把玩著Erik的頭髮，一邊把書前前後後翻閱了幾分鐘。「你在班上的成績如何？」

Erik聳聳肩。

「這可不行！物理可是工程學的基礎啊。」

「這部分……比我之前學過的更具挑戰性。」Erik至少能承認這一點。

「既然如此，讓我先看看你的問題集，我來幫你完成餘下的部分好了。」Charles看上去非常興奮，他放下課本，拍拍自己身旁沙發的位置好讓Erik坐過來，然後拿出工作紙開始看起題目。「我們從最基本的部分做起，以確保你有穩固的基礎知識。」

Erik之前一定會把『物理科補習』放在『從沒預料會跟Charles一起做的事情』排行榜上的高位。當然他沒真的寫過這麼一個名單，但整件事明顯就很荒謬。儘管如此他們還是在接下來的兩小時裡複習了一些基本知識，而Charles總能輕易地找出Erik不瞭解的部分。他真是……極其有耐性，有那麼一兩次當Charles最初使用的教法不管用時，他也能馬上改變教學策略，而效果也是顯著的。

Charles之後讓Erik自己完成問題集的餘下部分，他則在房間裡踱步，身上有一種Erik也搞不懂源頭從何而來的緊張情緒。

「你午餐想吃中菜嗎？」Charles在準備走出書房前終於問道。

「好啊……來點正統的左宗棠雞（注19）？」Charles點頭示意，然後離開了。

（注19）     左宗棠雞（General Tso's Chicken）是美國中菜館裡的一道招牌菜，將雞塊去骨切丁後以蔥、薑、蒜、醬油、糖、醋、乾辣椒等調味炒拌而成。


	8. Chapter 8

Charles在那之後就消失了，他臨走前嘀咕了幾句類似我去一下街角就回來的東西，Erik則繼續在家裡完成他的物理作業。半小時後他聽到Charles回來的聲音。或者說，他以為回來的是Charles，直到他聽到一把女孩子的聲音在樓下發出怒吼。「Chaaaaarles！」

他馬上計算起這是來自一位不知哪來的女朋友的可能性，而她應該不會樂意見到Charles的同性戀Sugar-boyfriend；又或者是某個商業夥伴——那種會有對方家裡鎖匙的——聽上去也不大可能發生。所以當他在藏匿在沙發下跟裝作若無其事之間衡量過後，他決定繼續做他的物理作業，然後朝著最樂觀的方向去想。

「Chaa——噢。」聲音來自一位長相甜美的金髮女子，她有著迷人的眼睛和玲瓏的身體曲線。「抱歉，我不知道Charles找了……」她沒說完那句句子。「Raven，Charles的妹妹。」

這起碼解開了其中一個謎團。「他外出買中餐了。」

「天啊……酥炸牛柳！」她迅速拿出電話，迅雷不及掩耳地發出一條短訊後才在沙發坐下。「所以你一定是……男人。你們在交往嗎？我都不知道Charles又開始和別人約會了。」

好吧，臆測往往比事實更能使人信服。「Erik Lehnsherr。」

「老天爺，Charles的品味實在太好了。」Xavier的家族成員明顯都很擅長反諷，以致他聽不出Raven到底真的覺得他是一個完美男朋友，抑或是覺得他糟透了。此外Charles身邊的女人似乎都異常地愛對他做的決定作出批判。考慮到Charles付錢找人陪伴自己這個事實，他作出的決定可能確實不是最完美的。「所以呢，你是光有外表？還是說你同時也有腦袋？」

「這是Charles常常遇到的問題嗎？空有外表沒內涵？」他無法想像Charles怎樣跟一個連話都說不上的人交往。

「嗯哼，通常還加上體格健壯。你有特地去鍛鍊嗎？」Erik的直覺告訴他他正被自己的Sugar-boyfriend的妹妹調戲，而這真的……很奇怪。

「有的，在哥大工程學的空檔時間裡。」

「頭腦和筋肉並存嗎，我批准了。」Raven翹起雙腿翻閱起他的課本。「所以說你們交往多久了？」

「三星期左右吧。」

接著的問題來得急促又緊湊，Raven簡直就像在審問他一樣，上至校園生活和鍛鍊日程，下至他如何跟Charles結識和他是否愛Charles（他勇敢地回答著「說這個太早了」）皆一一問及。

「你家鄉在哪？」

「匹茲堡。」

她皺起眉頭。自他開始回答問題後，這還是他第一次接收到『不太滿意』的回應。「不是這裡附近嗎？」

那並沒有遠到跨越國境的地步，但他確實並非紐約人。「那到底有什麼——？」

他的答案被拿著一大袋中餐歸來的Charles打斷了，所有他將要被問到的問題都因而停止。Raven走近Charles，給了他一個緊得讓人肋骨作痛的擁抱，而他則在她臉上落下一吻以作回應。「滿意了吧，親愛的？」

「是啦，Charles。」Raven用那種在任何年紀都很常見的兄妹間調侃的方式說道。「你男朋友很可愛。」

「簡直無與倫比。」Charles馬上對她的回應給予肯定，然後坐到Erik於沙發旁的位置吻起他的頸項。

Erik有點迷失在隨後的對話裡——Raven喋喋不休地說起自己在學業上的近況，她是紐約大學的新生，而她的朋友們似乎正在瘋狂迷戀Charles。他們說起感恩節，那時Charles會回到溫徹斯特，而當中唯一讓Erik沒那麼強烈意識到自己像個外人的是Charles那溫和地撫摸著他後頸的動作，同時他並沒有將注意力從Raven身上移開。當Erik吃完自己的午餐後，他給了Charles一個擁抱便繼續看起課本，時不時用一隻手懶洋洋地掃過Charles的肚皮，偶爾聽著他們閒談著各種瑣碎事。大概一個小時後，Charles總算決定送她回去，他給她打包好剩飯，二人沿途有的沒地聊著，直到Erik聽不到他們的聲音。

當Charles回來時，他嘆了口氣後頹然坐在Erik旁邊，整個人自然地靠向他的肩膀。無需任何提醒，Erik自覺地讓Charles在沙發上攤開身子，再讓他躺在自己身上。「你不必這樣……」Charles就那樣蜷縮成一團，他是那麼小巧而溫暖，態度卻又如此堅定。

「我通過審核了嗎？」Erik譏諷地問道。這根本就無關重要，因為整件事本來……就是假的，但他心裡的某部分想要知道答案。

「你指你自己？我的話自然是沒問題，至於我妹妹……她態度不太明朗。她一向比較維護我。」

「這不是比較像哥哥會擔心的事嗎？」他沒覺得Charles在回避問題，但弟妹對兄姐有保護欲並不是那麼常見的事。

「沒錯。我覺得……」Charles把臉埋進Erik胸懷。「我覺得自己已經做得很不錯了，但事情總是容易變得複雜，對吧？我還是很愛她的。你有兄弟姐妹嗎，Erik？」 「沒有。」

「啊，有什麼家人呢？」

「媽媽跟爸爸，他們都住在匹茲堡。」這不是什麼有趣的故事，但他還是如實告訴Charles了。從鋼廠工人變成顧客服務部代表的父親跟任職侍應的母親，她工作的地點是那種你在二十一世紀還能用五美金吃到一頓晚飯的餐廳。

「你會回家嗎？例如在感恩節或是有其他假期的時候？」

「我是這麼打算的……除非你需要我留下……」

「噢，天啊我不是這個意思。我不會為了逃避我母親和她可怕的火雞而把你從家人裡劫走。」

Erik覺得很……矛盾。他或許沒那麼介意Charles為他帶來味道駭人的火雞。他本來不覺得假期是那麼接近的事，但這個學期仿佛完結得特別快，轉眼間它已近在咫尺。他突然發現自己不懂如何形容Charles。他要讓家人認為Charles是那種用來打發自己時間的玩伴嗎？他應否表現得很在乎？他要告訴他們真相嗎？那絕對會傷透 _某些人_ 的心，大概是他母親的。當Charles早晚發現自己還是想正常地約會時，Erik要假裝自己很傷心嗎？

Charles側頭吻著Erik雙唇，再往下滑讓鼻尖磨蹭他的咽喉。一輪磨蹭後是一個啃咬，Erik忍不住嘶叫起來。老天，就算這當中沒有愛情，他還是會很想念這一切。Charles是如此甜美和溫柔，卻又那麼的不知足。

有很長的一段時間他們就那樣縮作一團，Charles的手在Erik全身遊走，Erik則盡自己所能保持心平氣和。

摟摟抱抱後是更多的作業，晚上Charles帶了他到哥大校園附近一家他任職教授時很喜歡的餐廳吃飯，之後就坐的士回到Charles家裡去。回家後——Erik已經準備妥當，等著Charles把他拖上樓在任何想像得出的地方大幹一場——Charles動手收拾他的課本和物品，準備送他回家。

Erik已經走出了屋門，正在前往的士方向的半路上。他很認真地考慮提出留下的建議，他只是單純想跟彼此依偎著睡覺，因為Charles就像一張暖和舒適的被子一樣。但實際上他正在吻別Charles，默默接受對方似乎無意讓他留下來過夜的事實。

那感覺真是糟透了。

到達最後一級階梯時他轉過身深呼吸，因為他覺得這是最後的機會了。「你介意我留下過夜嗎？」

Charles搖搖頭，唇上掛著淡淡的笑容。「如你所願，Erik。」


	9. Chapter 9

Erik很快就接受了——雖然真的很奇怪——每星期大概有28%時間擁有世上最完美的男朋友這個生活模式。Charles的床技一流，他風趣、聰明、得體、慷慨和令人難以置信的性感……而他每週大概有兩天能享用這一切。至於其餘五天，Erik就跟單身沒兩樣，雖然還會有個怪異的跟蹤者Alex持續更新Erik學習生活上的一切細節。

他擁有世上最棒的公寓，兩房兩浴室和私人健身房，時尚美觀的裝潢極具現代感，如Charles所說位於校園附近，還有一個會跟他說「晚上好，Lehnsherr先生」的門房，他也很樂意代為領取Erik的乾洗衣物，這實在很 _詭異_ 。

_Emma_ 現在選擇來 _他的_ 公寓了，因為這裡比較舒適。

「我覺得他只是想跟我做愛。」

Emma瞪著他，她的嘴毫無形象地半開著，那是她聽到Erik的發言後盡了最大努力才能保持的動作，她放下手上的飲料。「我在想你到底是非常愚蠢還是非常聰明，Erik。」

Erik怒視她。「我意思是他似乎只會在心情好時才會找我。他總是那麼愉快，基本上沒怎見過他情緒低落。」

Emma揮揮手，在Erik看來這動作的意思等同「所以呢？沒看出這有什麼問題。」

自那次公園慢跑和隨後的悶悶不樂以後，Erik發現Charles很不願意在人前表現出自己真正的感受，從他甚至還想把Erik送回家這點就能看出。在此之外，Charles跟Erik一起時心情 _永遠_ 都是那麼好。他知道這其中一定 _大有文章_ ，一些令Charles變得傷心、冷淡和失落的往事，但在那之後Erik完全沒機會瞭解更多。「既然都付錢讓人跟自己發生關係了，為什麼連和人就地來一發的機會都不抓住呢？」

「所以你想跟Charles就地來一發？」Emma以一種怪異地混合著專注和好奇的語氣問道。

Erik不得不承認他想說的其實和這個意思相差不遠。「我想他在心情不好時也來找我！」

Emma傾前用手拍拍Erik的肩膀。「我覺得你最好記著Charles才是在這段關係負責決定……親密度的人。」值得慶幸的是當她提及『這段關係』時，語氣裡並沒有嘲諷或輕蔑的成份，因為有時Erik還是很難接受這件事，就是只是幻想著也不行。「如果他不需要你在低潮期陪伴著他，那你就應該接受現實。」

但這就是難題所在了。Charles根本不會 _問_ 他。好吧，他是會問一些徹底令Erik淪陷的問題，例如「你會不會很介意我幫你吸到射出來？」或者是「如果你沒異議的話我現在就想幹你。」抑或是很普通的「你願意陪我去一個地方嗎？」，而他每次的語氣都是如此恰當地有禮。當Erik主動一點或者嘗試誘導，或是以手臂環抱著Charles，還是在Charles沒有提出或暗示的情況下親吻他，甚至是當Charles沒有要求時主動建議留下過夜的時候，Charles看上去都會……於一瞬間顯得非常掙扎，但他通常下一秒就會表現出像是這本來就是他想要的。

「他看起來似乎不願意強迫我去做什麼。」

「他 _付了錢_ 好讓你聽從他的指令。」Emma馬上回答。「如果他想要違反你意願的話，他會那麼做的。」

如果Charles付錢是為了強迫他做什麼的話，那他還真是把這件事處理得很差勁。「我希望他能對我強硬一點。」

承認這個事實感覺很怪異。在遇上Charles前，他對這種協議的印象停留在抽象的想法裡。他本身也有欲望，他享受性愛——簡直愛死了——而他知道這本來應該跟對方的身份沒什麼關係，但他並不確定自己是否想過要犧牲自己——為了過活——賣身換取學費。從交易開始大概只過了一個半月，但Erik已經吃得溫飽和睡得充足，應付學業生活綽綽有餘；他買了一部新的手提電腦，不需要再擔心它隨時會因過熱而起火；他也發現自己正逐步地償還起大學貸款。Erik覺得自己不應該那麼享受跟Charles在一起的時光。實實在在地享受著這一切，甚至在Charles沒找自己的日子開始掛念他，這都是不對勁的。

Emma則完全沒有這些掙扎。「Erik……」她的語氣變得危險起來。「他付錢為的是你的作伴和肉體，沒其他的了。」

好吧……他做了個鬼臉。Erik意識到自己本該就是那個付出比收穫多的人。「幹。」

「沒錯，那才是你要注意的地方。」

Erik的臉枯萎得看起來馬上就要開始剝落了，但Emma看起來毫不在意。

他用手指亂搓著頭髮，在 _思考的過程中_ 不斷將頭髮梳高後再撫平，該死的。「我只是想知道他為什麼要用錢去解決事情，而不是直接去找一個正常的男朋友。」

這問題快要把Erik逼瘋了，如果Charles本身就是那種不喜歡投放真感情的人倒沒什麼，但他有說過Erik是個特例，而現在Erik發現他是那麼痛苦地——或者說是悲哀地——對這個情況感到困惑，可笑和好奇。

「是的……這麼說吧。」Emma用手指彈走她膝蓋上不存在的灰塵。「暫時沒多少關於這件事的傳聞，就算有的話也不算是什麼八卦，充其量只是些閒言碎語。」

Erik嗤之以鼻。閒言碎語。Hazel曾對Emma逛街時的同伴表達過這種『閒言碎語』，只因她覺得「那個高佻憂鬱的男人看起來不像是 _你喜歡的類型_ ，親愛的。」

「此事上『閒言碎語』得來的訊息是Charles跟他前度之間協商了某種封口令。Sharon和Hazel並不在同一個社交圈子裡，所以那中間若有什麼不見得光的細節，我就不清楚了。」

「Sharon？」

「Charles的母親。」

Erik皺起眉頭。那裡面一定有些 _什麼_ 。他一旦想像起到底是怎樣糟糕的一段關係才會需要用上封口令跟限制流言的傳播度時，心裡就覺得很難受。無論發生了什麼，內容必定精彩絕倫，而且絕不是指好的方面。「那他的妹妹呢？」

「Charles並沒有兄弟姊妹。」Emma馬上回答。

「什麼？」Erik轉身看著Emma，臉上寫滿了對她剛說的事表達出來的震驚和失常。「你肯定嗎？不是金髮，大概19歲，很漂亮，在紐大上學？」

他的朋友輕輕搖頭答道。「我之前有在一個波士頓交響樂團的籌款活動上見過Charles，那時我們還是年輕人，Charles正在哈佛上學，而他那時並沒有妹妹。我 _估計_ 她可能是他父母其中一方的私生女，但我也沒聽過類似的傳聞就是了。」

Emma看了看天花板，用鞋尖輕輕搭著木制地板，然後再度搖頭。「如果她真是十九歲的話……Charles的父親那時正處治療中期……我指的是他跟癌症一直以來的抗爭，所以我很懷疑他那時是否有那個興致，甚至是否有能力誕下私生子女。」

「要是這樣的話那個有著他家鎖匙的女生又見鬼的是誰？她介紹自己時說她是Raven，是Charles的妹妹。」

「還是那套說法，我們並不在同一個圈子裡，純粹只是……偶爾有交集，但我有聽說過Charles是獨生子，那還是Sharon二十多年前透過代孕技術才得到的孩子，他們之間大概沒什麼感情可言。」

「明顯是因為她烤的火雞非常難吃。」Erik嘀咕著，他依然想著謎一般的Raven，那位並非Charles妹妹的Raven。領養的可能性似乎也可以排除了，若果真有其事的話Emma會知道的。

Emma走了後，他在網上搜到Brian Xavier（注20）的訃聞，裡面提及他在Charles九歲的時候因為癌症病逝。 _他遺下妻子_ _Sharon_ _和兒子_ _Charles_ 。沒有提及Raven。但他轉頭一想，一般人通常都不會公開私生子女的存在，更何況這篇訃聞很可能是由Sharon撰寫的。

他稍後在網上搜到十六個——不相關的——提及Raven Xavier的網址，然後他決定把這當成一個提醒他切勿深入地研究Charles的個人生活的啟示。Charles只是他的工作，但Erik愈發覺得自己難以記住這點，就算是在下班時間也不例外。

（注20）     Brian Xavier是X-men漫畫原作裡Charles的父親，是一名富有的原子科學家（也就是Charles為什麼會那麼富有的原因）。


	10. Chapter 10

強迫症說得上是Erik的優點。假定她的名字是Raven——還有她在紐大上學這點——是真的，Erik決定先把學生名冊搞到手，再從中嘗試找出任何看起來像是Charles那位神秘非妹妹的Raven。

他的調查不幸遇上阻撓，因為他得在感恩節前完成所有作業，Charles也跟他約好了在假期前最後的星期二一塊吃晚飯。Erik對高級晚餐沒什麼概念，但他敢肯定自己有在好幾個美食頻道（注21）的節目裡見過這家餐廳的老闆，所以這應該是很高檔的地方。晚餐本身的節奏是緩慢且懶洋洋的，Charles舒適地坐在他對面，時不時用腳蹭著Erik的小腿肌肉。

「我會很想念你。」Erik好不容易在主菜和甜品之間的空檔擠出了這句話。

Charles看著他，眼睛瞬間睜得老大，再看著自己的碟子微笑著，那害羞的表情絕不應該出現在一個會對Erik的老二做出各種下流事的人臉上。「別傻了，那只是幾天的時間。」

「我還是會很掛念你的。」他跟自己說要盡可能表達自己的想法，因為Charles是那麼令人難以置信的棒，說實話他值得享受遠比付錢給某個年輕人來陪伴自己好上百倍的待遇。如果Erik有錢的話，他會反過來付錢以享受能跟Charles作伴。「我知道你的工作很繁忙……但……我還是想可以跟你多見幾次面。」

「Erik……」Charles試圖以喝水的動作隱藏自己，但這無法掩飾他向下方看的舉動，和那在他眼裡一閃而過的憂傷。「作為約會的伴侶，我恐怕並沒有你想像的那麼好。」

 _才沒有！_ 或者是……不完全是，但Erik還是不免為確認了自己的猜想而小小的興奮了一下，那證明了Charles實際上並不是經常都那麼風趣。「那不就是你……要找人來陪伴自己的目的嗎？」

Charles在接下來的幾分鐘裡突然非常專注地吃起自己的晚餐，Erik知道那是他表達『這話題到此為止』的信號。

「你想要匹茲堡的什麼嗎？鋼人（注22）的馬克杯？茄汁？」Erik咧嘴笑著，打從心底希望匹茲堡有多點可以出口的產品。Charles是有——時不時——表現出對油膩晚餐的喜愛（通常是煎蛋，芝士，或者其他會危害膽固醇水準和心臟的食物），他急切地想把Charles帶到Primanti Brothers（注23）或者差不多的地方。Erik覺得他會喜歡外帶的，但食物未必可以保鮮那麼久。

那個笑容跟那雙動人的藍眼睛一起回歸了。「有你就夠了。」

Erik有好一陣子都得專注地喝著自己那杯水，喉嚨裡像是梗著硬塊似的，讓他在喝水的過程遇上了阻礙。「我給你買一條糟糕毛巾（注24）好了。」他最後成功擠出了一句話。

「那我就是Xavier Genomics裡最成熟老練的人了（注25）。」Charles在稍作停頓後回應。

他的sugar-boyfriend極有可能是他見識過最可惡的混蛋（注26），而那可真是不容忽視的事實，結果他倆在一陣沉默後同時大笑起來。現在他 _真的_ 得去搞一條毛巾回來了，或者他可以讓他母親幫他買好，那他就不用在黑色星期五出門了。

晚餐後他們路過Erik的公寓樓下，Erik邀請Charles上樓，在Charles強調「不，我不想侵入你家」後再度發出邀請，直至Charles頷首讓他拖進大堂裡，在電梯裡忘情擁吻，然後在進入Erik公寓不夠幾秒就被推在門板上，Erik跪下用口腔含著Charles的陰莖幫他口交。待他完事後，Charles慵懶地把Erik猛然推倒在客廳的毛毯上以同樣方式回敬了他，直到最後二人都渾身無力只能仰躺喘著氣，Erik努力地讓自己的呼吸平靜下來。

「留下來。」Erik半是命令半是請求地說道。「我想在明天早上離開前見到你。」

「我得早點回去，假期意味著我可以有更多的時間待在實驗室裡……」Erik覆上來，以流連在胸口的吻讓Charles閉上嘴，同時留下大小不一的牙齒印。「還有……作為老闆……實在不應該穿回昨天的衣服上班……」

「讓Alex幫你拿替換的衣服。」Erik馬上爭辯。

「他在放大假。」

「那還有誰會注意到？誰會在意啦？回去換上實驗袍好了！他們在實驗室裡有準備吧？」

Erik用鼻尖和嘴唇輪流蹭著Charles的肚皮，然後等待著，期盼Charles的同意。「好吧。」Charles最終發出一聲嘆息。「就那麼做好了。」

他跟Charles總算回到睡房去，Charles把他自己的衣服掛起來，Erik則把握最後的機會執拾行李。他奇妙地察覺他衣櫃裡的衣物質感比起之前大大改進了。他有一條可以讓他在不需外出的日子穿著的破舊牛仔褲，但除此之外還有一大堆他以前根本無法想像穿在他身上會很合襯的牛仔褲；他還留有幾件印花T恤，其他都變成POLO恤和整潔的襯衫了。

Charles在浴室漱口為今晚作好準備。當他僅穿著四角褲回到睡房時，就看到Erik正在瞪著行李箱。「一切還好吧，Erik？」

「我剛發現我不認識自己的衣櫃了。」他用手指滑過那些疊得乾脆俐落的牛仔布和卡其褲上的厚重布料。

Charles走到他身旁一起看著那些衣物。「你還需要些什麼嗎？」

Erik只是搖搖頭，一邊手臂纏繞著Charles。「沒有什麼大不了的。」

「可能幫你買些冬天衣物？天氣很快就會轉涼了。」

Erik在Charles沒來得及給Alex傳短訊，告訴他得替Erik添購多少新衣物前就把他拖上床好讓他閉嘴。他們就那樣在對方身旁蜷曲著睡覺，Charles貼近他睡的那側，他的身體非常溫暖、柔軟和美好。Erik多希望他們可以常常像這樣子睡在一塊，但Charles的工作很繁忙，有時Erik也因為有早課或者得復習測驗而無法留下來。Erik早該睡了但他實在捨不得，任由自己的手指梳理Charles鬆軟的頭髮，再滑落至背部和身體兩旁，對方每一寸肌膚都在歡迎他的到訪，如此放任和可口。

Charles總是睡得很沉，就算有時看起來好像清醒了，也不過是本能地想要蹭著附近的物件再入睡而已。Erik曾試過把那個狀態的Charles從門口拖著走過四間房，當把他丟到床上後又馬上沉睡過去。Erik發現自己正不客氣地利用這點，讓自己得以在這個時候盡情以Charles醒來後不大樂意的方式觸碰對方。

「你真是一個可愛的笨蛋。」Erik臨睡前說道。「一個聰明的笨蛋……」他希望Charles可以……索求更多，索求所有Erik能給予的，無間斷地索取他的時間、注意力、身體，以致他的所有。

他知道這聽上去有點可悲，但他已經懶得管了。

他們早上五時在Erik調好的鬧鐘聲下醒來，用了過多的時間洗澡、親吻和愛撫對方，然後Charles幫他們兩個叫了的士，Erik則在收拾牙刷。

Erik趁二人於升降機裡牽起Charles的手，走過大堂時慢慢將手握得更緊，也容許Charles在向自己吻別時把他按壓在車側，這一切都讓他覺得自己有點可悲。他在唇上發麻的感覺——還有他身上其他部位——消散之前已經開始想念Charles了。

感恩節看起來將會是一個非常、 _非常長_ 的週末。

 

（注21）     美食頻道（Food Network）是美國Cable電視的電視台，主要播放烹調相關資訊。  
（注22）     匹茲堡鋼人或鋼鐵人（Pittsburgh Steelers）是一支位於匹茲堡的職業美式足球球隊，是拿超級碗（國家美式足球聯盟年度冠軍賽）次數最多的球隊。  
（注23）     Primanti Brothers是匹茲堡當地小有名氣的速食連鎖店，最有名的食品為夾著燒肉、意式捲心菜沙律、蕃茄跟炸薯條的意式三文治。  
（注24）     糟糕毛巾（Terrible Towel）是一條專為匹茲堡鋼人設計出來的黃色打氣毛巾，上面印有Terrible Towel字樣。其支持者會把毛巾帶到球場外不同地方使用，它曾被帶上珠穆朗瑪峰峰頂，甚至上過國際太空站。它除了象徵著匹茲堡鋼人外，也同時代表著匹茲堡本身。  
（注25）     『成熟老練的人』原文為hoopiest frood，引用的是英國作家道格拉斯‧亞當斯的小說系列《銀河系漫遊指南》裡一個梗。書裡提到毛巾是銀河漫遊者旅程中的必需品，因其有著各種有助漫遊者渡過不同難關的功用，從而引伸出一句漫遊者之間很有名的俚語：”Hey, you sass that hoopy Ford Prefect? There's a frood who really knows where his towel is.”（嗨你知道那個很可靠的福特‧派法特（男主角）吧？他是一個知道自己毛巾在哪，特別成熟老練的人吶），其中hoopy跟frood都是作者自創的字眼，意思同指成熟可靠的老練人。Charles在這裡提起的原因就是因為Erik提出要送毛巾給自己。  
（注26）     這裡作者運用了雙關語，『可惡的混蛋』一詞用的原文是biggest dork，而dork這詞除了指混蛋外另外還有陰莖的意思。


	11. Chapter 11

的士、飛機再加上兩趟巴士路程，他在下午順利抵達離家不到四個街區的位置。就算他已經拉著行李箱走上那條陡斜的街道，似乎也沒人認出他。那幢小型複式別墅座落於——雖然此刻裡面空無一人——Erik剛跨過的破裂行人道上，他走上階梯到達共用的門廊，摸出自己的鑰匙打開大門……他基本上是對著門下被油漆黏住的地方踢了一腳才打開。

地面那層跟他記憶中一樣，窄小的客廳跟飯廳，破舊的地毯，不大不小的電視跟一張小桌子；二樓有他父母的睡房，一間由睡房改裝而成的縫紉室，還有一間浴室。他往上再走一層到達閣樓，那裡是他自己的小套房。他有一個屬於自己的小型客廳——還有一部極小的電視——和另一間浴室，一間塞進床和抽屜衣櫃後連轉身的空間都沒有的睡房。天花板自Erik十四歲以來就顯得太矮，往後自然也沒任何改善，只有每下愈況的跡象。

把衣服掛好後，他漫無目的地在屋裡僅餘的數呎可讓他不受傷害地走動的空間裡徘徊，最後決定回到廁所去。他看著手錶，父親還得再等三小時才下班回家，母親則要再晚一小時。

好吧。

他給Emma和Alex傳了短訊，兩分鐘後他想起Alex這週在放假，於是再傳了一個短訊給對方，猶豫三分鐘後傳了另一個短訊給Charles。這樣所有身處匹茲堡都會區外的有心人士都會收到Erik已經到達陰沉的匹茲堡這個消息，之後Erik開始思索自己接下來要見鬼的幹嘛。正常來說他會找些功課來做，他通常會因為以玩樂之名耽誤了作業而感到內疚，但他最近處於在Charles聯絡他時得隨時準備好的狀態，這可比他任何工作都來得重要多了。他有考慮要不要去弗里克公園（注27）跑一圈，走到半途還是決定回家沿著穆雷大道（注28）來回跑，然後閃進他母親工作的熟食店。

完全沒人認出他，連那個自他五歲起就常常送他曲奇或醃菜還是 _什麼_ 的Terrence也不例外。或者他應該換回一件高領衫。他走向女服務生，午餐時段已經過了很久，但就算是最早睡的人也會覺得現在吃晚飯的話是太早了。「我可以坐在Edie（注29）負責的範圍嗎？」

她領著他到一張餐桌就坐。比起回家時大家都認出是你，浪子回頭（注30）實在有趣多了……

Erik瞪著餐牌，沒認真地看內容，他覺得有點無法思考和怪異。

「你好，歡迎光臨……」Erik轉身看著他母親的舉動讓她閉上嘴，她總算認出那位穿著整齊的禮服襯衫跟馬甲，打著領帶的年輕人是 _自己_ 的兒子。「Erik？」她用手臂緊緊環抱站起來的他，二人擁作一團。「看看你自己？那是什麼打扮？！」

Erik笑了起來，很是感觸，因為他想起有時他也會這麼反問自己。「媽，這只是些衣服啦。」他有些……健忘了，一般來說人們不會穿著西裝跟馬甲在街上四處遊蕩，你比較有可能在這裡撞見流浪貓，但沒什麼機會偶遇銀行家和交易員，更別說是全球排行前五百名的企業總裁。

她定過神後挺直身子。「你肚餓嗎？你上次吃飯是什麼時候？」

「應該是早餐吧？」他在機場點了一個百吉餅（注31），都怪 _某人_ 在淋浴時過份的纏綿令他遲到了。

他坐回椅上，母親咂著嘴表達不滿，堅持要他點好餐才肯離開。他決定來一客魯賓三文治（注32）。她在幾分鐘後回來，手上拿著炸薯條跟他點的三文治，然後在他對面坐下。「Erik，你看起來……」她似乎不肯定該用什麼字眼。「很開心。」

他發現自己不清楚如何該作出什麼回應。好吧，還是有對應方法的。「我的確很開心，我在學校混得不錯。」縱然那不是他開心的原因……但他愉快的情緒已經使他母親只需一眼就能以『開心』來形容他了，他以前總是看起來沮喪又鬱鬱寡歡的。因成績不理想而累積的負擔和日益沉重的債務，再加上身處在幾乎沒人可信任的陌生城市裡，他過去這年來的壓力可想而知，然而現在……現在這一切都消失了，取而代之的是某種蔚藍眼睛和棕啡頭髮的完美組合。

Erik發現自己正在思考自己母親會否喜歡Charles的可能性，然後他發現這根本無關緊要，因為Charles並不是……真實的。有時候Erik覺得他其實是自己想像出來的，一個完美的……像是某種把他的煩惱一掃而空的存在，並給予他以前無法想像的滿足。

「我遇到了一個人。」

Edie的表情突然明亮起來。「她是位怎樣的女生？」

Erik以最嚴厲的方式瞪著他的母親——實際上這並非什麼失控的情況，還比較接近他被激怒後扯著鬼臉吼道『媽你夠了啊啊啊！』。「是位男生。」他們之前並非沒討論過這個話題，事實上還進行了好幾次，在他 _格外英勇地_ 嘗試愛上和自己約會的Magda後。

他等待著，Edie盯著桌上看了相當長的時間。「好吧是位男生。他人怎樣？」

簡直完美……「他非常聰明和風趣……常常逗我笑……他長得很好看……」床上功夫也很好……他臉紅著搖頭。「他非常的棒。」

「那你愛這個男孩嗎？」

Erik覺得有什麼在胸口裡凍結了，那種感覺正在狠狠地攫取及榨壓他，以致他一時之間竟想不到該如何回答這個問題。他用手掌大力搓揉自己的臉，慢慢地思考起那些片段：那雙藍眼睛，那些笑聲，像要在床上融為一體的淺色肌膚，櫻桃紅的嘴唇，手挽手在街上閒逛，在公園裡跑步，互相把對方壓在牆上，各種回憶點滴浮現眼前。他最後在臉前拍掌後點頭，天知道他有多愛這個男孩。

他有想過的，想過要如何把Charles的事告訴母親，如何描述他們的關係，還有他有可能要為Charles的退出而假裝心碎，還有……天啊那根本就不用演什麼戲。

他的母親顯然誤會了他眼睛濕潤的原因，她把手伸前，輕輕握著他的肩膀。「我很確定他非常迷人，Erik。任何喜愛我家兒子的都是好人。」

這只讓他想要忍哭的舉動變得更為艱钜，但他還是點頭回應道。「沒錯……他真的……非常完美。」

他需要吃點什麼，或者說此刻他最不需要的就是填飽肚子。他覺得自己快吐了。就算Edie依然不知道原因，她還是決定讓他自己靜一靜。他點的三文治以極其緩慢的速度被解決掉，而他的思緒則糾纏不清，各種情緒混在一起：不可能的、可怕的、愉悅的、簡單的，這一切實在太複雜了。

他吃三文治時拿起手機找出Emma的號碼。 _我愛上他了……_ 這句話在他吃薯條時看上去特別刺眼。

_沒錯。_ Emma的回答一如以往地無補於事。

他在知道自己是同志後跟一堆人交往過，而他現在根本不懂那時是如何忍受的。沒錯他們嘗試過各式各樣的性愛還有其他玩意，但他從沒試過為誰如此神魂顛倒過，而這人恰巧是最不應該與之墮入愛河的人選。他第一次發現隨便找個人發生關係是這麼困難的事。

_我見鬼的該怎麼做？！_

Emma的回答花了很長時間才傳送過來，漫長的等待令人覺得很討厭。 _分手或者接受。他可是付了錢給你好讓你別愛上他的。_

非常好。去你的。

他為午餐付了錢後在母親額頭吻別，然後回到街上去。待回過神時，Erik發現自己正在童年時愛逗留的街道上漫無目的地走著，他走到弗里克公園，在那裡的小徑遊蕩，心裡蘊釀著——異樣的情緒。回到家裡的感覺是很好，但也讓他無比痛苦地醒覺自己正活在一個無法長久的夢幻世界裡。Charles實在太……難以形容了，他對這段關係毫不畏縮，拒絕他的 _任何人_ 都是該死的蠢材。

墮入愛河的感覺理應會令人驚艷和感到不可思議，還應該會帶來溫暖和舒適感，但Erik能感受到的只有慢慢浮現的絕望。這又不是風月俏佳人（注33）——並不是說他知道這套電影，不他根本就沒看過——Charles才不會駕著轎車來拯救他——更別說他根本不 _需要_ 被拯救——這只是一宗附帶性愛的長期金錢交易，並非一段浪漫的關係。

_你覺得我可以令他愛上我嗎？_

哇，他的發短信技巧完全顯露出他的可悲，或者說例證了他有多可悲？大概兩者都是吧。反正他的手機完全具像化了他對和Charles Francis Xavier這段隨性關係的感覺是有多糟糕。

_Erik_ _，我不是讀心者。是有這個可能性。不要瞻前顧後畏首畏尾，你有時會有這個傾向。_

笨蛋Emma。

就算她是對的，也不代表她就可以置身事外。

不，她完全可以。

Erik嘆著氣，把手機放回自己的口袋裡。

戀愛真是煩透了。

（注27）     弗里克公園（Frick Park）是匹茲堡裡最大的市政公園，也是匹茲堡四大歷史公園之一。  
（注28）     穆雷大道（Murray Avenue）為匹茲堡裡其中一條重點大道，其連接著松鼠山（Squirrel Hill）一帶的住宅區，該社區內的猶太人大多聚居於大道南方的磚屋內。  
（注29）     Edie Lehnsherr是X-men原作裡Erik的媽媽（就是XMFC裡那位一起被關進集中營的女士）。  
（注30）     浪子回頭（The Prodigal Son）是聖經裡著名的比喻，講述一個揮霍無度的兒子向父親拿取財產後在外面全數用光，潦倒之際想要回家去，在路上受到父親熱烈歡迎的故事。Erik提到這個比喻的原因是兒子回家時因為衣衫襤褸以致除了父親外沒人認出他，就像他回到匹茲堡卻沒人認出自己一樣，只是兩者的原因剛好是相反的。  
（注31）     百吉餅（Bagel）是一種麵包類食品，外表跟甜甜圈很像，把發酵了的麵團捏成圓環，先在沸水煮過才放進烤箱，形成充滿嚼勁的內部和色澤深厚而鬆脆的外殼。  
（注32）     魯賓三文治（Reuben sandwich）是一種煎製或烤製的三文治，兩片黑麥麵包夾著鹹牛肉、德國泡菜和瑞士起司。  
（注33）     風月俏佳人（Pretty Woman）是一套九十年代初期上演的美國電影，由理查‧基爾和朱莉亞‧羅伯茨主演（亦是後者的成名作），講述羅伯茨飾演的應召女郎如何成為基爾飾演的年輕總裁情人的故事。


	12. Chapter 12

Erik成功令自己沉醉在感恩節當晚應酬親戚們的狀態中，叔父跟阿姨們還有其他親友全都擠在一個小房子裡，Erik則悄悄蜷縮在後門廊裡其中一張椅子上啜飲著啤酒，幻想著Charles跟他在這裡為某個話題大笑著，又或者是純粹…… _跟他在一塊_ 。Erik肯定會說一些像是『我愛你』的蠢話，但至少Charles在這裡。他的妄想被Magda（注34）打擾了，她從後門走進來坐在他旁邊，手上拿著一杯給他的啤酒。他先把手上那杯乾掉，再喝起新拿的那杯。「我媽派你過來的？」

Magda根本不需要回答，她側頭的方式已經告訴了他答案。「抱歉。」

他用手臂環抱著她吻著她頭頂，再讓她在自己膝上找個舒服的位置坐下。Erik必須承認他們看起來該死的親密，但對於一個在自己行了受戒禮（注35）之後就一直跟他純潔地約會的女孩來說，他們的關係比起男女朋友更像是手足。Erik常常覺得最大的安慰莫過於自己直到他們發生關係前，都能一直對Magda完全坦誠——他那時已經相當肯定自己是同性戀，也有盡自己所能向她說明這點，他那天嘗試了三次後還是放棄了，在對她說出『沒錯，絕對是同性戀』後她也沒責怪過他，讓他覺得對方真是一個非常得體的女孩。

「她沒明說，但我猜……你們又進行了一場『沒錯我就是同性戀』的對談？」Magda輕吻他的太陽穴，再移到肩膀上。

「我遇到一個人。」

「告訴我關於他的事。」

他照辦了，他沒說出他們的相識經過或是Charles為何需要他，只是告訴了對方關於那些依偎著對方和補習的時光，他們如何緊抱著對方，還有一些經過修飾，於地毯、門板上和其他想像得出的地方發生過的兒童不宜情節。有時他難以相信自己居然只跟Charles認識了八個星期，就算Charles在過程中有所保留，他依舊令人痛苦地真摰，那實在令人無法不愛他。

「所以說……問題是什麼？」Magda在Erik說了一連串好不容易停下來時問道，他喝了一大口啤酒。

「什麼問題？」

「你聽上去是那麼的……不滿足。」Magda喝了口啤酒，然後在Erik大腿上坐直身子，他緩緩用手指掃過她的背部。「你覺得這段關係不會長久？」

他當然不能把真相說出來。「他只是……剛從一段糟透了的關係中走出來，連他的妹妹都覺得開始一段新戀情是過於急進了。」他成功地將話題的重點轉移了。「我甚至不知道發生過什麼，不過基於我的觀察，那一定……很嚴重。」

「哦。」Magda又喝了一口啤酒。「這個嘛，你想要退出已經太遲了，明顯地你已經、極其痛苦地、墮入愛河了。我多希望你能用其中一半的注意力這樣看著我……」Erik張開口準備道歉，但被對方噓著阻止。「我知道，我明白的。不必多說了。他要是錯過你的話就是個大白癡。」

「事實上他是個天才，不過還是謝謝你的支持。」

他們沉默地坐了很長一段時間，就那樣盯著後門廊外喝著啤酒，直到寒意開始來襲。「要回你的房間玩卡牌嗎？好遠離Ethel阿姨，並且多給你媽媽幾個小時的希望。」

他對於『幾個小時的希望』這部分有點內疚，但回避Ethel阿姨則無妨，於是他倆迅速抓起一組六罐裝啤酒進了Erik房間裡鎖好門，直至大夥兒要離開才出來，他動作誇張地給了Magda一個純粹的吻別。他沒有對他的母親惡言相向，儘管他覺得她就是被攻擊也是自找的，誰叫她如此露骨地想要撮合他和一個她認可的乖巧猶太女生。

打電話給Charles感覺是個很棒的主意。Erik想向他抱怨那個刻意安排的相親，但他極力控制住自己，直到翌晨十時半才打電話到Charles的公司。

「Charles Xavier。」Charles在第三下鈴聲後接聽了電話。

「我還以為你會躲在實驗室裡，因為大家都回家了。」Erik回答著。

「Erik。」Charles聽上去很愉快，他甚至能感受到話筒那邊飄浮著的氣泡。「我做了幾個實驗，但得等到午餐時段才能知道結果，所以……我正在整理檔案。」

「偉大的總裁光環。」

「如果他們事先跟我提到會有這麼多工作要幹的話，我就會繼續留在學校攻讀政治了。」

Erik邊戳著自己的書架邊思索該如何作出回應。「我敢肯定他們會很樂意讓你回去，前提是你要求的話。」

Charles直接地嘆了口氣。「我能忍受這一切，如果擁有個人助理和一個超級火辣的男朋友是附帶福利的話。」

「所以我排在個人助理後面哦？」Erik開玩笑地說道，雖然他其實對於Charles的反應有點……傷心。

「這取決於不同日子，但有時，當你在想起之前，就有一份中餐放在你眼前，那感覺之好是有機會排在累死人的性愛和擁抱之先的。」

Erik默默記住他得在之後找個時間給Charles帶點中餐。「我會記住的。」他們一瞬間陷入了沉默，Erik四周探索著下一個話題。「感恩節過得怎樣？」

Charles沒花多少時間去回答這問題。「還不錯吧。」

「那麼好啊？」

「你又沒試過我母親煮的火雞。」

「至少你有Raven陪著你，對嗎？」

停頓了一長段時間後，Erik遲鈍地發現他得找出更多關於那女孩的資料。「她今年不在。她通常會和朋友煮些什麼的，我想他們買了一塊火雞胸肉然後在大學宿舍裡吃掉了。」

「那真是太不幸了。」Erik在『潛在Xavier私生女』旁邊打了個勾，在『對Charles有男朋友一事毫不在意的公開女友』旁邊標上減分記號，名單上不幸地還餘下一個『秘密女友』。「我媽煮的火雞棒極了，我可以帶一些給你……那至少我們還能享用一些比較像樣的剩菜。」

「想也別想，在我的雪櫃裡還躺著兩磅火雞胸肉，就算用來做雞皇飯也不見得會好吃得去哪。」Charles大笑著。「你要帶東西給我的話買點馬鈴薯就好，或者餡餅也可以。」

餡餅……他可以做這個。「蘋果味？南瓜味？還是南瓜芝士蛋糕？」

「你根本是惡魔，Erik，還用這些誘惑我。」Charles再次大笑。「你媽很擅長做餡餅嗎？」

Erik好一陣皺著眉，他深呼吸了一口氣。「是很擅長，但我恐怕她不會為你焗餡餅就是了。她安排我前度女友來跟我談談，就在我告訴她我正在……」他停下來，他不肯定自己該如何結束這句句子。「你懂的……正處於一段關係中。」

『處於一段關係』是個很好的形容，既婉轉又夠模糊。

Charles什麼都沒說。Erik開始冒汗了。「我很抱歉，Erik。你其實不用……」Erik能聽見對方的呼氣聲。「根據我的想像，你的母親似乎對你的生活和作出的決定都很滿意。」

Charles正在想像他母親是個怎樣的人嗎？「哦她是的……除了同志這部分。我以為如果這已經是既成事實的話她會比較容易接受，例如我帶著伴侶回去什麼的。她似乎期望隨著時間流逝我起碼可以變成雙性戀。」

「這有可能嗎？」Charles問道，語氣中帶著戲謔。

Erik笑了。「天啊不，沒什麼機會了。」其實他沒怎嘗試過，但他不會告訴Charles這點。「我沒……阻礙你做什麼吧？」

「直到午飯前我都是你的，Erik。」他可以想像到Charles前傾的模樣，睜大的雙眼散發著光采，眼神是如此的專注。他見過那個表情很多次了，而每次看到都是那麼惹人喜愛。

他在房間裡踱步，然後咬了咬嘴唇。「你穿著什麼？」他無法相信自己剛說了什麼。

Charles的回答幾乎是馬上傳來的，他明顯被逗樂了。「這可是感恩節翌日，恐怕我斷不會還像平日一樣穿著裁縫製西裝吧。」

「你沒回答我的問題，Charles。」他嘗試以一種Charles會喜歡的混合著調侃跟咆哮的方式反問。

「喔不……你真的想……？」他覺得自己聽到一聲悶響，還有Charles到處摸索的聲音。「我的話……牛仔褲跟休閒襯衫，喔還有領帶。」

「緊身牛仔褲？」他愛死在那些褲的包裹下Charles臀部顯露的形狀了。

「今天是感恩節翌日，Erik，我穿著的是充滿男子氣慨的破舊牛仔褲。」

「我還以為你母親的烹飪技術很差呢。」 _顯然_ 這才是他在半途中應該說的話題，在他嘗試令Charles跟他……

「我絕對是一個天才，Erik，但你想要的是電話性愛還是討論我媽的烹飪技巧，我可不會混淆兩者。」

他咬住嘴唇好令自己不致發笑。「這個嘛，你是有提到剩菜……」

「Erik！」Charles _咆哮著_ ，而他發現自己的陰莖居然有了反應。

如果他真要這麼做的話……他走到樓下視察，鎖上大門後走回自己的房間。「把你的襯衫從褲頭拉出來。」

他開啟揚聲器後聽到一聲含糊的咒罵聲，這表示Charles很大機會正在跟隨他的指令，而且聽起來還好像混進了其他下流的舉動。「搞定。」

「你在哪？」

「事實上我正安坐於相當舒適的辦公椅上。」

只有Charles一個人……「我多希望我也在那裡，在辦公椅上跨坐在你身上。」

Erik聽到另一邊傳來一陣很長的呼氣聲。「我非常樂於接受那提議，Erik。你穿著什麼？」

「黑色絲質四角褲，還有那件你喜歡我運動時穿著的白裇衫。」

「看來有人剛起床不久啊。」Charles答道，但他的呼吸頻率肯定加快了，Erik透過電話都能感受到這點。

Erik回到自己的睡房。「事實上，有人正要回到被窩裡。」他就那麼做了，四肢在床上攤開伸展著，隔著襯衫輕輕掃著自己的腹部。他暫時還算平靜。「我在床上了，一切已經準備妥當。」他開啟了免提功能，然後把電話放在胸口，雙眼盯著天花板。

「捲起你的裇衫。」Charles說道，Erik照著辦，把裇衫捲高了幾吋。「自己摸那兒。你的腹肌真是令人發狂的結實。」他由著自己的手指流連在腹肌那一帶，享受著那種緩慢的觸感。「我真想舔那處。」

Erik愉快地哼著歌。「解開你的領子，幾顆鈕扣就好，然後鬆開你的領結。我也不想你待會呼吸變困難對吧？」

「你是不會。」Charles答道，Erik聽到Charles在執行自己指令時停頓了一陣。「現在領帶在我手裡了，說起來……你喜歡蒙眼嗎，Erik？或者是被綁起來？」

他並不清楚，但只要對象是Charles的話……「我不知道。我會讓你自行找出答案。」

「你真會折磨人！」Charles馬上回答。「稍微張開雙腿，然後撫摸你的大腿。」

Erik輕易地完成了這個指令，讓手指慵懶地上下滑動，直到四角褲的邊緣再返回去。「你喜歡這樣看我對吧？雙腿張開，期盼著你的進入。」

「那是當然。」Charles肯定起了反應，呼吸聲大得Erik在電話另一頭也能聽到。「那感覺很……愉悅，還有……沒錯我很喜歡操你，非常喜歡。你有潤滑油嗎？」

Erik以呼嚕聲作為肯定的回答，他拿出了護膚露。「你呢？」

「我 _在_ 辦公室裡，Erik。」

「如果我去過你的辦公室，並且在你的辦公椅上騎過你的話，那裡就會有潤滑油了。」Erik答道。

「老天。」Charles輕咳著。「我——唔……」

「現在隔著牛仔褲撫摸你自己，就那樣……慢慢的一路摸下去。我多希望我在你那邊Charles……後背靠著你的辦公桌，把一切表演給你看。」Erik完全不知道Charles的辦公桌長什麼樣子；那不重要。Erik想像自己如何背向後弓著，臀部向著Charles的方向推進。「或者我可以穿著其中一套你愛死了我穿起的三件套西裝過來找你。」

「灰色那套。」Charles倒抽著氣答道。天啊他聽起來像是快射了。Erik伸手摸著自己的陰莖，那裡已經半硬了；在Charles的辦公室裡被他看著是多麼的完美和煽情的提議。

「我會在那裡等著你，Charles。把那條質感柔軟的灰色西褲頂到爆，求你幫我把內褲脫下來。」

「樂於奉陪。」Charles答道，聲音裡帶著的渴求奪去了Erik的呼吸。「就在我的辦公室裡為你跪下，Erik。你會抓住我的頭髮幹著我的口腔，用那種你一直想去做又掖著未曾一試的方式。你繃緊了那雙該死的長腿上的肌肉，好使你保持站著的姿態。」

Erik發現自己的肌肉確實繃緊了，下身正模擬進出那不存在的口腔。「你常常幻想在你的辦公室裡幫我口交嗎，Charles？」

他得到一聲輕柔的嗚咽作為回答。

「你的嘴，Charles……」他有點胡言亂語了，手早就像不屬於自己似的，擅自把陰莖掏出來開始上下套弄。「當我自己一個人躺在床上手淫的時候，我會回想起你在轎車裡是怎樣幫我吸的，然後我根本都不用再摸自己了。」這完全是事實，光是那幻想就足夠讓Erik在很多個晚上硬起來了。

「你可以為我張開雙腿嗎，Erik？讓我替你擴張，使你內部鬆軟起來……讓我來……」Charles的聲線再一次慢慢消失。

Erik一把抓過護膚露塗抹在三根手指上，再一口氣放進其中兩根，被進入時不禁發出嘶叫聲。「嗯我已經……我把兩根手指放進去了，Charles。」他左右擺動雙腿，身體弓曲著好讓手指插得更深。被撐開的感覺過於強烈，可痛苦跟快感比起來根本不值一提。「多希望那是你的手指。」

「沒錯……是的，完全正確。」Erik聽到單調的鐺鐺聲，然而Charles的嘆息依舊粗重。Erik把手指蜷曲起來按摩著前列腺，絲毫不吝嗇地大聲呻吟。「為我高潮吧，Erik。我想要沉淪在你高潮的呻吟裡。」

喔這真是太不公平了！他更深入自己體內，雙腿向後蜷曲，一邊想像那個既溫暖又火熱的口腔，一邊把手指緊握狠狠地快速套弄著自己。「Charles！」他與其說是在叫著他的名字，還比較像喘著氣的哀求。他射到手上跟腹上一團糟，陰莖還時不時抽動起來。他多想就這樣閉上眼睛滿足地躺平睡一覺，但事實上他又開始用手指蹂躪起前列線，那裡因為剛來臨的高潮而變得極度敏感。

他知道Charles指的是什麼，那是一種混合了愉悅與疼痛，像發狂了一樣的呻吟聲。在他第五或是第六次套弄時感覺來了，他蜷曲著身子喘息，慢慢發出低吼。

「快一點。」

Erik的動作變快了，手指仿佛產生了痙攣的疼感。喔老天，Charles也在套弄著好跟Erik的嗚呼趕上速度，Erik肯定是這樣沒錯。

「好……我……就是這樣……我……」快將高潮的Charles已經無法說出完整句子了。「噢，Erik！」

Erik的腹部因為Charles聲音裡赤裸裸的情欲而扭動著，他平日總是過份誠懇而真摰，現在這模樣光是想像已夠Erik高興一陣子。他停下手指的動作，把它們抽離體內，四肢無力地攤在床上盯著看米色的天花板，想像著Charles如何坐在他那端莊的辦公椅上喘息，手上滿是射出來的精液。那真是不得了的場景。

「你簡直是……小蕩婦。」Charles最後說道。Erik咧嘴笑了，就算Charles根本看不到他。「下次見面一找到合適的地方就要操翻你。」

「我要先在飛機上幫自己擴張嗎，Charles？」

這條問題換來一句飽含欲望的抱怨。「你已經無藥可救了。」

「就是那樣。所以你的答案是？」

「我無法拒絕你的任何請求，Erik。」

那種雀躍的心情又回來了。「我走了後你有掛念我嗎？」

「簡直無法自拔啊。」

「或者你星期日該為我準備一部的士到機場接送我。」

「當然了。」Charles深呼吸了一口氣。「親愛的我得去清理一下，那就兩天後見了。」

他們互相道別後Erik掛掉電話，腦裡嗡嗡作響，整個人暖暖的很滿足。他懶洋洋地用裇衫把手抹乾再把它脫掉，然後開始想像在回家前得洗多少次衣服……

 

（注34）     Madga Eisenhardt是X-men原作裡Erik的妻子，也是緋紅女巫跟快銀的母親。  
（注35）     受戒禮（bar mitzvah）是猶太裔家庭為年滿13歲的男孩子舉辦的成年慶祝典禮，意味著該青少年從這天開始得為自己的行為負上責任。


	13. Chapter 13

Charles低頭看著自己雙手，它們沾滿了不尋常地多的精液。他一次又一次把頭猛撞在辦公桌上，這個情況持續下去的話他很快就會腦震盪的，那可不是什麼好玩的事兒。他往桌上瞎摸著，總算找到些紙巾把雙手跟陰莖擦乾淨，然後把褲扣重新拉上後，再將其中一個窗戶打開至剛好可讓十一月的寒風吹進來的地步。他的辦公室絕不能用小來形容，但他覺得此刻它嗅起來就像是Xavier Genomics的總裁在跟他那位還是學生的護草使者暨男朋友進行電話性愛時射了一地，那感覺令人尷尬不已。

「白痴。」 他走到離辦公室相距幾個間隔的洗手間，把用過的紙巾丟掉，再走到洗手盆用力擦洗雙手。他必須冷靜下來，Erik跟他只是簽了該死的合同，他……

Charles的腦海裡浮現出所有可以用上的字眼：男妓、護草使者、sugar baby、諸如此類。Erik是一個優秀，具吸引力和獨特的男人，他……

他把腦袋猛撞向廁格的牆，仿佛它們比辦公桌更令人無法饒恕一樣。

他本來以為維持一段雙方都能預計內容的關係會比較容易處理。Erik投身的原因是金錢，Charles則是為了性愛跟偶爾的作伴，這樣他們都能滿足。要是他當初也有付Jeremy（注36）錢的話他大概也不會……

那又是另一段他不該想起的回憶了。他回到休息室，抓起一個馬克杯給自己倒了杯滾燙的熱水，在返回辦公室前拿了個茶包浸泡著，就好像他此刻沉浸在自己的愚蠢行為裡一樣。他已經對Erik產生了感情。一開始時Charles安慰自己說這只是條件反射，或者是替代和投射的感情之類。他渴求別人的陪伴，就算他自己本身已經很出色，也喜歡獨立地生活，他還是無法否認自己比較喜歡有人跟自己作伴跟做愛，對象最好帶到公開場合也不遜色，還能陪他一起跑步。他 _喜歡_ 有人屬於自己的那種感覺，而Raven又比想像中住得更遠更靠近南面，他知道她不太關心那個過份保護自己的兄長，所以他嘗試讓她過著自己的生活，但……

Charles Xavier毫不羞愧於承認自己是個擁抱癖。

當然所有人——所有人是指Moira跟Raven，這世上唯二他允許在這個問題上有意見的人選——都覺得Charles不應這麼快就跟另一個人好上。Charles當然同意這點，這也是他給自己買了一個伴，而不是去找一個普通的男朋友的原因。但他現在有人作伴後，就自然想要找一個普通男朋友了。

但他指的也不是任何一個男朋友，他想要的是Erik。這就是他在這個偉大的計劃裡最大的弱點，他原本可是要在徹底跟感情分離的前提下尋找一個為了錢跟他維持關係的人：然而當他擁有一段跟感情分離的關係和一個肯為錢而牽涉其中的人選後，他開始渴求更多。為什麼他就不能晚幾個月才跟Erik相遇？等到他跟Jeremy那段令人心碎的關係成為過去後才碰面？

他已經近乎絕望地習慣了別人為了錢或者以他作為踏腳石接近自己；他也習慣了在開始交往後好幾個月後從對方尋根究底的問題裡識破他們的背後動機。但Erik顯然是世上最厲害的騙子，Charles無法看出他到底想要什麼。或者他只是很滿意得到的金額和Charles給予自己的自由時間，但他比之前任何一個人都要更成功地讓Charles誤以為他們正處在熱戀期。眼神是一切的關鍵，而Erik的雙眼……跟他其餘部分一樣完美。

今天的Charles顯而易見是個該死的蠢貨。

散落在桌上的紙張令他回到現實，更多的報告和檔案等著他完成，那個治療方案在通過FDA審查而遇上的難題也等著他去解決。他們已經順利通過了醫學測試，理論上 _不該_ 再有延誤，他手頭上本來有三個完全合法的審查推薦書，但Jeremy的…… _背叛_ 令審核遇上極大阻撓，William Hughes趁機繼續他自己的研究並嘗試打敗Charles以取得在市場上推出那個方案的資格。以Jeremy帶出的資料數量計算，他的野心絕對有機會成為事實。

Charles知道最重要的是把那個該死的治療方案推出市場，而不是為了錢甚至是股價，純粹只是因為這是應做的事。療法，有效的療法，通過精密實驗測試的療法必須為大眾所能購買，因為有性命等著它來拯救。

或者說有一個人等著它來拯救。

他不能冒險讓自己在這個時候分神，但他是那麼迫切的想要那麼做。

「喔，Erik……」這大概就是當你朝思暮想著一個可以隨時見面和做愛的對象時所表露出來的可悲了……這麼說吧，明顯地連Charles自己也不知道他原來可以如此思念一個人。

他最後決定把餘下的上午跟整個下午都留在實驗室裡，甚至連星期六也照樣上班，為的只是逃出家裡，嘗試抒緩那因無了期的等待著星期日晚不知何時回來的Erik而繃緊的神經。以他現在的表現，Charles不確定自己能否活著捱到寒假結束。

說到寒假……他應該要給Erik買份聖誕禮物。他又一次用頭撞著辦公桌。

星期日Charles叫了輛車到機場接送Erik回家——或者到Charles的住所——而他緊張地花了過長的時間等待，來回踱步猜測Erik會否先到Charles這裡來。他嘗試告訴自己這根本不重要，遲幾天才見到Erik也 _不會有什麼問題_ ，但連他都不相信這點，他辦不到。他完蛋了，簡直荒謬得無藥可救。

在Erik應該已經抵達紐約一個小時後，門鐘響起了，而Charles得努力克制自己才不致於狂奔至大門，將其扔到一旁然後直接把Erik推到牆上來一發。反之他成功地讓自己慢慢走向大門再打開，看著站在門另一邊的Erik——他手裡拿著看來像是點心盒的東西，行李箱放在身後，身上穿著時髦的外套跟圍巾。

「Erik……」他向對方展露自己最動人的笑容，幫他進屋後頭向上仰親吻他。Erik雙手都拿著東西，這意味他無法回抱對方，但Charles不知怎的很享受手臂環抱著Erik頸項的狀態，嘴唇貼在一起的觸感，還有放在他後背底部絕妙位置上的手掌。「歡迎回來。」

「這比我想像中的『歡迎回家』熱情多了。」Erik前傾以更強的力度回吻他，身體同時向Charles貼緊。

Charles覺得自己快要融化，但燃燒的進桯被Erik拉回自己並奉上點心盒的動作給阻礙了。

「雖然不是自家製的，但Gullifty's（注37）的水準比自製更美味。」Charles拿過盒子往裡面一瞄，看到裡面放著的大概是南瓜餡餅或是南瓜芝士蛋糕，他覺得自己正身處天堂。「運輸安全局（注38）的人不是很喜歡這種做法，但我成功排除萬難把它完整帶回來了。」

Charles大笑，然後把甜點拿到廚房放進冰箱。他到底做過什麼值得令Erik甘心留在他身邊？Erik脫下外套，把它掛在廚房裡其中一張椅子上，在傾身靠向料理台前把袋子放在一旁。他看上去很美味，線條是那樣剛正和完美，Charles根本懶得阻止自己向他走過去，以手指在他的胸膛描繪著，再慢慢下移至胃袋，然後在那裡停住。

Erik唯一的反應就是用手指撫摸著Charles的下頜，然後遞給他一件細細包妥的物件。他瞥了一眼；那是一個安全套。

「我記得有誰說過在第一眼看到的合適地點來一發？」Erik露齒笑著問道。

「你不會真的……？」Charles的聲音愈來愈輕，而Erik唯一的回應則是頑皮地抬起眉毛。「噢天啊……」

Charles發現自己已經無暇顧及這一切是否都是在演戲，因為他 _需要_ Erik，他需要在他裡面，需要在他身邊，需要觸摸他，任何代價都無法令他放棄他。

（注36）     Jeremy是Charles前男友的名字。  
（注37）     Gullifty's是一家位於匹茲堡的小餐廳，已於2013年結業。  
（注38）     美國運輸安全局（National Transportation Security Administration）隸屬於美國國土安全部，負責管理和制定全美所有公共交通上的安全守則。


	14. Chapter 14

Erik跟在Charles後面，他被拉進其中一家跟廚房只相隔好幾呎的休息室，在那裡Charles把Erik推倒在地吻了上去。

他先從Charles的襯衫開始動手，剛把鈕扣解到剛好可以脫下的地步便用力拽下來遠遠拋開，確保它只會皺作一團，而不會因為接下來進行的活動而弄髒。作為回應，Charles也扯下Erik的襯衫猛然丟到一旁。他讓嘴唇湊到對方肩膀上，開始親吻和啃咬那片露出的肌膚。Erik喘著氣，喘息慢慢化成嗚咽聲。他們已能掌握迅速脫下對方衣服的技巧，不消幾下工夫已經全裸的在毛毯上滾作一團，誰也沒在意那條價值看似比Erik年薪還要高的毛毯。

翻了個身，Erik輕輕把Charles壓在毛毯上，開始向對方的身體大肆撻伐。天知道他是何等思念這男人身上每一吋肌膚，他先在對方的肩膀和鎖骨上輕輕留下咬痕，再將攻勢轉移至胸口，最終停留在Charles的乳首。Erik輕柔地用舌頭舔著一邊，再以手指捏弄另一邊。

「你想要怎樣上我，Charles？」他將進攻的範圍下移，以鼻尖蹭著Charles的腹部，再以一隻手撫摸著直到對方完全硬挺。「我想要你在我裡面，我在幫自己準備時一直想著你。」他已經在飛機上讓自己迅速射了一次，過程中並非特別享受，畢竟從匹茲堡出發的機程才一小時不到。雖不算火辣，但老天爺，在過程中想著Charles感覺真是太棒了。

「天啊Erik，你真是……令人難以置信。」他捕捉到Charles往旁邊一瞥的眼神。「過來吧。」他將Erik從毛毯上拉起讓他背靠牆，再調整一下二人的姿勢，令Charles低頭倚著牆，而Erik則跨坐在他身上。「還有你真的很可愛。」Charles讓自己的手在Erik胸前遊走，先是輕輕試探，隨後是大力的撫摸。

Erik是有想像過——或者說他已經準備好——在地板上、被按在牆上、甚至是任何說得出的地方被操，但現在這種小心翼翼地，緩慢且慵懶的親密方式可沒有被列入他的幻想之中。Charles非常關心他人，又是如此大方，他會讓Erik先到達高潮沉浸在愉悅當中，但過程裡總欠缺現在這種簡單的愛撫，以致當它出現時是那麼讓人難以置信。

他們都不想浪費這個難得的機會，Erik抬起手在Charles臉上緩慢地遊走，指尖掃過對方的頭髮，輕輕按壓在那底下的皮膚。Charles的雙眼顫振閉上，Erik趁機前傾柔順地吻著他，先是嘴唇，然後在臉頰和唇瓣遊戈著，最終到達Charles一邊的眼瞼。「你今天似乎特別深情呢，Erik。」

Erik以低哼代替語言，算是同意了這說法，他直接俯身向前舔著Charles的喉嚨，然後慢慢啃咬著。Charles喜歡的力度和那份恰到好處的粗暴他全部一清二楚，他甚至能讀懂對方的心情。

「我得說我完全不介意這個變化。」Charles手伸往下方，先在Erik和自己的陰莖之間來回撫慰著，隨後拾起那個被遺棄在地上的安全套。

Erik全神貫注地看著Charles，看他戴上安全套後猛地拉近自己，用手指抵住入口，然而就在這時，Erik推開他的手。「慢慢進來就好，我已經擴張過了。」

Charles的後腦勺撞上背後的牆壁。「蕩婦。」

Erik決定將這當成自己可以自由活動的暗示，他小心地握著Charles的堅挺對準穴口，緩慢地坐了下去。他能感受到內部的黏稠，已經充份潤滑過的腸壁讓臀瓣張合的動作連帶變得淫蕩起來，縱然過程還是比他想像中痛，他現在能做的只有把動作盡可能減慢，深呼吸後再次沉下身體。他抬頭看著Charles的眼睛——天啊那雙眼睛——它們正盯著Erik的臉，鎖定在他上下吞吐的動作。當內部終於完全被Charles撐開填滿後，他把前額貼著對方的肩膀，然後深深吸了一口氣。

「噓……」Charles用手按著Erik背部，在那裡上下移動著安撫他。「放鬆身體，Erik。」

他輕輕扭動身體，嘗試尋找讓自己最舒適的角度，這動作惹得Charles嘶叫起來。

「你裡面 _好_ 緊。」

當Erik終於找到支點後，他伸出一隻手臂搭在Charles身上，開始用對方的老二操著自己。「你很漂亮，Charles。」我愛你。

Erik控制著節奏，緩慢且懶洋洋地騎著Charles，與此同時對方緊抓著他，一手放在Erik的背部，另一隻手包裹著他的堅挺，隨著抽插的節奏上下套弄。快感來得格外綿長，且並不會強烈到令人失控。Erik甚至能看著Charles的雙眼如何在高潮來臨前失焦，聽到他唇齒間溢出的自己的名字，而自己也在數秒後再一次射了。 

「Charles……」我愛你。

他是個儒夫，Erik挪動雙臂給Charles一個擁抱，並且輕吻了他的太陽穴。

他發現自己不願意離開Charles溫暖的臂彎，但最後還是成功說服自己跟對方的身軀隔開一點距離稍作休息，不過身體依舊維持著跪下的姿勢跨坐在對方大腿上。「我很掛念你。」

Charles頜首向下看，前額貼著Erik的胸膛。「嗯，我也一樣。」

Erik不肯定自己是否做錯了什麼，甚至連有否做錯事也不清楚，但他還是選擇用手指按摩Charles的脊柱跟背部，感受著其中突起的部分。他覺得自己可以持續做著這動作直到永恆，在每吋他能接觸的肌膚上遊走。「我……」他深呼吸了一口氣，讓自己鎮定下來，思索該怎麼做才能簡單地表白心意。「假期的時候，我希望你能跟我一起回家。」

Charles愣住了，額頭離開Erik胸前靠回牆邊。Erik觀察到他臉上的複雜表情，當中帶有喜悅及緊張，還有一些他從Charles那雙感性的雙眼裡也看不出來的情緒。

「如果你打算拒絕，我能接受的唯一的理由就是你真的非常忙，因為我真心希望你能來，Charles。」他迫切地想要Charles來，他的手轉移陣地到Charles胸前，輕柔地觸碰著那些他在不久前啃咬和吮吸過的地方。

「或者……我可以調配幾天休假。」Charles不情願地承認。「我想也不會因此錯過什麼重要的東西吧。」

「FDA那邊通過了嗎？」Erik對Charles的工作內容認識不深，但他發現自己對這一切皆感到非常好奇，歸根究底原因就是……因為它們對Charles很重要，那就表示它們對Erik也很重要。不是因為工作內容本身，而是因為這份工作是Charles的——他已經陷進去了。

顯然他說錯話了。Charles又回到緊抓著Erik不放的狀態，但那當中並沒帶有欲望，只有純粹的……傷痛。「還沒呢，只有更多的阻撓。」

噢。Erik親吻對方頭頂，手指又回去按摩Charles背部。「這個時候你需要的是南瓜芝士蛋糕。」Charles以大笑作為回應。「先別動，我馬上回來。」

「我是不是至少該穿回內褲？」

「絕對不要。」Erik站起來，因突然改變的動作不自覺輕皺眉頭。他走到廚房找出一件芝士蛋糕跟一隻叉子，再重新坐回Charles大腿上。

Charles明顯覺得整件事非常有趣，他向後弓起身，懶洋洋地在二人之間騰出空位，讓Erik叉出一小塊蛋糕送到他嘴邊。他看上去相當喜歡這個主意，四肢放鬆，像沒骨頭似的攤開，Erik得努力忽視自己想要前傾索吻的欲望。

「這是從我家附近的餅店買來的，他們的蛋糕跟餡餅都是最棒的。」

Charles有那麼一瞬間似乎面露猶豫，但很快他便回復過來，稍微俯身咬下蛋糕，再往後倚著，閉上眼享受甜點的美味。「我同意你所說的……」他以一隻手指掃過Erik的髖骨，其餘手指則沿著他的髖部蜷縮起來。「不過我得說跟著蛋糕附送的全套服務讓它變得更美味了。」

Erik大笑道。「你想要哪種口味都沒問題，Charles。」

「遠從匹茲堡送達外加裸體餵食，確實是完善的一條龍服務。」Charles看上去終於放鬆了，變回平日那個風趣幽默的他，Erik無法想像還有什麼能比這樣更甜蜜了。「我想死你了，Erik……」

他能感受到心臟漏跳了一拍，那種原始的……欲望在他胸口裡蘊釀著，他多想Charles一直說著這樣的話，最好是更肉麻一點，但就算只是現在這程度Erik也還是樂於接受。他猶豫著自己能坦白到什麼地步。他承認自己走在家鄉的街道時是多麼渴望Charles的陪伴，也不怕說出自己多想讓母親跟Charles見面，好讓她 _知道_ Erik跟這個男人是多麼合襯，就算不是跟女人一起他也能過得很開心。

「你將會是我母親想要強迫我去相親時最迷人的擋箭牌。」這或許不是最性感或最合適的形容，但恰到好處的幽默感跟現實混在一起，以致看起來像是某種……他也不清楚是什麼。他這刻只想讓Charles準確地知道自己 _有多_ 渴望對方的陪伴。

Charles皺起眉頭。「我很抱歉，Erik。」他的手指小心翼翼地拂過Erik身側。「你真沒必要向她提起我的……」

Erik嘆了口氣，然後叉起另一口蛋糕。「這不只是關乎你，Charles。我都出櫃好幾年了，而她依然……」他顯然沒法正確處理這件事。他多想告訴Charles到底是什麼事困擾著他，他想Charles更信賴自己，縱使他看起來不願這麼做。他無法說出問題的核心就是Charles本人，相反他還得強調這不算什麼。「我想讓她看到我跟一個男人在一起也能快樂的樣子。」

「你值得擁有更好的，Erik。」Charles重新開始觸碰Erik，雙手由貼著背部滑至腰際，然後停在那裡。Erik仿佛能聽到隱藏在話裡的『不該來自我』訊息。

他思索Charles到底是覺得自己無法給予他這一切，還是只是不願意付出。他早就被警告過要保持感情上的疏遠，還有Charles會忙得沒法給他更多時間。對於這些鬧心的事情，他決定暫時拋在一邊，繼續一口又一口把蛋糕餵給Charles，也好享受那雙繼續在自己背部上下遊走的手。


	15. Chapter 15

Erik本以為Charles會無視他希望二人可以多點時間待在一起的請求，但他卻發現最近無事前通知的約會次數增多了。Charles總會問他是否出來，從來不會假設他必須出現，也會強調如果他在忙作業的話就別出來了。

約會增多意味著感恩節後那個星期裡他們有四晚都在一起，其中兩晚他們外出了，另外兩晚他們幾乎整晚都待在室內，Erik做作業，Charles則閱讀或批改一些稍後會在同行間發佈的期刊文章。他會有額外的物理科補習，而那晚他的作業通常都會被丟到一些莫名奇妙的地方，原因是他老是故意含筆挑逗Charles，這往往導致他被按到地上接受『懲罰』。

他敢說現在的生活可說是接近完美……除卻他男友事實上是付錢讓他陪伴自己的sugar daddy這個不幸的事實，雖然Erik很樂意免費陪伴他。在得悉自己的想法後他是有考慮過坦誠心意，還花了很多時間在家裡決定是否行動，在表明心跡後接受任何後果，當中包括Charles拒絕自己的可能性。但是……然後他醒覺，如果Charles拒絕自己的話，他就不能再和他外出吃晚飯，無法再在那張沙發上蜷縮成一團跟他一起完成物理作業，再也無法被按在地上操然後事後擁吻對方， _這一切_ 都叫人無法接受。或許就是這樣，以致他成為了懦夫，但他是一個戀上自己約會對象的懦夫，所以這看上去挺公平的。

當然這份愉快中還有一些潛在的阻礙，而其中最為迫切的就是如果他要再深入Charles生活多一點的話，他需要Raven這位非妹妹的情報。他說服自己說這並不全是自私作出的推動力。

在感恩節假期後的某個星期五，他跟Emma正在狂灌啤酒。Erik跟Charles出席了一間不錯的畫廊開幕禮後被禮貌地請回家，原因是Charles向他表示自己已經很累了。Erik完全相信他所說的，那男人看上去就像被人打了一頓，他知道Charles或許會喜歡在床上跟他蜷作一團，但他不想違逆Charles的意思。反正他們星期日也會一起跑步跟吃早午飯，所以也不用太緊張。

「我只是 _需要_ 找出為何這位英俊迷人完美的男人——他通常都只跟人正常約會——突然覺得有需要聘請人來陪伴自己。」他已經醉得只能用最直接的字眼去表達他這段絕望的浪漫關係。「我不明白為何會有人想拋棄他……」

Emma——已經勇敢地接受了Erik話題裡至少有一半都是關於Charles這個事實——只是嘆了口氣。「所以……又如何？你可以讓他恢復過來，然後讓他把你拋棄後再去找一個真正的男朋友？那你還是繼續讓他心碎下去吧。」

如果Erik不是知道Emma殘忍的行為背後隱藏著某種關愛跟不願看到Erik受傷的盼望，他大概早就被她惹毛了。「我……」他皺起眉頭。「我很樂意在他面前裝出他開心我就開心的樣子。」

Emma毫不在乎地發出像是作嘔的聲音，那完全是他自找的。

「喔，拜託你閉嘴。」他在翻查那張在感恩節前整理出來的紐大Raven名單，總共有六個人，他準備明早逐個打電話過去，直到找到正確那位為止。「可能他妹妹會知道些什麼。」

「她還可能是他私生子的母親呢。你的人生就跟肥皂劇一樣精彩，Erik。」

不幸地他除了同意外別無他法，要是再加上一個秘密雙胞胎弟弟那他的生活就完美無暇了。之後Charles大概會跟他邪惡的弟弟上床卻跟他墮入愛河，然後他們決定私奔到一個溫暖的國度，Charles在這時受傷以致腦震盪或失憶，這段期間Erik會用心地照料他並將他從邪惡的弟弟手上搶過來，因為在婚書上的名字應該是Erik。他覺得大概得停止再從連續劇汲取如何贏得Charles芳心的靈感了。

他尋找Raven的計劃也是類似程度的可悲，他最後決定致電所有人，跟對方說『嗨，Raven，我是Charles的男朋友Erik。』然後等待對方的『啥？』或者『哦，是你啊。』的回應。他在第三通電話找到她了——Raven  _Darkholme_ ，姓氏並非Xavier——而她的回應是『喔，你找我幹嘛？』Erik那尋覓她的神奇複雜計劃就在這個點上遇到阻礙了，因為他找她的原因完全不是什麼正常的理由。

他慌張了幾秒後終於深呼吸鎮定下來。「我在想你能否幫我選一份給Charles的聖誕禮物。」他在心裡讚許了自己的臨場反應，然後他發現他剛對一個大概完全不在乎他感受的人發出談話的邀請，甚至可能要對方跟自己逛街。

「一小時後市中心見。」Raven在停頓了一段長時間後終於回道。「我們可以吃個午飯，你最好先準備一下回應『如果你敢傷害我哥』的發言。」

他花了一段時間梳洗，確保自己看上去輕便且得體。他下樓時召來的士已經到達了，他先把跟Raven見面的餐廳地址遞給司機，然後用手機谷歌起來。RavenDarkholme的背景沒啥特別的地方——他頂多找到幾個有記錄她資料的紐大網頁頁面，丟Darkholme去搜則出來一堆關於哥特文化的垃圾。然而搜尋Xavier Darkholme時他找到了幾份關於生物物理學的醫學應用論文，但它們的內容都指向一位RaphaelDarkholme（注39），而不是Raven。

他只查到 _Raphael_ Darkholme是位哈佛的生物物理學教授，這完全無法解釋為什麼Charles會有一個跟他沒血緣關係姓氏是Darkholme的『妹妹』。再三搜尋後他得知Raphael經已去世，更進一步的消息則要等到午餐後再繼續，因為他已經到達餐廳了。但這某程度上回答了一些問題；Raven大概跟Raphael之間有所連繫，而Raphael應該曾經和Charles共同工作過。他們之間的關係大概離不開家族血緣，有可能是Charles在她父親去世後照顧著她。

那聽上去非常像Charles會做的事。他有點驚訝那男人屋裡沒有被他救回來的動物們，可能是一隻折翼的小鳥，又或者是一隻小貓咪。Charles抱著貓咪在沙發上縮作一團的畫面讓他有點感傷，他只好快速揮走那個影像踏進餐廳裡。Raven已經在裡面等著他的來臨，他短暫猶豫後俯前輕吻她的臉頰——而她接受了——再在她對面坐下。

「謝謝你肯來，Raven。」

她輕嘆一口氣再點點頭。她肯定是那種開朗型女生，他實在不想向對方尋求援助時讓她產生敵意。

「Charles真的……很棒，所以我想送點禮物給他，但我們……」他估計『幾乎不怎下床』並不是一個很得體的說法，但Raven似乎理解他的意思。

「你知道自己正處於一段反彈關係裡（注40），對吧？」

這攤牌讓他一時之間有點措手不及，但他之前並非沒想像過。她似乎很想讓他產生抗拒感，而他完全不懂背後的原因是什麼。他花了一點時間去組織他該說什麼以作回應。「大概吧……跟我猜測相差不遠，但這不妨礙我去關心他。」

「老實說我還以為你要裝腔作勢地宣誓你的愛與忠貞呢。」

Erik聳聳肩。「如果這還不夠的話，我喜歡他，Raven，我想他開心起來。幸運的話他會讓我多待在他身邊一陣子，如果不把……幾個月前那段核爆級別的分手算進去的話。」他想不出還能說什麼了。他見過Charles好幾次在提及這話題時的僵硬態度，他知道對方心裡肯定還有很多傷痕跟陰影。

「沒錯，至少我知道那狗娘養的混蛋會吃官司吃到無福消受就夠了。」Raven回嗆。

吃官司？Erik只記得當中涉及某種禁言令——讓他更肯定那是一件大事——他無法想像婚姻以外一段關係的決裂嚴重到什麼地步以致光是分手也要動用到律師處理。「Charles……沒告訴我當中的詳情。」Erik老實承認。

「那你也無法從我這裡挖出什麼。」該死的。「所以說，你有想過要給Charles送什麼嗎？」

Erik假裝在看餐牌，再趁這段時間嘗試想出一些主意。「我不知道……他需要新的運動鞋，還有那本快被他翻爛的演化心理學參考書——雖然我覺得他在知道我花錢買這些時會很失望，或者我可以考慮偷回來……」他緊張地對她一笑，但他馬上就警覺這表情大多數時候會讓他看起來很有掠奪性。

事實是Raven大笑起來了。「好吧，我知道了。我還挺驚訝你知道這些。」Raven對他展露一個微笑，他覺得自己贏得了一些很重要的東西。「但我想你知道Charles是沒法忍受偷竊行為的。」他很清楚這點，但他還是很享受拿這個來開玩笑。

「運動鞋不夠浪漫……」Erik倚回座位上；這真是太舒服了。「送酒或者一起去吃個飯什麼的又好像太普通了。雖然他挺喜歡那些我從家裡帶回來的餡餅……」縱使那可能跟其他服務有關。「或者我給他炸點什麼吃吧，你肯定他沒什麼膽固醇問題嗎？」

女孩從鼻裡哼出聲。「沒，他沒超標，但他吃太多油炸食物了，還有喝太多酒。你可不能再縱容他了。你會做飯嗎？」

「我們在一塊時通常都是Charles負責的，但我也懂得煮……」他皺著眉，決定點塊貴得荒謬的小牛扒，他把這歸咎成跟Charles相處太長時間的錯。「或者我就給他煮頓普通的晚餐吧，聖誕節我得回家去。」

「哦？一到假期就丟下他啦？」

Erik幾乎是狠狠盯了她一眼。「我是學生，這又是假期，我已經邀請他一月時來我家，我只是盡可能想在光明節期間（注41）待在家裡而已。」光明節對他來說不算什麼大事，不過也是一個回家的好時機。

「你是猶太人？」Erik點點頭。「你媽媽對Charles有什麼看法？」

「她覺得我應該跟一個不錯的猶太女生定下來……」

Raven同情地皺了皺眉。

「我敢肯定她見過他的話會改觀的……我從沒見過這麼容易令人動——關心的人。」

Raven沒錯過他的一時說漏嘴，她像在估價似的瞟著他，或者他看上去應該要更像一個戀愛中的人，還是要更不在乎呢？他懶得管了，他就是如此愛著Charles，Raven只能接受這點。「你愛他嗎？」

「你不能告訴他……」他沒有乞求對方，那就是一句陳述，因為她 _不能這麼做_ ，這將會破壞一切。

他看著女孩臉上表情的變化，沒能看懂當中的情感，畢竟他倆認識沒多久，但他知道她很掙扎。「好吧。」

「沒錯，完全陷進去了。但我們還沒談過這話題，而且你也說過了，我知道我身處……一段反彈關係裡，所以我會等待著，看他是否……」Erik深深吸入一口氣，再慢慢呼出來。「在拿我打發時間，還是他也想認真起來。這已經過了……好幾個月，如果在這事上得有誰來作出突破的話，那個人只能是你哥了。」那跟事實相差無幾，聽上去就像一段正常發展的戀愛關係。「我也不想強迫他面對自己的想法。我很喜歡他，但我情願維持現況也不想毀掉已經建立的一切。」

「他沒說過他愛你嗎？」Raven問道，Erik搖搖頭。「老天……我真應該去切掉那天殺混帳的蛋蛋。」

「我把這解釋成他是一個較為……感情橫溢的人。」這並不是什麼好事，考慮到自己是那種很容易愛上別人的類型，因此Charles變得寧可要一段沒有愛情的關係，也不要愛上什麼人。他常常都讓Erik產生那樣的錯覺，就算他永遠無法證實當中的意思。

沙律拼盤送到了，Erik叉起一口，懶得管對話裡的含意，也就是說Charles本來是那麼開朗的一個人，他曾經很信賴和關愛他的伴侶，而現在……已經筋疲力竭了，只好聘請一個像他這樣的人來陪伴自己。

「抱歉……我猜我還以為他已經……向你求婚和提出要領養小孩子什麼的，畢竟你們都已經交往兩個半月了。」

Erik皺眉看著自己的沙律。「或者他只是變得比較謹慎，在經歷過——」他沒說下去，等待著一些回應，任何回應都可以。

「Jeremy。」好吧他至少知道他將來要好好修理的人的名字了。「你看起來……很不錯，Erik。你比我想像中還好，可能Charles終於有選男人的眼光了。」

「可能吧。」他又回去戳自己的食物了。「這表示你會在我第一次跟你母親見面時保護我咯？」

這次輪到Raven面露尷尬了。「那是Charles的母親，Sharon不太喜歡跟我待在一塊。」

「喔……」他發現自己又在思索那個私生女理論了。「抱歉，我不知道詳情。」

他感覺到自己正被審視。「Charles和我爸在哈佛進行了很多研究，當我爸去世時，Charles把我接到他家去，然而……Sharon由此至終都懶得管我。我們自他十三歲起就認識了，所以……就跟兄妹沒兩樣，你懂嗎？」

Erik點點頭，這跟他腦裡的猜測差不多，但由Raven親自告訴他真相讓他有種……她承認了自己的感覺。「謝謝你。我……」他不知道現在該說什麼，所以他決定聳了聳肩。「太感謝了。」

在那之後他們渡過了一段友好的時光，Raven對他稍微打開了心房，還告訴他一些Charles在大學時發生的故事——他當時只是剛好稱得上是青少年——他倆如何在哈佛的校園四處奔跑，如何扔東西進河裡，做盡種種臭小鬼行為，雖然Charles其實是個貨真價實的天才。這不是什麼沉重的話題，只是一些兒時趣話跟瑣碎小事，但都是一些你伴侶的妹妹才能告訴你的情報，他覺得自己有點像一名小偷，利用虛假的借口盜取那些想法和回憶，全因Charles沒告訴Raven他只是一個陪伴者而並非真正的男朋友。儘管如此，他還是盡可能挖出他能打聽的一切，或者這會在他協助Charles走出陰影的過程中有所幫助。

他在吃過午餐後依然不知道自己該買什麼聖誕禮物給Charles，但在這件事上感覺舒暢許多。Raven把她的手提號碼給了他，那他就可以讓她給自己意見，這已經很足夠了。Raven沒給Erik機會結帳，他們之後就分開了，Erik繼續他的資料搜集跟購買禮物之旅。

Raphael Darkholme去世的原因是……那個Charles想要取得許可的治療方案能治好的神經系統退化疾病。它顯而易見是種顯性正染色體遺傳性疾病；他跟Charles已經相處了很長一段時間，以致他明白這代表患者的兒女會有一半機會患上同一種病……他轉過身，剛好捕捉到一抹金髮的倩影，那是正要走進地下鐵的Raven，他思索Charles跟Raven是否已經得悉她有這種病，還是正在祈求她永遠也不會患上……

Erik克制想要跑到女孩跟前給對方一個擁抱的衝動，但他無法阻止自己在二十分鐘後在Charles家門前出現，他緊抱對方並無意識地吻著他。

「發生什麼事了，Erik？」

「沒啥，就是想對你這麼做。」

Charles容許Erik佔用自己個半小時的時間，期間二人在沙發上縮作一團懶洋洋地擁抱著，之後才跟Erik說他今天有些真的很重要的事必須完成，只好讓他暫時回去了。Erik好奇地想著如果他是Charles的話會否樂意就此 _停下_ 。

（注39）     Raphael Darkholme是這個故事裡Raven的生父，原作並沒有提及Raven父母是誰。另外Raphael是原作一個平衡時空裡男版Raven的名字……  
（注40）     反彈性關係（rebound relationship）是指一個人在剛結束一段關係後馬上開始的新關係。  
（注41）     光明節（Hanukkah）是一個發生在十一至十二月裡為期八天的猶太教節日。


	16. Chapter 16

這是第一條Erik試圖隱瞞不讓Emma知道的，關於Charles的資訊。Emma當然注意到Erik的態度跟以前不一樣了，但她選擇留給他一些私人空間。Erik在那之後再沒問過Charles關於FDA的事，他甚至考慮不再過問對方的工作內容，直到他想起Charles是有 _多喜歡_ 提起自己的工作，他實在不應剝奪對方這個權利。

Charles在他們跑步時說起一些關於消化酶和蛋白質的話題，還跟他討論起一些公司正在進行的企劃內容。一切都很明顯了，Charles喜歡談及他的工作，歡喜從中能拯救的生命，但那個他最在意的計劃卻異常棘手，也就是說……Erik只能隨遇而安了。

「我在想……」Charles在他們跑到半途時說道。「你有想過暑期實習嗎？」

「現在才十二月！」Erik馬上回擊。除此之外，他覺得自己得為Charles空出時間——他不能假設Charles在暑假期間會變得很忙碌。

「也差不多時候開始計劃啦，這對你將來就業很重要的。學生如果不預先建立好連繫的話，等到畢業時就很難找到好工作，有時利用一下裙帶關係也是必要的。」

「我還以為你會……想我把時間空出來。」Erik答道，嘗試在看好跑道的同時盯著Charles的臉。

Charles臉紅了，當然也可能只是因為跑步比想像中費力氣，他花了點時間才回答問題。「這個嘛，我得承認完全是私心作祟。如果我不幫你找份暑假工的話，你很可能整個暑假都會呆在匹茲堡！」

Erik大笑起來，雖然機會很小，但能確認Charles他……希望自己能至少待到五月，這感覺真的很美好。「好吧，那我就……找份暑期工。」

「我有位大學的舊相識……他有可能需要一位工程師——我知道你對電子跟機械工程都有興趣——這是一個好機會讓你決定是否要挑一邊發展，還是雙管齊下。」Charles的語氣很隨意，但Erik卻從中感受到……暖意，他知道在這個城市裡實習是多麼不容易，朋友們已經開始抱怨這事了。他沒一個工程師父親，所以也沒法溜進父親的辦公室見識見識，Charles的提議著實是個非常難得的機會。

「好的，我……我之後給你一份履歷表？內容挺無趣的。」

「我會告訴他你很能幹。」

他們接著又回到客套話中，談論到Erik的期中考和其他有的沒的，他們穿過中央公園，再跑回Charles家裡洗個澡。「晚飯要來點糟透的速食嗎？」

「你對我簡直瞭若指掌。」Charles回道，吻過他後往著浴室方向走過去。

「要我跟你一起進去洗嗎？」Erik在他身後吼道。Charles大概兩秒後回應，眼神火熱得像是在尖叫著『最好不過』，這表示他們洗完澡穿好衣服後已經餓得可以 _吞下一頭象_ 了。

Erik過份享受他們渡過周日的這種懶洋洋感覺，他甚至大膽地在餐廳裡用腳挑逗Charles並刻意縮短和對方的距離，這一切都是為了……找出男人心裡尚未被冷藏起來的部分。他心裡總不可能 _只有_ Raven跟Jeremy吧，Erik無法想像Charles這些年來受過的傷痛到底有多少。

Charles整頓飯一直對著他面露笑容，雙眼定睛在Erik身上溫柔地笑著，一切都是那麼輕鬆愉快和自然，令Erik產生餘生每個星期日都想像今天一樣渡過的念頭。當然不是指食物內容，Charles的飲食習慣只會讓他的膽固醇慢慢累積到危險水準，他所渴求的是二人四目交投及相視微笑。

「Erik……」

「嗯。」他聽上去就跟正在發白日夢沒兩樣。

「你明白自己隨時都能拒絕我的請求，對吧？」

「你已經說過無數次了，Charles。」然後他發現Charles的態度非常認真，於是他坐直身子點頭回道。「是的，我很明白。」

「你想出席Xavier Genomics的假日派對嗎？」

Erik差點沒大笑出來。不就一個假日派對嘛！他當然可以跟男朋——

噢。Charles並沒把他當成男朋友，他那語氣聽起來就像他覺得二人之間是連上床也得詢問一番才成事的關係。他不是以『Charles的男朋友』名義出席，而是以總裁男友的身份示眾，兩者的期望可是大有不同，尤其是當他……在收了錢出席活動的場合。

「Charles，如果你希望我去的話，我非常樂意赴約。」

Charles虛弱地笑起來。「我……我得事先警告你，他們或者不大喜歡你。」

Erik沒打算放過僅因他們總裁交了男朋友而態度惡劣起來的混蛋。「這個啊，他們只能接受你愛的是……」我。「男人了。」

Charles的臉頰異常地紅潤和誘人，他咬咬下唇。「我不是那個意思，Erik。」他的表情有點複雜，視線下垂望著桌面。「我們回家再說吧。」

_那些_ 字眼讓Erik感到一絲恐懼，他知道他們之間馬上就要在某些事上坦白了。「好吧。」

他們在那之後吃完早午餐，再步行回到Charles的住所，進門後Charles把Erik拖進樓下的書房，給他一個熱烈的擁抱，他似乎又想用那套慣常的逃避手法了。Erik回擁他，猛然扯過個子較矮小的男人讓他坐在自己大腿上，再用手在他背部緩慢打圈按摩。

「在這裡工作的人都接受了……我是同性戀這事實。每個人包括我在內都在公關那邊得知遇上性騷擾的處理方法，跟其他公司並無不同，如果有人覺得無法接受的話……他們通常都不會待太久。」Charles深深吸了一口氣，至少Erik其中一個憂慮解決了。「我上個……男朋友，他叫Jeremy。他曾經是我的下屬……我們並不是那種內定關係，開始時是他先找上我的……動機其實很明顯吧。」Charles嘆氣道。

Erik深知Charles不會容許除此以外的情況發生。他們不平凡的關係裡其中最討人喜歡的部分就是Charles給予他的空間，他永遠都可以說不或者退開，反過來是Erik每每將他們的關係重新拉近。

「你還記得那位叫William Hughes的紳士嗎？」

Erik費了點時間回想，他一直都盡力記住Charles朋友們的名字，最後他想起來了，對了，William Hughes。「你的對手。」整件事慢慢變得完整了。「Jeremy是不是……」他嘗試回憶Charles當時是怎麼說的。「從你那裡套出了商業秘密？」

Charles用手指梳理著頭髮，但他的表情已經說明一切了，沒錯那完全就是Jeremy做過的事。「我那時很迷戀他，縱使他的動機一直都……從我現在得知的資料來看，他從頭到尾都不是真心的。企業間諜可不是什麼肥皂劇內容而已，現實裡的確有這樣的事。」

「這就是你為什麼只應該跟工程師約會的原因。」Erik總算整理好自己的回應，他巧妙地在安慰裡帶點幽默，試圖讓對方好過一點。

Charles抬頭看著他，Erik知道他們很接近，對方前傾輕柔地吻著他，他的手指則沿著Charles的脊柱摸下去。

「他大概盜取了我們花了三年時間研究的治療方案。我試圖強迫他實行合同上的競業限制條款（注42），比起他所有的一切根本就是微不足道的事，結果他居然利用FDA來對付我們。他……指控我們貪污和偽造臨床實驗結果。」Charles用前額抵住Erik的肩膀。「我檢查過紀錄無數次，還特地從外部聘請核數師審核帳簿和實驗結果，當中明顯沒有任何問題，但我們的研究因而擱置，Hughes藉此盡情盜取我們的工作成果。無論如何，這最終導致最快都要一至兩年後才能讓那個治療方案推出市面。」

Charles把臉埋在Erik頸項的凹陷處，令他要側頭才能聽清對方在說什麼。

「我不在乎專利權和因而帶來的收入，甚至大眾不知道是我們公司研究出來的也沒關係。Erik，我在乎的是有人急切需要用到這種療法，而現在……」

那天殺的混蛋Jeremy，阻礙了FDA通過那種Raven需要……可能需要的藥物。他還不能肯定這點。或者Raven並沒有遺傳到那種基因，但Charles的行動看上去就像那是事實一樣。「我……」面對這種情況，還能說什麼呢。「我真的很抱歉，Charles。你值得擁有一切，不應遭受那樣的對待。」

Charles乾咳了幾聲，把自己從Erik身上推開。「說起這個，你可以想像這事令我的私生活跟工作扯上關係，現在基本上全公司都知道了，可以理解他們會因此對我在挑男人的眼光上有些微言。他們鐵定會用盡方法找出你對我的感情是否真實，還有背後是否有任何不良動機。」

Erik覺得呼吸有點困難。他確定自己無論在哪個場合都會全力為他對Charles的愛慕作出申辯。「Charles……」他試著讓自己鎮定下來，不就一句話，他可以就這樣告訴對方他愛他，還有……

「其實我自己也很清楚，此刻的我並不適合展開一段新戀情。一切都太複雜了，而我必須承認我很享受有你的陪伴。你懂的，我需要有人陪著我。我一向不喜歡獨來獨往，或許這算是一種人格缺陷吧，但我已經完全接受了。」

Erik心裡一沉，但他選擇壓住內心的想法，裝作沒事似的用姆指擦過Charles的雙唇。他不想繼續聽到為什麼一切無法變成事實的原因了。「我很樂意向每個有疑問的人表示我對你是非常認真的。」

「哦……」蔚藍的眼睛跟他短暫四目交投後再飄往遠方。「你真是太貼心了。」

Charles是個大白痴。Erik傾前跟他深吻起來，直到Charles開始感到呼吸困難才沾沾自喜地離開對方。他想或者可以用這個方法阻止Charles再在他面前提起這個話題。

（注42）     競業限制條款是僱主與受雇員工之間訂下的合約條文，其內容通常規定在合約終止後的特定期內，受雇者不得在相同產業中從事競爭行為，以保障先前僱主之權益。


	17. Chapter 17

假日派對來得比Erik預計的早，現在是十二月第三個星期，他跟Charles的關係終於開始……穩定起來。或者只是他的想像，也可能是他過份樂觀，但他最近常常跟Charles見面，也覺得他們比以前更親密了。Charles向他透露了Jeremy的事，讓本來阻隔在他們之間的牆倒下了，在那之後Charles也更樂意跟Erik分享在他那漂亮光鮮的外表下埋藏著的各種心思。

Erik竭盡所能回報對方。他們的生活方式……完全是兩個世界。Erik的家庭總是滿載歡喜，Charles的大多數時間只有悲痛；Erik家靠著微薄收入和恆常的社區捐助勉強過活，Charles則從沒試過在金錢上短缺；Erik有好幾些他從沒見過的祖父母跟遠方親戚，但他認識的那些全部尚在人間，頂多有些微不足道的疼痛小毛病，Charles的父親則因癌症逝世，那時他已經知道現實是怎麼一回事，又過於年輕去作出任何彌補。言談裡Charles沒提及Raven，Erik也沒有追問下去。

如果Erik之前只是懷疑自己戀上了那個在大概四個月前僱用他，跟他有點疏遠且處處提防的男人，那他自感恩節那番告白後已經是無藥可救地深陷在這位既溫暖又深情，在友善中帶有寵溺的男人的懷抱裡了。

此際他正身處奢華得過份的公寓裡，穿上一套無懈可擊的木灰色西裝在室內來回踱步，他知道Charles喜歡他這樣打扮。

「在不自覺散發出惹人喜愛和『快來操我』的訊息的同時，你最好快點弄清你的sugar daddy為何突然不再對你隱藏他的真正感受。」

Erik怒視著Emma，但她已經回復那副無視他的模樣，正在慢條斯理地塗指甲油，裝作剛才那段絲毫沒有同情心的對話完全沒進行過一樣。「不用你說啦！可惡，他實在太不可思議了，我本以為自己已經很了解他，卻又看到包裹著他的一層層保護殼，我愈是想要深入了解就愈發愛他愛得無法自拔。」他下意識想要弄亂頭髮又停住了，因為他想起他可是費了一番功夫才能把它們梳理得貼貼服服的。「他毀了我，Emma。我沒法再經歷如此實在的關係了，就算他是付我錢把我安置在一家公寓裡，還擺出一副我不可能關心他的姿態，這也是我所有過的最棒的關係，我實在不想搞垮它。」

「除卻你已經愛上了他還想要引誘他，就算他怎看都還沒有脫離那段反彈式關係這點？」她面無表情地問道。

「沒錯，除了那點之外。」

「好吧，那我沒啥好說了。」她答道。

「你是不想幫我呢，抑或這是因為某件我不記得的事而遭受的懲罰？」

Emma站起來，把指甲挫放回錢包裡，向Erik方向走去，把他的領帶解開再重新繫上一個更為完美的領結。「他很迷人，而我也很肯定他不會錯過你的惹人注目之處，更別提你還是單身。我覺得你……」Emma以一種微妙的幅度皺起眉頭——她可不想二十多歲就得打防皺針。「我想你應該要讚賞自己，因為你已經盡力了。如果你不想冒這最後的險，那你就得忍受這種不穩定的狀態，直到 _他_ 準備好了。我絕對不想看到你失去這一切。」

他把她拉過來擁抱，她微弱地反抗著，然後他在她臉側輕輕印上一吻。「謝謝你。」

「這不能完全說是無私的行為，你懂的。如果Xavier已經心有所屬，那我媽就不會再叫我在他面前騷姿弄首，就好像我人生所能做到最棒的事就是成為一個能在金賽量表上（注43）拿到七分的男人的煙幕伴侶似的。」

「那不是只去到六嗎……」

「正如你所說。」

Erik輕笑著，但他還是決定放過她，走到連身鏡前檢查自己的裝扮。他覺得自己看上去相當出色和火辣，應該可以讓Charles把注意力放在自己身上。雖說Charles總是很注意他，但他還是希望男人可以更 _常_ 看著自己。西裝的設計像在尖叫著『請看著我』，或者更接近『求你把我壓在牆上操翻』，也許是他想太多了。

半小時後，門房提示Charles的車子已經到達了，他緊張地乘電梯下樓，在安靜的過程中他嘗試做好心理準備好應付下一步會發生的事。Charles在轎車門旁打開了車門等著他來，看上去既火辣又炫目還有一千個其他形容詞，以致他現在想直接把Charles拖上樓迅速來一發再整裝出發。

「你看起來很可口，Erik。」

Erik環抱著Charles腰際，給他一個漫長又下流的吻。「我跟你想著同件事。」

當他們終於安坐在轎車後座出發時，Erik讓自己好好看著Charles。他穿上一套黑色細條紋深色西裝，看上去秀色可餐。Erik已經懶得掩蓋讚賞之情和欲望，他看不出這麼做的理由。隔了一會他朝旁邊滑動，好讓手指能在他親吻著Charles頸項時在對方的咽喉上輕快地起舞。

「Erik！我們今晚只是和一些下屬吃個晚飯而已，你不需要這麼——」

「我不會留下任何吻痕的。」Erik保證完後馬上繼續磨蹭和舔起來，Charles不自在地——又或者是太自在了——在座位上扭動著。他俯得更前好去啃咬對方的耳垂。

「Erik！」這次Charles已經差不多在呻吟了。「我可不想半勃起參加我自己公司的假日派對。」

「我可以先幫你吸出來。」他提出建議。

但Charles把他推開了，動作雖然輕柔卻帶著不容拒絕的意思，他搖搖頭。Erik嘆了口氣，一瞬間覺得心灰意冷，直到一雙手臂環抱著他的腰間，他由著Charles把頭靠向他的肩膀休息。噢是這樣啊。相互依偎簡直求之不得了，他回抱對方，把身型較細小的男人擁進懷裡，輕吻著他的額頭和太陽穴。

「謝謝你肯為我而來，Erik。有你在場的話……」Charles沒把他的想法說完，只把鼻尖埋進Erik胸口磨蹭著那一帶。

「我很樂意到場，Charles。」他讓手指梳理Charles的頭髮，用指尖按摩著頭皮。「我願意為你做任何事。」

Charles不著痕跡哼了一聲，明顯不相信Erik在這個話題上的任何發言。他多希望Charles可以看清自己對他的迷戀，能夠聆聽和容許自己被愛，Erik比誰都更清楚那才是他應得的。至少他今次沒說Erik很貼心了，他不肯定自己現在聽到這種話是否還能保持鎮靜。他們就那樣子吻著對方，動作輕柔且吞吐。如果『我愛你』可以用接吻來表達的話，Erik已經盡力去表現了，當Charles把自己拉近時他情不自禁地低聲呻吟。

他們在半小時後以稍為淩亂的姿態到達派對會場。Charles在走進餐廳時環抱著Erik腰間。Erik不熟悉這裡，但Xavier Genomixs顯然包起了此處整晚的使用權，晚餐以類似自助餐形式進行，地面那層空出了一塊用作跳舞和點唱的區域。Erik有點好奇到底花了多少錢，但他發現自己最近對這種理應感到驚訝的場面愈來愈淡定了。已經有為數不少的人在會場裡，他們全都認識Charles，Charles也知道他們每一個，並在適當的時候跟大家握手和擁抱。

「這是Erik。」他看得到Charles轉身看著自己時臉上閃過的猶豫，當中帶著懇求或是……其他東西。

「他男朋友。」Erik堅定地說道，也伸出手跟其他人打起招呼來。這裡幾乎沒人是他認識的，Charles一向都把自己的社交圈子跟工作分隔開，而他的部下也不是那種會出席畫廊開幕禮的類型。他讓自己投入在源源不絕的自我介紹旋渦裡，暗喜四周投來的觀察及讚賞的眼神，無視那些不顯眼的敵意，盡全力表現出惹人喜愛，健談和有禮的一面。

最初半小時他幾乎都黏在Charles附近，但那之後他就開始四處閒逛了，最後他跟Charles的私人助理Alex聊起來。對方穿著極其得禮，他也是整個會場裡除了Charles之外Erik唯一認識的人。理論上他只跟Alex碰過面一次——為了把褲子送達在Charles家裡的他——但他們常常以電郵和短訊來往，以致他有種奇異的親切感，或者說起碼對方很熟悉他，就算他同時 _也_ 是整間大廳裡另一個知道他跟Charles的關係只是一場騙局的人。

他們有的沒的聊起瑣碎事，直到一位Armando，又名Darwin的人闖進他們的對話，他以強硬並帶有佔有欲的親吻跟Alex打招呼。

「喔，我沒注意到你就是 _那個_ Erik。」Darwin隔一陣子後說道，Erik有點驚慌地看著Alex，因為情侶間彼此交流是很正常的事，而Darwin也可能從Alex那裡聽說過……「抱歉得通過Alex作自我介紹，伙計你看上去不能更火辣了。」

「還好啦。」Erik總算組織到回應。「事實上……最近我們對話和交流的機會增多了。」他算是在開玩笑，但其實也跟事實離不遠。他最近幾個星期跟Alex的短訊內容都離不開行程計劃。

他發現Darwin正在一步一步地探查他的底細，一開始的對話較為巧妙，像是些笑話和提到學歷，例如問他正在哪裡就讀、在哪間高中畢業、他有什麼家人，諸如此類的，然後慢慢開始圍繞著Charles進行——還有Erik和他的關係。話題的轉接極為緩慢，最初連Erik都沒怎注意到。他非常開心可以有機會誇張地表達Charles有多棒，像是他有多可愛、說話風趣幽默惹人喜愛、是一個優秀的跑步夥伴、他無私的精神，簡直無法盡數。要不是他注意到在他狂熱地發表言論時Alex看著自己的怪異眼神……也說不上是怪異，比較接近在審視他吧，這才令他察覺到自己可能說得太多了。不幸地Alex很清楚界線在哪，他很大機會是覺得Erik在演戲，但他已經懶得去管了。

「我只是……」Erik聳聳肩。「我很幸運能遇上他。」那是他能想到最簡易的表達方式了，而他順利在沒說出『愛』這個字的前提下表達出他對Charles那種深沉的愛慕。

「或許你在我帶你跳一圈後可能就不覺得有那麼幸運了，Erik。」Charles的聲音從Erik身後轉來，他感覺到有隻手臂環抱著他的腰身。

正在演奏的音樂以慢歌為主，以一個假日派對來說是不尋常地沉穩。「聖誕歌的數量比我想像中來得少。」Erik坦言，他向Alex和Darwin揮手道別後就被某人拖走了。

「就那樣重覆演奏著二十首歌？沒門，我可是付了不少錢讓他們演奏糟透了的現代搖滾樂和40首最莫名奇妙但反而可以讓人跟著起舞的曲目呢。」

他們沒怎跳過舞，Erik也從來沒正式學習過除了跟人貼得很近轉來轉去外的其他傳統舞步，幸好那已經很足夠應付今天的場合了。Charles的胳臂繞過他的腰際，Erik的則環在他頸項上將二人的距離拉近。「那40首金曲可是我的童年回憶呢，Charles。」

「我也是啦Erik，我只是愛裝作我已經三十歲了，不再對那些感興趣而已。或者我該去搞個八十年代的髮型之類的？」

Erik大笑起來，他把Charles拉得更近好讓他可以親吻和磨蹭男人的太陽穴。「現在的歌不是太吵就是太傷感了，又或者是兩者兼備。我們就不能有一些描述跟一位既火辣又惹人喜愛，穿上西裝令他看上去倍添美味的人共舞是多麼美好的事情的歌曲嗎？」

「看起來正是我需要點的歌曲。」Charles幾乎是馬上回答的。

「我也是。」Erik稍微拉開距離好讓他可以直視Charles雙眼，容讓自己的手指在對方唇上滑過，再在舞池中間俯身向前偷取一個吻，絲毫不理會有多少人正在注視著他們。他多希望Charles懂得讀心術，可以看清他眼裡的欲望，知道自己是那麼該死的愛著他，渴求著他，關心著他。至少總比現在這種膠著的等待和猜疑好得多了，他還得一直在說服自己放棄和繼續抱有期望之間來回不定。

他目送Charles回到人群裡跟同事聯誼，自己則悶悶不樂地繼續想念著那位不願意跟他戀愛的總裁。

Alex朝他走過來，手上拿著一支英林拉格啤酒。

「你知道我還未到可以喝酒的法定年齡，對吧？」

「你忘了我是用你的名字、生日和社保號申請那張信用卡的嗎？」Alex回道。

Erik記得很清楚，他嘆了口氣拿過啤酒，粗暴地隔著西裝外套用手抓住頂部撬開瓶蓋。「謝啦。」

「你們兩個……」Ales不太清楚該怎樣說下去，而Erik覺得自己不論說什麼都會暴露真意，所以他決定就那樣點點頭。「你很適合他。」Alex最後說道。

那算是好事吧Erik想，但完全不是他想要聽到的話。他很高興自己適合Charles，但同時這根本不代表什麼。或者他意思是他是一個合適的反彈關係伴侶，既信得過又能隨傳隨到。

「我還沒想好送什麼聖誕禮物呢。」Erik坦言。

「你是猶太人吧。」

「是這樣沒錯，但Charles不是啊，我覺得還是要給他找份聖誕禮物才對。」Erik嘆氣道。「我在想要不給他炸點什麼算了。」

Alex嗤之以鼻。

「我知道將來某日他必須戒掉這種進食習慣。」Erik說道。「但我只是一個剛上大學的小夥子，感覺上在這個話題沒什麼底氣可言吧。」他喝著啤酒，一想到當Charles看到自己為他準備的最令人訝異的晚餐時臉上的驚訝表情，就情不自禁露出戲謔的笑容。

Alex沉默了很長時間後好不容易打趣道。「或者你可以提出分手，好讓他去找下個男朋友。」

Erik根本來不及控制自己，因為他的反應是那麼迅速，他覺得…… _整個人崩潰了_ ，就因為那麼簡單的 _將會_ 有下個男朋友的想法，他很清楚自己的表情已經完全出賣了他，臉上盡是受傷和震驚和……他開始懷疑是不是Charles跟Alex說過什麼，可能跟他討論過要否和他分手，抑或是令他……

他覺得自己大概病了。Erik快速喝下一大口啤酒嘗試沖走像是要湧上喉嚨的膽汁，但似乎沒什麼用處，站在一旁目無表情地看著他的Alex令事態變得更糟糕，他點點頭。「給他炸些什麼聽上去很棒，或者你可以給他弄個油炸鍋之類。」

顯而易見地他們不會談及Erik剛才那個小小的反常行為了。

「沒錯。」Erik努力把卡在喉嚨的腫塊咳出來。「嗯……我想……請你別告訴他……」

「我從來不會破壞別人的聖誕禮物驚喜。」Alex答道，但他的聲線聽上去平靜得可怕，Erik知道他們在說的遠不止禮物這麼簡單。

他再喝了一大口啤酒，把埋怨悶在瓶子裡。「再這麼下去，Charles _以外_ 的所有人都會知道真相。那個愚蠢的，有著一頭鬆軟頭髮，感情有所缺憾的總裁。」

「他正處於治癒情傷的過程中。」Alex說道。「他只是……還沒準備好面對這種事情。」

「真是多愁善感啊。」

「噢，那是Darwin的主意，我他媽多喜歡自己能知道如何應對悶悶不樂的他。」

多麼令人欣慰的話。

Alex輕輕捏著他的肩膀，離開了他一直倚著的牆壁。「他最近都沒找別人，你懂的，如果你很在意的話。」

他看著那位私人助理低聲下氣的姿態，思索著要不給對方一個吻——那絕對會讓Charles _跟_ Darwin抓狂所以應該是個壞主意。時間，他需要更多時間，他覺得自己已經仁至義盡了。讓Charles來找他吧……

 

等待將會把他折磨至死，Erik太清楚這點了。

（注43）     金賽量表（Kinsey scale）是美國性學專家阿爾弗雷德‧金賽博士制定的一個尺度，嘗試用0至6代表人的性傾向定位。根據這個量表，0為完全異性戀，6則為完全同性戀。


	18. Chapter 18

Erik才剛完成期末考第二科就先行跟Emma在校園附近他們常去的咖啡館裡慶祝了。除卻這個世界想要扔給他的各種考驗跟苦難外，他還是驚人地感覺良好的。現在回想起來，就很容易看出Alex是在投餌——他跟其他人一樣很擔心他家老闆，Erik決定把這當作完美上司的標記，以致他就因為迷戀他們公司的總裁就得接受銬問。

「你假期有什麼計劃，Emma？」Erik總算成功問出口，他的手指正在戳弄買回來的鬆餅，顯然他這個時候沒什麼胃口。

「回老家去，瞪著每個跟我有瓜葛的人看，打扮得像展覽館裡的動物，在一群鑽石王老五面前騷眉弄姿。如果我好運的話還會遇上你家男人，然後我們會在角落悄聲討論你，讓其他人羡慕妒忌恨地看著我們。」

Erik給了她一個最可怕的怒視。

「噢別那樣看著我，甜心。他是一個很棒的聊友。」

「他是那樣沒錯。」Emma挑起一邊眼眉以作回應。「我知道的啦！我有跟他聊過天，如果你想知道的話。完整的對話，穿著整齊衣物那種。」

她嗤之以鼻。「或者我可以幫你勘察一下？就我所知他似乎還未知道我們是老相識。」

「這個提議是不錯，但他沒什麼可能跟你說他不愛我，我其實只是一個交易對象吧。如果你不裝作正在熱戀和為此高興的話，那僱用一個伴遊又有什麼意義呢？」

Emma輕拍他的手。「將一切交給我吧。」

Erik多希望他可以這樣做。或者他可以利用Emma打聽到什麼，但他不甘於就這麼待著。Charles這人實在太複雜了，他根本不知道下一步該怎麼做。「那表示你常常跟他碰面咯。」

Erik的手機在此時響了起來，他把手機拿出來。Alex傳來了一封短訊，這有點不尋常： _你現在有空嗎？_

他皺皺眉，迅速回道『有。』他跟Emma沒什麼計劃，老實說他覺得對方與其留在這裡聽他埋怨那位藍眼睛總裁，可能還比較想花時間在學習上。Alex之所以會向他提問，原因只可能是Charles。

 _幫忙拿中菜外賣來公司。_ 下一條訊息寫著一家中菜館的地址，他要在三十五分鐘內到達那裡外帶食物，此外還有Xavier Genomics的地址。「似乎我將要化身為穿著閃亮盔甲手拿著中菜的騎士了。」

「哦？」

「沒錯，Charles的私人助理正在違抗他上司的意思好讓我可以跟Charles卿卿我我。」

「技術層面上來說我可不覺得那是在違抗他上司的命令啊……？」Emma訕笑看著他。「所以你有一個戰友？」

「似乎是這樣。你不介意我……？」他沒說完句子，因為就算他假設Emma不在意……

「好好，你安心去吧，我批准你先放下履行一輩子好朋友的責任好去拯救你家男人。」

Erik像條擱淺的魚似的嘴巴一開一合地目瞪口呆看著她好一會。「你居然沒說先朋友，後情人之類的風涼話。」

「當然不會啦，那些說法是用來形容兄弟情比愛情來得強大的，明顯現在這情況剛好相反。不過明天你的腳趾甲上將會被塗上冰冷閃亮的指甲油。」

Erik消耗了大概兩秒鐘去思索這是否一宗公平交易，然後他決定在輕吻Emma臉頰後逃離現場。他乘地鐵到市中心，取過中菜外賣後趕緊跑到大樓正門，這時他突然想起大廈應該會有……守衛和保安之類，而他視線範圍裡並沒有出現Alex的身影。他慢慢走到接待處，有位看起來非常不耐煩的警衛正坐在那裡吃薯片。

「不好意思？」

警衛抬起頭，不以為然地看著他。「姓名？」

「Erik Lehnsherr。」Alex是那麼優秀和可怕地能幹，他肯定已經……

「哦，是的。這是訪問者的名牌。」前枱的警衛遞給他一個小小的名牌，上面印著 _他駕駛執照上的照片_ 。Erik暗暗提醒自己絕對、永遠也別去惹怒Alex。他覺得自己已經算是訓練有素的了，但他不禁開始懷疑Alex是否接受過一些超級機密的特務訓練，好讓他能成為一個令人毛骨悚然又精通跟蹤術的可怕高手。「到十二樓去。」

他乘升降機到達十二樓，跟接待員（名字是Adrian）打個招呼，對方就給他指出前往Charles辦公室的方向，每當他迷路時他就探頭看進任何辦公室，當有人注意到他也會給他指出一個應該沒錯的方向。看來這裡有急需中菜式調解的狀況……

Erik最終發現自己身處一間裝潢華麗的角落辦公室門外，Charles正在裡面來回踱步，雙手激動地揮動著——當然裡面並沒有其他人——然後Erik才醒覺對方應該正在跟一個不怎令人愉快的對象通電話。他就那樣無助地瞪著看，不太肯定他是否應該就那樣待著，還是該敲個門，抑或是……其他反應。Alex幫忙解決問題的方式是打開辦公室大門，抓過Erik胳臂強行把他推進房裡，再在他後面關上大門。

「Edward你聽好，我管你要作甚——」Charles轉過身來，看到Erik，然後就那樣……定住了。

他今天的打扮稱不上引人注目，只是簡便的牛仔褲跟有點緊身的T裇，看上去就像普通大學生，但Charles……Charles看著他的眼神就像他是完美的。

「Ed，唔……很抱歉，我可以晚點再找你嗎？」Charles猛然把聽筒拉離耳邊，他的頭髮有點凌亂，他按下電話上某個按鈕。「Erik？」

Erik高舉中菜外賣的包裝袋，Charles看起來好像快要融掉了。而他確實那麼做了，但在那之先他向著Erik走過來，雙手環抱著他，把額頭靠在Erik肩膀上。

「待會提醒我給Alex加薪。」

「這只是中菜啦。」Erik抗辯，因為……好吧他也不太肯定原因是什麼。

「是中菜跟你。」Charles糾正他的說法。

Erik張口結舌看著他，男人的胳臂仍環抱著他，Erik決定回擁並在對方的太陽穴上按下一吻。「那就當成特別的快遞服務好了。」

「嗯哼。」Charles在Erik的胸懷裡呼嚕起來。

「來吧，Charles。我想你得吃點東西，好好放鬆一下了。」

Charles百般不願意地拉開二人的距離，他從Erik拿來的袋子裡取出飯盒，再坐在地板於袋裡翻找著。Erik好笑地看著他，走到Charles旁邊抱膝坐下。Charles在Erik腳邊和自己跟前各放下一個紙碟，又拿出幾個盤子跟一些塑膠叉，以及一堆瑣碎的東西——調味包，幸運餅乾，諸如此類。

Charles分了一大勺白飯在碟上，然後把餐盒傳給Erik。「你想跟我討論什麼嗎？」他在開始進食前問道。

「雖然很諷刺……」Charles縮縮鼻樑，瞪著那盒還沒開封的酥炸牛柳，好像它得罪了自己一樣。「但算是有好消息。」

Erik取過盒子打開它，盛了一些放在Charles碟上，再給自己拿一點。他給兩人各分了一條春卷和幾塊左宗棠雞，Charles繼續瞪著他的碟子。Erik決定使出最後一擊，他叉起一塊雞拿到Charles嘴邊，男人 _終於_ 動起來，他咬掉那塊雞再奪回自己的叉子。

「好消息是指？」

Charles看上去還是不太高興，也就是說所謂的好消息當中應該混雜著很多複雜的細節。「不管怎樣，某些企業間諜活動其實是合法的。當然不是全部，有些還是會有法律處分，但除了涉及真槍實彈的偷竊和蓄意的毀壞，以及一些跟內部交易有關的情況外，你都可以自由選擇在任何時間離開一家公司轉職到另一家去。」

顯然那個什麼好消息跟Jeremy有關。Erik深呼吸了一口氣，伸直雙腿直至碰到Charles大腿側為止。Charles伸長手臂放在他的小腿肚上，他則繼續吃著自己那份食物。他們休息了一會兒和吃了點東西，Erik是真的餓了，但Charles看起來似乎不怎享受食物的味道。當Erik在對方眼前揮動著另一塊雞時，男人終於面露笑容並咬下一口。

「實際上Jeremy無法反抗。他的企業間諜行動似乎並沒有給他帶來預期中的豐厚收入，而他在背棄Xavier Genomics之前拋售了為數不少的公司股票。看起來他是用他父親的401k帳號（注44）進行這事，所以一開始他們懷疑的對象其實是他的父親……」Charles搖搖頭，不屑地揮一揮手。「基本上來說，他已經完蛋了，很大機會會被判入獄，除非Hughes願意費上高昂的律師費替他辯護。」

「哦太好了，那我就不用花力氣把他揪出來再打斷他鼻子。」Erik用一種肯定和輕描淡寫的語氣說道。他真有那麼想過。如果Jeremy跟Erik想像一樣是輕量級型的話，他應該能漂亮地揍斷對方的鼻樑。

Charles有點臉紅耳赤，他低頭看回自己那碟食物。

「那你為什麼不高興以致需要中菜跟Erik的套餐治療？」Erik在Charles停頓了長時間後還是不肯開口後問道。

Charles的表情很……複雜。難以辨認。他看到Charles緊張地啃咬下唇，戳著碟子裡的食物，Erik憂慮地看看四周，他跟Charles現在並排坐著，Erik的手環抱著Charles的腰間。個子較小的男人把頭倚在Erik肩膀上，Erik在對方的髮間磨蹭以作回應。

「我不覺得我們應該討論這個話題。」Charles最終說道。

「我們當然應該討論啊。」Erik答道，雖然他一直嚴謹地做好Charles唯一的傾訴者和知己還有他的……治療師諸如此類的本份，但他非常樂意承擔這一切，因為他知道在這之後的就屬於 _男朋友_ 的責任了。「Charles，我們……」他深深吸入一口大氣。「你不用保留什麼想法，因為我會陪伴在你身旁。」

這是目前為止他所能達至的最近距離了，他是這麼想的。

「我……」Charles平日說話比現在清晰得多了。「我在發現他對我的感情是建基在金錢上時挺崩潰的，雖然這對我這類人來說還真不是什麼新鮮事……或者我也會付錢好讓他留下來……我真的愛過他，Erik，我們交往了差不多一年，就算到了這一刻我還是不怎願意對他的下場幸災樂禍。」

那些句子從Charles口中亂七八糟地蹦出來，令Erik感到困惑又痛心。『愛』和『金錢』和其他字眼在他腦裡揮之不去，他能做的只有伸出手將Charles擁進懷裡。

「我在挑男人的品味上真的很惡劣。」Charles把頭埋進Erik的T裇裡喃喃自語。

「除了現任這位，我希望沒說錯吧，Charles？」

「噢……這個當然了。你令人一見難忘，有聰明的頭腦和一身訓練有素的肌肉，床上技巧非常棒，還提供最令人窩心的摟抱，作為一段經過組織的關係來說實在過於優秀了。啊我忘了將摟抱排在最重要的順序……」

Erik選擇在這個時候全身投入吻起Charles，因為對方真的該閉嘴了，男人有一瞬間呆住，但很快就激烈地回吻，雙手繞著Erik的頸項，他們就那樣大咧咧地在辦公室的地板上摟作一團，然後……然後玻璃牆上傳來一聲敲打，Charles像觸電似的馬上從Erik身上彈起。

「喔老天爺。」Charles越過他的肩膀瞥了一眼，Erik給Alex一個可以殺死人的怒視，他被批准上來辦公室讓Charles恢復心情，但直接在地上打一炮就不行？可惡的叛徒。

「我絕不會提醒你給他加薪的。」Erik咂嘴說道。

之前的浪漫氣氛就這樣被破壞了，Erik思索他是否要乘著這氣勢談論下去，那就可以把自己的心意說出來……真是一勞永逸的好方法。但Emma已經警告過他了， _還有_ Alex也是，Raven沒阻止他，但她並不知道事實的全部，而他對她哥哥那可悲的愛戀並未得到回報這事實也許會令她同樣覺得這樣做是過於急進了。縱使如此，任何因為他會遭受無情拋棄而流連不去的擔憂他都置之不理了。

「我想……」Erik在他們總算記得還要吃東西時壯起膽子說道。「我覺得你現在還會因為他的緣故而覺得心痛並無不妥，Charles。怎說也好，他也曾經有段長時間是你生命裡非常重要的一部分。」

「那是個好日子，當我終於發現自己可以心平氣和地想起他的那天。我是愛過他，但是……每當我想起他時我心裡只有……悲傷，而不是空虛感。」Charles將頭靠在Erik肩膀上，Erik用空著的手梳理對方的頭髮。「我猜我已經不再掛念他了吧。」

「那就好。」或者這太直白了，但Erik覺得這表示還有希望，也對他的立場有利。「他不值得你費神。還有那什麼Edward也能在不把你捲進去的情況下搞定他，對嗎？」

Charles哼了一聲。「你 _見過_ 他的，他是我們的律師。」

噢，所以還真是這樣。「這個嘛，我也想記住他，你看這世上可是有無數個Edward。或者你該給他買些灑滿糖霜的小甜甜圈作為道歉的禮物，但那只能是柏拉圖式的贈禮，不然我可是要妒忌的。」

「嗯哼……可不能讓你妒忌呢。」

「沒錯，不然我就得誘惑你了，然後我們會幹嘛？」

「在我的辦公室地板上像動物一樣瘋狂做愛。」

「我收回前言，你給他送些充滿愛意的甜甜圈好了。」

Charles先是微笑，然後忍不住大笑起來，他吻著Erik的頸項。「謝謝你。」

「謝謝什麼？」

「為著一切所有……所有事，尤其是其中幾件事。」被人感激總是好事，雖然並不是所有事情都是他的功勞。「我沒打擾你的學業，對吧？」

「沒啦，還餘下一個兩天後的考試，但我已經溫習過了。」Erik深呼吸一口氣。「你今天請假好了，我可以早點給你聖誕禮物。」

「Erik……」

「你有什麼 _迫切地_ 需要完成的嗎？」

「那倒沒有。」

他露出一個最渴望（或最無辜）的神情，眼睛閃亮地眨著。那大概終於擊倒了Charles，他大笑著親吻Erik的肩膀。

「好吧。給我……半個小時整理？」

Erik收拾好還能吃的中菜後離開了Charles的辦公室，Alex幾乎馬上出現在身旁並引領他到休息室去。「所以呢？」

「他今天餘下時間都是我的了。」Alex聽罷露出一個微笑。「我覺得他現在好了點。一個總是一帆風順的人怎能……」Erik搖搖頭。

「那是你眼中的Charles。我們的話……明顯那對Charles來說是很私人的事，但那真是……Jeremy對我們來說曾經也是家族一份子。Charles則是……有時比起總裁他更像一個父親，因為我們的公司也沒多大。他記得我們全部人的生日還有其他種種。」

「你意思是你會提醒他所有人的生日？」

Alex聳聳肩。「差不多吧。他關心我們，會確保我提醒他這些。事實上他自己也記得大部分就是了。」

「這是什麼迪士尼電影橋段嗎，所有孩子決定在Craiglist還是什麼平台給他們的爸爸找個新媽媽之類？」

「也可以那樣說啦。你會很介意嗎？」

Erik根本無需多想。「只要你別再嘗試讓我心臟病發就好。」

Alex咧嘴一笑。「抱歉啦。」他用毫無歉意的語氣回道。

 

（注44）     401k是美國的養老金保險計劃，公司會為每位雇員設立401k戶口，員工每月從工資裡拿出一定比例存入該養老金戶口，公司也會按一定比例往戶口存入資金。該筆款款於員工退休時方能領取。


	19. Chapter 19

Charles最終花了差不多一個小時才把手頭上的工作整理妥當好去找在休息室裡閒聊的Alex和Erik。Erik一向以往的……光彩奪目，Charles無法阻止自己在看到這般美好的男人出現在眼前時內心湧出的欲望和愛意，當中還帶有一些更複雜的情緒。他正跟Alex坐在一塊，看上去就像這裡的一份子。這令Charles非常難過，因為他肯定會懷念這一切，但Erik的表現就像這不會消失一樣，就像自己可以輕易地擁有他似的，可以令他成為自己生命裡一部分，那聽上去實在太誘人了。

「好啦，Erik。」他說道，打斷了那兩人間正在進行的對話。「我整個下午都是你的了。」

「只有下午嗎？」Erik問道，輕快的聲線裡帶著調戲的味兒。

「別傻了。」Charles答道。永遠，他很樂意永遠成為Erik的東西，只需對方開口問道。

Erik勾著他的手，拉著他向著辦公室的大門進發，離開大樓後Erik輕輕親吻他的臉龐。「我現在得去拿你的禮物，因為我決定還是別太懶惰只在身上打個蝴蝶結就完事。」

「噢那其實已經很完美了。」他答道，因為那真的是他所想的，他任何時候都樂於接受這份大禮，尢其是如果Erik真心想要那麼做的話。

「現在你先回家沖杯咖啡好好放鬆一下，而我最遲會在……四十五分鐘內回來，可以嗎？」Erik很……可愛而且滿懷希望，Charles就那樣 _看_ 著他，是字面意思上的看，因為Erik好像……很開心，就像他費了很大功夫準備禮物似的，那真的……Charles光是看著他那副模樣已經禁不住屏息了。

「好吧。」他同意了。

他懷疑咖啡並不真的是對方指定的條件，但他還是選擇沖了一杯，再到其中一間雜物房拿出他給Erik準備的禮物，然後坐下靜候對方的來臨。他不介意早一點慶祝聖誕，他也知道Erik會在考完最後一科期末後回家去，還有……好吧他知道自己會很掛念他的。Erik將會在匹茲堡逗留差不多一個月，Charles只能空出幾天探望他，其實他已經在後悔了，但就算是Erik先邀請他，要表達這點光是聽上去就很可怕。

幾天已經很足夠，甚至已經太多了。他強烈地注意到自己在交易開始後這幾個月裡有多迷戀Erik，而Erik看來已經完全投身在男朋友這角色上這點在某程度上令整件事變得 _更加_ 痛苦了。

痛苦的感覺之所以愈發明顯，是因為每當他感受到那點時，他就愈明顯地知道這一切都只是暫時和過渡性的。愛上Erik絕對是他一生裡經歷過的最完美和劇烈的折磨。謝天謝地他沒太多時間再為這個問題焦急；門上響起的輕柔敲門聲表示Erik已經到了，他拿著……

「甜甜圈？」他皺起眉頭看著那個麵包店的盒子，並不是他不喜歡甜甜圈，完全不是那麼一回事，他只是對於它們的出現表示困惑。

「是光明節甜甜圈。」Erik糾正他的說話。「這是節日特別版，因為我覺得呢，如果有人要為你設計一個節日的話，那節日一定得吃油炸食物。」

「所以我的聖誕禮物是……」他嘗試作出猜測，偷瞄Erik帶來的另一個袋子，裡面有馬鈴薯，還有一些在雜貨店裡售賣的劣質金幣巧克力。「跟你一起過光明節？」

Erik點點頭，為自己的想法自豪了好一會，直到他無法再維持下去。Charles從他臉上看出懷疑，他緊抱Erik。「這真是太棒了。你要為我煮飯嗎？因為如果是真的話我就得上樓找出我那件『親吻大廚』的圍裙了。」

「我正打算為你煮飯，Charles。」Erik的視線詭異地移向旁邊。「如果你想的話我甚至可以裸著煮，什麼要求都可以。」

Charles花了些時間想像那個畫面，想像Erik在廚房裡走動為他展露軀體，令他覺得既溫暖又色情，還有其他各種情緒，然後他就只能……逃走了。「我去拿那件圍裙。」

當他走到樓上他發現自己回到睡房，下一刻他就在地板上蜷縮成一團，心裡想著 _他該死的讓自己陷進什麼_ _麻煩_ _裡_ _？！_ Erik總在裝作這一切都是真實的，就像他們真的在約會，真的在戀愛一樣。Erik表現得像是只要能在Charles的廚房裡忙碌煮食和其他別的就是他此生最大的榮幸……他將額頭壓在膝蓋上低吟，不知是本月第幾次覺得自己像個大白痴。

「那只是演戲。」他對著自己嘀咕著。「他只是……一個形象，他投射出那種感覺，他也有缺點，而且他不是真的愛著你！」他幾乎想給這個鼓舞演說回以噓聲了。這根本算不上鼓舞演說，充其量只是在安慰一個沮喪的人，因為他發現自己日漸需要賴以為生。幾分鐘後他找到那件圍裙——對Erik來說是有點小但沒關係吧——然後下樓去。

Erik正站在水槽旁削馬鈴薯和洋蔥，當他看到Charles回來時他咧嘴笑了。「所以你的決定是？」

Charles咬著下唇將圍裙套上Erik的頸項。「這個就可以了，謝啦。」

當Erik正忙於試身時，他站在Erik身後笨拙地幫他整理綁結，順便欣賞對方的牛仔褲是如何完美地緊貼得令他顫慄起來。他的手穿插於Erik肩膀前後，盯著對方後背時腦裡描繪出不存在的皺痕，雙眼完全沒焦點可言。就在這個時候，一雙沾上馬鈴薯碎的手抓過Charles的手腕，引導他環在Erik的腰上，變成他從後方擁著Erik的姿勢，對方繼續幹活時他則用臉頰靠向眼前人的肩胛骨。當Erik要移動時會故意放慢腳步，Charles也會緩緩跟上。

「我媽媽做的餡餅可能不是最好吃的，但光明節又是另一回事了。它其實算不上是猶太人的重大節日，但也有著一定的重要性。它從沒被算進學校假期裡，因為有時我們十二月初就開始慶祝了……那會令之後的聖誕假期變得無事可做，所以我通常會到朋友家裡玩，我們會叫些中菜外賣回來，看看科幻電影之類的，因為在聖誕節還在營業的只有中菜館。」Erik有點……語無倫次。

微笑著的Charles就像一隻貓把頭埋進Erik背部，開心地聽著Erik雜亂無章的分享。

「所以當你來我家時，你一家要跟我媽媽說我給你煮了很正式的薯餅（注45），它們是多麼的棒，你發誓從沒吃過味道更好的。」

「我從來都沒吃過啦。」Charles在Erik背後咕嚕著。

「那就更好辦了！」Erik回道。他轉過身，稍微側著頭，Charles抬頭剛好看到他的鼻子。「你將會享用到完整的猶太人寒假體驗套餐，內容包括光明節甜甜圈、薯餅、陀螺遊戲、廉價金幣巧克力（注46），還有中菜外賣。」

「你真的會這麼做嗎？」Charles最後決定問出口，因為他現在真的好奇了，對於Erik和他的家庭還有……他的一切。

「這樣說吧，我們自小就沒拿過真正的巧克力金幣，它們很難吃，有點像是……那些遠比不上傳統正宗在百貨公司買回來的塑料製復活節蛋，但那都是小時候的事了……現在我大多會被直接抓去參加禮拜儀式……」Erik嘆氣道。「好去認識其他猶太女生。」

就是這點，起碼他不必為這點感到內疚。Erik明顯本身就是同志，他自己說過很多遍不享受跟女人發生關係，所以Charles至少還能自我安慰說雖然他暫時搶奪了Edie Lehnsherr抱得孫兒和他兒子跟任何猶太女孩子約會的機會，但這些本來就不是Erik感興趣的事物，所以……他有點輕視她居然看不到自己的兒子出櫃後找到的自信跟快樂，那實在算得上是奇蹟了。

「那在拜訪你家時有沒有什麼你覺得我是會害怕的事物？」他開玩笑道，因為……至少他還能拿這個開玩笑，起碼是這樣子，大概可以稍微這樣做吧。

「沒什麼特別的，我倒是想你見見Magda。不需要害怕她啦；她是我前女友，我們直到現在還是很親近，我媽總覺得某天我會發現自己還是想跟她約會。」

Charles不太肯定自己能否承受到，縱使Erik並不覺得這是一個大問題。「那我為什麼要見她呢，如果我不需要將她嚇走的話？」

「因為啊……」Erik發出帶著一絲煩躁和挫敗感的嘆息，但聲調很快便回復正常。「因為她是我其中一個最好的朋友，所以我想你跟她見面。」

「哦。」Charles在Erik胸口上捏了一把後走過去給自己倒一杯咖啡。「那我很高興可以見她。為了你做什麼都可以，Erik。」

Erik給他一個勝利的微笑，Charles總算可以稍為放鬆下來了。他也給Erik倒了一杯咖啡，然後就在放在廚房餐桌上的甜甜圈旁邊坐下順手拿起一個。它們很好吃，內餡是草莓果脯還是果凍之類，吃下去能使人心情愉快。

「喜歡嗎？」Charles點點頭。「那就好了。」

「Erik？」Erik轉身過來，等著他說下去。「你想要小孩子嗎？」他問完才驚慌地醒覺自己剛說了什麼，那聽起來可能很像某種意思，而……停下，快停下，Charles不受控地鑽起牛角尖。「我意思是整體來說……因為……你懂的……你媽媽想要孫兒……並不是我……」他沒完成那句句子，期盼著Erik別誤解他的意思。

Erik看起來毫不在意。「是吧，我想。」他點點頭。「我現在還太年輕了，但……沒錯。」他微笑道。「我想他們以猶太人的方式長大，還有……我媽會喜歡那樣的，但那是為著我自己，而不是因為她，然後……」Erik戳弄他剛才堆砌而成的去皮馬鈴薯山丘。「是的。你呢？」

好吧如果Erik是打算開心見誠地討論的話，Charles覺得自己沒理由不照做。「我也是。我很希望可以有小孩子。大概等到……」他嘆著氣，想起Raven還有……所有事，得多等一年才能搞定的療法，在那之後才能廣泛地應用，其他科學家也沒法拿到樣本研究其運作原理……「等到我們拿到那隻藥物的認可吧，還有……」

他已經無法……再保持那個笑臉看著Erik了，所以他望向別處，因為他已經在Erik身上得到太多了，太多他無權得到的東西，這跟意願或金錢都沒關係。

而Erik就那樣蹲坐在Charles跟前，雙手放在他的膝上，抬頭看著他的眼神是那麼……惹人喜愛和可以擁抱，Charles禁不住俯前緊抱對方，至少現在還是無法放他走。他多希望可以放下一切想法，單純享受Erik給予他的一切，因為他已經付出了那麼多，而他也接受太多了。

「我很抱歉。」他說道，臉孔埋在Erik的頸項。「那真的很棒，一切都很美好……沒有什麼不妥。」

他是一個糟透了的騙子，Erik將他抓離椅子，讓他坐在Erik的大腿上。他們就那樣坐在廚房地板上正中間，雙手環抱著對方，Erik傾前用一種詭異的方法吻著他的耳框以致他耳朵變得濕濕的，聲音大得吵耳，他們忍不住大笑起來，笑到Charles縮作一團，鼻子埋在Erik的頸項，用唇輕吻著那一帶。

「謝謝。」

「我會在你身邊，Charles。一直都會。」

他真會令人很生氣，同時也知道如何誘惑人。「Raven……從基因上來說她不是我的妹妹。當然我把她視作親妹妹，但我們並沒有血緣關係。」Erik放在Charles身側的手指繃緊起來，抓過他的襯衫把他拉近，除此之外他什麼都沒說。「她父親是我在哈佛的指導老師。我那時還是小孩子，十五歲就畢業了，Raven是我身邊唯一跟我差不多大的人，所以……當他去世時那些安排都很自然就完成了，我說真的。

他……我們正在研究的療法就是為了治療令他失去生命的那種病。」

他無法看到Erik的表情，但可以感覺到對方的手指在繃緊和放鬆之間來回不定。「那……是遺傳病，對嗎？」

「是的沒錯。」Charles答道，對Erik的聰穎跟敏銳又愛又恨。「遺傳學咨詢員通常不建議在嬰兒出生前就進行篩查，那最好還是等到初期症狀開始浮現時再實行。所以……你說得沒錯。」

「沒錯是指她有那種病抑或是你們正在研究那個可能性？」Erik聲線裡的力度適中，他的雙手在Charles背上按摩著，手指壓下又放鬆。

「我們還不清楚，得病的可能性通常為一半。就算我是科學家，我也很清楚那根本就是無稽的想法，但如果她真的沒得那種病的話，那樣……我就要為另一種可能性產生的任何後果負上責任。」Charles常常都有這種感覺，在統計學上來說如果Raven運氣 _真有_ 那麼好，那從因果報應來看她的運氣應該是建基在別人的不幸上，他沒法不去賭這個可能性。

「那……Jeremy知道這事嗎？」

就讓Erik負責在他的感情傷口上灑鹽好了。「是的，他知道這事。」

「那我還是揍斷他鼻子好了。」Erik猛地把他拉近，親吻他的前額。「他早該洗乾淨屁股到監獄裡感受到其中的可怕，因為他居然敢那麼對你和Raven還有……在你公司裡為你盡心盡力工作的所有人。」

「他們並沒有為 _我_ 做這些，Erik。我只是他們的老闆。」

Erik嘀咕一些Charles聽不清的話作為回應，他選擇緊抱對方。

「我之前有說過你是一位迷人的男朋友嗎？」

「字眼沒那麼精準。」Erik坐直身子，那他就可以直眼看著Charles，他那雙明亮動人的藍綠色眼睛裡滿載著溫暖，或許還有一些Charles不能捉摸的情緒。

他覺得喉嚨很乾涸。「好吧……你的確是位非常迷人的男朋友，萬一你沒發現這點的話。」

Erik看起來正在屏息等著什麼發生，Charles完全摸不著頭腦那會是什麼。

「所以……就這樣沒錯。」Charles總結道。

「沒錯。」Erik答道。他憐愛地拍拍Charles膝蓋。「多擁抱一會還是吃點馬鈴薯餅？」

「不如兩樣一起來？」

Erik用力抱著他，肋骨都要碰撞在一塊了。「不如我先去煎好它們再拿回來，然後你坐在地上抱著我好讓我餵你吃？」

「再好不過了。」

 

（注45）     薯餅（Latkes）是一種將切絲的馬鈴薯混合蛋、洋蔥和鹽後油炸的光明節食品。

（注46）     陀螺遊戲（Dradel game）是一種有著賭博成份的傳統光明節遊戲，玩者會輪流轉著一個陀螺，按著上面刻著的四個符號決定玩家手裡金幣的去向，而金幣巧克力（Gelt coins）則是猶太人給予小孩子用作在遊戲裡代替真正硬幣的道具。


	20. Chapter 20

Erik很掛念Charles。

超級掛念的。

而他只是剛回到匹茲堡不到三小時。

那表示等待新年後才會到訪的Charles這十天將會變得非常難熬。他給Charles傳了封『我已經在想你了』的短訊，整個下午躲著父母和Magda商討Charles來到後必須要帶他去做的事。如果他運氣好的話，或者他們可以有一些較為浪漫的選擇。「或者可以去斜坡那邊（注47）？」

對方聳聳肩。「那邊的餐廳非常高檔，Erik。我意思是不單止金錢上的意思，還有……像抽雪茄之類的玩意。」

他嘆了口氣，雖然他知道自己——或者說Charles的信用卡吧，隨便啦——付得起。「車站廣場那邊如何？他大概會對我們的巴士和鐵路感到驚奇呢。」他認真地考慮要不租輛車，他是很 _愛_ 乘巴士和鐵路但……好吧，Charles在紐約也 _會_ 乘地下鐵……

「不管內容是什麼我想他都會喜歡的，Erik，如果他對你的感情有一半你對他的迷戀程度的話。」

說得好像這不是每晚都在困擾他的事情一樣。

「他要來見你 _媽_ 耶，Erik。他知道她有多可怕嗎？」

「他有些想法……關於……是的。他知道她會對他很嚴厲。」

「比如說：為什麼你不是女生或者猶太人，這種程度的嚴厲哦？又例如說，我得讓你這個斗膽跟我兒子約會的混蛋 _嚐點味道_ ，之類？」Magda的話不無道理。他的母親一向很 _喜歡_ Magda，一直都把她當作後補選擇。

「公道點說，我敢肯定就算他是個改信猶太教的女人，我媽也不會讓他好過的。」

「猶太裔這點是永遠不能彌補了，對吧？」她回嗆，然後他們都感覺好了點，就算Erik還是不知道他該跟Charles幹嘛。

「或者可以試試博物館？」

「他喜歡博物館嗎？」

「這一層呢，是沒錯，我們……」Erik沒說下去，他突然發現他們已經差不多一個半月沒好好談過話了，而他們上次這麼做時自己並沒表現得很雀躍。不過現在的話……「我們一星期去一趟博物館，少則兩星期一次。Charles一個月至少帶我一次去看表演，通常是音樂會，不過他也喜歡舞台表演。我比較喜歡音樂劇所以我們通常只看它，唔……還有每星期去一次檔次較好的餐廳吧。所以我也想帶他去些好地方。」

「他……每星期跟你約會兩至三次？」Magda微側著頭看向他。「哇……他……唔……」

Magda那欲言又止的態度令Erik肚裡升起一種虛假的疼痛感。「怎麼了？」

「他一定是個大忙人。」

「噢。」Erik眼神飄向遠方，臉上浮現淡淡的紅暈，因為她說中了，Charles的確很忙，這也是為什麼他們會發展到現在這地步的主因。「他有家公司，總裁身份跟其他職務之類的，他還是……社交名流。這就是我們常常會去看表演跟逛畫廊的原因，因為他是捐款人。」他知道Charles的捐贈數目不小。他從來不提及實際數字，那並不是他的風格，他就只有在跟Erik說每月薪金五千時提到這種話題，但從旁人圍著他不放的情況推斷——還有Erik本人順帶成為拉關係對象來看——他敢說金額必然很壯觀。他曾試過跟侍應說比起百事可樂他更想要可口可樂，然後那男人花了二十分鐘替他弄來了一罐，就因為他那麼要求。

「他知道你很……」Magda斟酌該用什麼字眼婉轉地表達她的意思。「窮嗎？」

「他知道。他懶得理啦，他不是……那種會拿一百元紙幣點雪茄的類型，他根本就不吸煙。」Erik嗤之以鼻。「我意思是他不是混蛋，他的公司專門研製藥物，所以……他是那種會領養狗狗的年度慈善家得主類型。當然也不全是因為狗的緣故才……」

「女孩子就喜歡那一套。」

「他人很好，你會喜歡他的。」Erik用手環抱著她，他們一起走上街道，Erik發現街上多了不少讓他覺得有點怪異的新建設，他已經習慣了街道上到處都是戰前時期的房子。「他從沒……他從來沒把我看作……」他從沒、也永遠不會令Erik覺得他是被包養的。「他令我覺得我們之間的關係是對等的。」或者那只是蠢話，可能這只是他的妄想，但Alex也看出來了，就算他不會讀心，他也知道這大概是他能接近Charles內心的最近距離了。

在餘下的時間裡Erik在閱讀、於弗里克公園跑步、跟朋友和親戚閒逛之中渡過，時刻倒數直至Charles預定抵達的時間。他搭巴士到機場等啊等，但差不多每位從紐約客機下來的乘客都走掉後還是沒看見Charles的身影，他就那樣子坐著，寂寞地望向那條仿佛刻著『如果你想要越過我們就把你脫光光檢查，Erik Lehnsherr』的禁區線，疑惑Charles到底跑到什麼鬼地方去了。

「你是來接我的？」他抬起頭，Charles就站在他旁邊，Erik抓住對方用力擁抱，他肯定自己親吻對方的方式帶著不當的下流成份，但他真是 _太_ 高興見到對方了。

「你沒坐上那班客機嗎？」

「我有點……」Charles咳了幾聲，看起來有點尷尬。「行程上的問題，所以我坐的是私人飛機。」

「你有一架私人飛機？！」

「不對，是你之後的暑期實習老闆有架私人飛機；我只是有個擁有私人飛機的朋友而已。」

Erik根本完全不在乎這點小事。「你想要坐的士呢，還是巴士？」

「巴士？」Charles對那個提議很感興趣。

「沒錯，是巴士，我們沒有地下鐵。」

「我還以為你們有波士頓那種輕便鐵路呢。」Charles肩上掛著手提電腦袋，身後拖著他的衣物袋。「我谷歌過的！我還知道它叫T呢。」

Erik抓過衣物袋拿著，因為他想嘗試建立令對方印象深刻的伴侶形象，雖然那好像對女人比較管用，不過……好吧Charles喜歡他那身肌肉，所以他覺得未嘗不能一試。「那只在城裡設了幾個站，如果你想要到市中心以外的地方就得坐巴士。」

「那就決定是巴士了！」

結果差不多整趟車程都在Charles抓著Erik的手目不暇給地驚嘆週遭一切下渡過。每幢建築物都是獨一無二的，它們有不同形狀和外表，走出市中心後就會看到城裡那片石灰岩外牆全被煤炭燻染上黑色的建築群。

「噢！卡內基美隆大學！（注48）」Charles遙遙指向對面街道上的校園。「你住在它附近？」

Erik搖搖頭。「這是這條線的終點站了，我們得轉乘另一架巴士再往裡面走。」

「這簡直就像……巴士馬拉松！」

Erik令他閉嘴的方法是拖著他橫過馬路到另一個巴士站，再把他安頓在那個小小候車亭裡的座位上。

「我在想他們能否讓我物色一些學生。你好，我是Charles Xavier，過來我那間位於紐約的一流公司工作吧！」Charles傻乎乎地看著身後的校園說道。Erik用火辣的吻讓他閉上嘴幾分鐘，誰叫他在等巴士時一直頭昏腦脹地盯著對面街道呢。

「學校這幾天都在放假，你是不可能在宿舍沒開放的日子碰上學生的。」

Charles拉低Erik跟他並排坐著，然後他就可以坐在Erik大腿上雙手環著他，二人幾乎完全貼合。「那我就只好所有時間都跟著你了。」Erik弄亂他的頭髮。「我想你了，Erik……」

「我也很想念你。」

巴士在這之後到站，Charles在車上繼續瞪著沿松鼠山延伸的街道上的房屋。「那是我的蛋糕店！」

Erik哼了一聲，這再自然不過了，Charles對匹茲堡的認知基本上可總結為兩點：Erik的家鄉，那裡的蛋糕超讚。

他們終於回到家裡，或者該說是Erik回家了，而Charles正試圖利用衣物袋附著的滾輪通過那條顛簸不平的行人路，最後他決定放棄直接提著它進門。Edie _正_ 身處門後，表情活像她剛吞下一顆檸檬，而他的父親也差不多狀態。他深呼吸一口氣，Charles則繼續努力走上階梯，他輕輕把袋子放在地上後抬起頭。

「噢！」他微笑說著，那道明亮中帶點拘謹的笑容馬上化成暖意和誠懇。「Lehnsherr先生跟太太，很榮幸能跟你們見面。我——唔……給你們準備了……」他打開袋子，從裡面拿出一瓶葡萄酒。「這個，因為……送酒總不會錯的，對吧？」

他的父親拿過酒瓶並跟Charles握了下手，他母親也接著做，那種繃緊的氣氛簡直不能更明顯。「我帶Charles看看我的房間。」

那個吃了檸檬的表情變得更糟了，但他們已經對過話，Erik覺得自己有權讓他的男朋友進自己的房間，尤其是因為這能使他們稍後能擁吻著對方傾訴愛語的機會大大提高。更重要的是他們根本已經沒其他空房間了。

Charles拿過他的袋子跟著Erik上樓。「哇，樓梯好窄！」那大概不是Charles能想到最婉轉的說法，但樓梯確實是很窄，在最頂的地方有個剛好能轉身通往二樓的位置，Erik帶著他走到更高處，經過了另一個狹隘的轉角位。「我完全不懂你是怎樣把床弄到樓上去的……」Charles沉思道。

「分裝運上去的。」Erik嘗試用最平淡的口吻答道，然後Charles總算有機會參觀他的小套房。

「這很棒。」他轉身看看檢視，戳戳書堆和那部迷你電視，這令Erik覺得有點不自在，他不是覺得羞恥，只是……有點怪怪的，Charles從沒見過他在家裡的樣子，那真是……很不一樣。「你有沒有空位可以讓我掛起衣服？」

Erik指向房間，Charles瞪著Erik眼中所謂的衣櫃，那事實上只是一個用來掛衣架和其他小物件的支架。

「先完成最重要的事！」然後Charles用手臂環抱著Erik，光天化日下把他推到牆上親吻他，手在Erik胸膛上遊走，再滑到身後揉搓他的屁股，用手觸碰他全身，Erik也馬上用同一種手法回敬對方。他們完全過了火位，在忍不住更進一步之前二人總算分開，Charles喘著氣說道。「我說啊……如果我想現在跳上你的床大聲呻吟是不是太愚蠢了？我不覺得你母親有把我放在眼內。」

Erik嗤之以鼻。「給她一點……時間。你懂的，大概幾年吧。」

Charles像貓頭鷹般對他眨眨眼，然後轉身開始掛起自己的衣物。「那我做回平日那個迷人的自己好了，我明白自己是無法令人抗拒的。」

「是挺對的。」Erik坐在床上看著Charles在行李裡翻找東西，他拿出幾個掛了衣服的衣架，掃平最明顯的皺紋，再回去繼續翻找他的行李箱。

他們總算能回到樓下了，他母親看似在廚房裡走來走去實際上無所事事，時刻瞪著階梯的方向，而他父親則在客廳裡的桌子旁坐著看報紙，姿勢明明白白地寫著『我不是看著報紙而是看著你』。

「所以呢，Charles。」Edie在他們返到樓下時馬上問道，他見到Charles露出一個受驚的表情。「你覺得Erik的房間怎樣？」

Charles停頓了一會，Erik在他眼裡起碼看到兩個他幾乎想要說出口但又吞回去的答案。「很棒。我覺得那間閣樓的小套房太完美了。我——唔——」他停下來，看上去有點緊張。「那是一間很迷人的房間。」

Erik溜達到雪櫃拿出兩瓶啤酒，他給了Charles一瓶，對方一瞬間露出了尷尬的表情。他知道Charles不怎喝啤酒，但這是他家裡唯一拿得出的飲品了，他也知道對方正在想的是那瓶他帶來被孤獨放置的葡萄酒，但他還是勇敢地嘗試撬開瓶蓋，直至Erik看不過眼遞給他一瓶已經開好的。

「謝謝。」

「你都做什麼，Charles？」

「你意思是工作嗎？」Charles聳聳肩。「我在一家配藥公司上班。」

「Erik說過你是總裁？」他的母親不知為何聽上去……有點生氣，就像Charles這種隱晦的說法也算是一種大話。

Charles點點頭。「這個嘛，我不同日子會做不同工作。我嘗試一星期抽空兩天在實驗室裡和科學家一起工作，但也有數之不盡的文書工作和投資者要——」他揮揮手。「那些工作真的很沉悶，這也是為什麼我盡可能抽時間在實驗室裡工作的原因，那裡也是真正幹活的場所。」

「像治療癌症？」至少他母親沒將治療癌症說得像比吃嬰兒還要可怕。

「事實上我們的研究集中在神經系統衰退方面，像阿茲海默症（注49）之類。」Charles緊張地笑起來。「集中研判一至兩種機能失調是最好的，因為一種已知的運作原理通常都適用在大範圍問題，不過老實說，想要研發出一種萬用藥物幾乎是完全不可能的事。」

他的母親在廚房裡漫無目地溜達的樣子比平日的Erik更甚，他趁此機會溜到Charles身後用一隻手環抱著對方，把他拉近自己並幫忙他鎮靜下來。他看得出Charles精神繃緊，他希望這樣可以助他把那種情緒消除。

Edie臉上露出不滿的神情，雖然她嘗試轉身背向他們以作掩飾。

「Charles的工作很了不起的。」Erik說道的同時加深了環抱男人腰上的力度。「我雖然不能明白每一個細節，但那真的……令人印象難忘。」

Charles微笑看著他，再深深呼了口氣。「Erik本身也很優秀，這學年也拿到很棒的成績，暑假也拿到了一個絕讚的實習職位。」

當中一部分其實是Charles的功勞，但男人很享受讓Erik領功，Erik也樂於遵從。

「Erik。」他的母親打斷他們互相讚美對方的對話。「我在雜貨店忘了買些東西，你可以幫我走一趟買回來嗎？」

糟糕。「當然沒問題，Charles跟我很快便回來。」

「我很肯定Charles在旅途上一定很疲憊了。你自己去就好。」她的語調太明顯了，顯然他的父母打算吃掉Charles，不然就是打算殺掉他後把他埋在後院，或者打算在eBay把他賣掉。

Charles轉身在Erik臉頰上輕吻。「去吧，我保証我們會相處得很愉快。」

然後被殺被吃掉再被埋掉。Charles臉上的表情說明他知道接下來將會發生的事，他緊抱Charles並以一種非常顯眼的方式親吻他，這只是想給對方多一點信心的方法，他實在不願看到Charles被嚇得馬上逃回私人飛機打回道府去。

Erik奔著出門——雜貨店大概在五個街區外，如果他夠快的話他就能在Charles被嚴刑酷問嚇壞前趕回來。

他的母親理所當然列出了一條壯觀的購物清單，內容無關痛癢卻又一絲不苟，他懷疑這是特地為了將人們的煩躁感提升到極致而製作的清單。她所需要的東西散落在店舖每一個角落，其中幾件東西特別列明要比較不同品牌的價錢，他甚至還得走到熟食區看看。他完全無視了比較價格的指令直接選擇第一眼看到的貨品，然後——這實在無法怪他——他要買的東西實在太多了，他看上去大概就像一個不耐煩地用腳數著拍子等待結賬隊伍向前移動的白痴一樣。

「哥們，冷靜點。」Erik給收銀員遞出學生優惠卡後翻找著他的信用卡，他低頭望著對方。那傢伙沒比Erik年長多少，甚至可能更為年輕，但那根本不是重點。

「我的猶太裔母親把我趕到雜貨店，好讓我的新伴侶可以獨留家中被她烤來吃。」這大概能解釋到 _所有情況_ 了。

「喔……別太緊張，因為……嗯。」

Erik付了錢，認真地考慮——只是暫時性的——偷走一架手推車好讓他能使出他在紐約鍛鍊出來的腳力及時回到家裡聽他母親在廚房裡發表的偉論。

「你形容的方式就像你正在給他介紹一份工作似的！」好吧，她應該還會大吼。

Erik嘗試想像男人肯定正在使用的有禮Charles式回擊。『他很迷人』，『當然是最棒的』Erik之前聽過幾百無數次這種話，尤其是當Charles在派對上要應付不同人問的『你覺得他有什麼過人之處』時，他的答案總得換些花樣。

他想像著Charles正在摸索該用哪種方式敍述才是最正確的，他正打算張嘴宣告他回來了，希望這能給Charles鬆口氣好繼續去……

「我愛他。」

Erik閉上嘴。

「Lehnsherr太太，我痛苦絕望地愛上了你的兒子。我想在他以年级第一從大學畢業時陪伴在他身邊，看著他獲得一份棒透的工作，因為他是那麼的才華洋溢。我想跟他結婚，想跟他一起領養小孩子。我想跟他一起到公園跑步，一起下棋，隨著音樂跟他跳著爛透的舞步。我想把他介紹給我的母親，她就算如何 _憎恨_ 他我也懶得管她怎麼想，因為我愛他。我想帶他到世上所有角落，將 _一切_ 都送給他，因為我甘願放棄……幾乎所有一切……來換取我餘生可以每天在他身旁起床的資格。」

Charles好像在……喘氣？Erik從前門就能聽得出來，他正目瞪口呆地站著，頭昏腦脹和驚喜莫名的情緒相互交織。

「所以你說得沒錯，我猜我是沒法得到那個我渴望取得的頂級男友資格認可了。」

當Erik終於消化完Charles說的話後，他覺得世界像是停頓了好幾秒似的，就好像有些小人兒在他胸膛裡跳舞一樣，因為……對了，是因為Charles剛說他希望餘生都能在Erik身旁醒來，那大概是他這生中聽過最浪漫的事了。

整間屋靜得連針掉在地上的聲音都能聽見，他甚至能聽到他父親在樓上某處不安地來回走動好裝作自己並沒有在偷聽的舉動。Erik以最漫不經心的姿態走進廚房，小心翼翼地放好買回來的雜貨。

「所以……拜託讓我靜一下。」然後Charles往門口方向走過去了。

「Charles。」

「不是現在，拜託了，Erik。」

這絕對是Erik心裡最不願意發生的情景，他就那樣看著Charles奪門而出走到街道上。他用掌底揉搓眼睛，嘗試在擺放食物的空檔裡擦走那種……震驚。他的母親目瞪口呆看著他，他無視她試圖讓自己的心跳率回復過來。

他得鎮靜下來。所有事都能搞定的。當說到告白時他是有……幻想過一些比較浪漫的場面，但現在他決定要珍惜他所擁有的一切。顯然燭光晚餐跟在地上擁吻還有在一場緩慢溫柔的性愛後躺在床上的舒適都比不上可怕的猶太裔岳母。

「Erik Magnus Lehnsherr，那男孩是不是覺得你在玩弄他的感情？！」

喔老天爺……可怕的猶太裔母親警報。突然之間 _Erik_ 成了壞人，穿著斗篷戴著頭盔還帶著邪惡的部下。

「我們……唔……沒怎討論過愛，暫時來說。」

「那你還站在這幹嘛？」

「我以為你 _不_ 喜歡他。」Erik正嘗試找出他母親上一秒還在對Charles嚴刑銬問但下一秒就來質問他這種突變背後的原因。

「我是不喜歡他，沒有人配得上你，但如果你要……」她揮揮手。「怎麼也好……跟一個男的在一起，起碼你沒找個更糟糕的。」

他揚起眉。「我還能找個更糟糕的？」

「閉嘴！」他的母親想要趕走他，Erik只是平靜地繼續收拾他買回來的東西。

「他需要獨個兒靜一下，在那之後他可能會回來，或是走到我知道的地方，所以在他在這附近一帶亂跑時我哪裡都不能去。」Erik覺得他得冷靜下來。「你到底 _見鬼的_ 對他吼了什麼，媽媽？」

他的母親交叉手臂，看上去很不好惹。「說他只是個滿腦子壞念頭的城市男孩，以為自己有幾個錢就能包下你並用自己喜歡的方式幫你打扮，因為我們家境跟他相比根本不值……」

Erik感到全身的血液瞬間冷卻，他在母親說完之前就走出了大門。他 _以為_ 自己會知道Charles跑到哪裡，但那根本只是虛張聲勢而已。他希望留在他家的衣物包能阻止Charles離開這個市鎮，但現在他滿腦子想著的是Charles得搭的士才能到機場去。

Erik不是一個好的策劃人，也不擅長等待，等著Charles說他愛他簡直要了他的命，而現在軟弱失落的Charles打算躲在某處，他拿出手機打給對方。沒人接聽。他怒瞪著電話，給Charles傳了一條短訊： _想也別想要逃走_ ，他又傳了一條短訊給Alex商量對策， _別讓_ _Charles_ _溜掉_ 。Alex幾秒後傳來回覆。 _聽著，_ _Tony_ _的飛機還在加油，如有需要的話還可以在接下來幾小時做些毒品檢驗。_

他望著手機眨眨眼。 _你有沒有在他的手機裝上那些可怕的全球定位系統？_

 _你該說我們是不想見到他被綁架或是出了什麼意外。_ 一兩分鐘後一封附上直徑為鄰近兩個街區的地圖傳過來了。

 

（注47）     杜肯斜坡（Duquesne Incline）是匹茲堡著名景點，斜坡上設有纜車方便遊客登頂觀看夜景。  
（注48）     卡內基美隆大學（Carnegie Mellon University）是一所位於匹茲堡的私立大學，擁有全美第一所計算機學院和戲劇學院。  
（注49）     阿茲海默症（Alzheimer's disease，俗稱老年痴呆症）是一種無法治癒的腦退化性疾病，最明顯的症狀是無法記住最近發生的事。


	21. Chapter 21

來匹茲堡大概是Charles這輩子幹過最蠢的事。喔當然了，那裡有一流的醫學院和工程學院，還有那些從這些學校挖角的高科技創始公司，但匹茲堡還有Erik，更進一步來說那裡還有Edie。Edie‧人生終結者‧Lehnsherr。Erik的母親當然想要從他身上問出 _一切_ ，從他的職業到教育背景，還有經濟狀態跟他有多愛她的兒子。那是母親的本份，或者至少那是一個關心孩子的母親會做的事。

但他越界了。是他自己先設立的規則，它們非常清晰易懂，他不應該陷進去，而在他陷進去後更不應把事實 _說_ 出來。

他慢慢想像在匹茲堡餘下幾天會變成怎樣。Erik會裝作很驚訝，他大概會待在自己身邊，將他介紹給更多親戚認識，怎樣也好，他們將會慢慢尷尬地回避對方。他思索著Erik頂樓小套房的地板是否如同所見一樣那麼不舒適。

他會主動提議睡在地上。那是紳士該做的事。

連南瓜芝士蛋糕都無法改變什麼。他去了那家距離Erik家裡只有幾個街區的小蛋糕店——看起來是家服務完善的餐廳——但他想要透過吃蛋糕來令自己好過一點的計劃卻有所阻礙。顯然他需要的是Erik裸著把芝士蛋糕餵給他吃，那才能使它的味道變好。不幸地Erik正坐在Charles對面，這令他覺得更反胃了，他死命盯著那塊蛋糕。

「Charles？」

「我沒走。」

「太好了，那Alex就不用通知你飛機上緝毒局的人了。」

Erik看來是在Alex的幫忙下找到他，這使他更為慚愧了。「不用麻煩了，我就在這裡。」

「太好了。」

Charles繼續盯著他的蛋糕，清楚感受到胸口裡跳動的心臟和卡在喉嚨的膽汁。Erik用他那纖長的手指拿起叉子切下一小塊蛋糕，然後叉起伸向Charles。

「Erik，求求你了，別挑現在這麼做。」他怎可以如此……Charles用手掩著嘴；一會兒後他啜飲一小口水，好阻止那股噁心的感覺演變成嘔吐。

Erik放下叉子，Charles由著他，就那樣瞪著它和Erik在桌上輕柔地放著的瘦長手指看。

「我想只有中止我們的合約才是對你公平的做法，Erik。」Charles低頭看向自己雙手，他沒看著Erik，他 _做不到_ 。「我明白你……是以感情瓜葛和金錢交易為前提進行這場交易，而……我不想你覺得我……以任何方式……要求你的回報。Alex會繼續照顧你的日常需要，還有我想我們之後最好不要再見面了。」

「你是在跟我說分手嗎？」Erik的聲音很……平板。

「這個啊……是停止對你的……要求。我絕不希望看到你留落街頭。」把Erik趕出他的公寓絕對是最愚蠢的行為，因為Charles已經產生了感情，那份感情隨著時間日益深厚。

他看到Erik的手指在桌上敲打著，可能是緊張吧，大概是其他原因，但Charles根本不敢抬頭看進Erik眼裡。

「我有一個條件。」

「什麼都可以，Erik。」Charles可以給Erik全世界，什麼都可以。

「我想你回答兩個問題。」

Charles點點頭，還是不肯抬起頭。

「你真的愛上我了？」

「我知道你……你是一個專為我而設的形象。當然有些部分是真的，你身材完美極具吸引力，非常聰明且能說善道，擅長跟喜歡逛畫廊的人打交道……」Charles聲音漸漸變小，那是他嘗試理智地說出Erik的優點時會說的話，他內心想的其實是『老天我太愛他了簡直想跟他養一百萬個小孩子。』「你助我渡過一段我本以為需要更長時間才能治癒的時期。你一直都對我……很誠懇。你邀請我到你家跟你 _母親_ 見面，Erik。我……我不懂你為什麼還會覺得我沒愛上你。」

Erik什麼都沒說。Charles迅速抬起泛藍而濕潤的雙眼，他知道自己很可能下一秒就會忍不住哭出來。Erik下頜在抽搐，眼神沉重。他再次垂下視線。

「這樣的答案可以嗎？」

「可以了。」Erik的聲音聽上去還是很溫暖和平靜，顯然是裝出來的。「Charles，我……我還有一個問題。」

Charles點點頭。

「好吧。」Erik深深吸進一口氣，再慢慢呼出。「你要跟我約會嗎？」

「什麼？」Charles只能抬起頭，然後他看到Erik，他看起來……很緊張，狀態也不怎好。

「如果我們已經不再……在交易的話，那我想正式地跟你約會。我們可以在彼此身邊醒來；我可以告訴你我愛你；我會參加你公司所有派對，因為每位員工都很棒；我還能在你因工作繁重過勞時說你是笨蛋，然後讓你躺下再將你的腦細胞從陰莖吸出來。」

Charles眼睛眨個不停。「怎麼回事？」

Erik伸前抓住他的雙手，將它們輕輕蓋住放在桌上。「這真的很不公平，你通常都是天才啊。我愛你，Charles Francis Xavier，我一直都在擔心要是挑明來說的話會破壞我們的關係。」

「喔……」Charles的腦袋停止運作，像是電線短路一樣，然後又開始再度運行。「……噢！」

突然之間過去幾星期發生的事都有了全新的詮釋，那些Erik看似迷戀Charles的舉動，一言一行都在尖叫著Charles是他的戀人而非交易對象，這一切都突然變得……

「哇……唔……」Charles空白一片的腦袋什麼都無法思考，但他的內心卻靜若似水。「你真的……希望這樣子？」

「喜歡什麼？」

Charles輕輕晃動雙手，嘗試解釋他指的是Erik整個人，包括他的身心和其中所有。「你很……出色但又沉靜，身材很棒也很火辣，而且有時看起來像是被我完全迷倒了。」

「只是有時嗎？」Erik露出他那排牙齒咧嘴笑著，他捉住Charles的雙手緊緊包起來。「我得承認我做得太明顯了，但是……沒錯，Charles。我喜歡跟你一起渡過的時間，而你自己也不壞啊。我想你開心起來，還有……」Erik沒說下去，這令Charles有點擔憂，不過他很快又繼續說起來。「我知道我不是你一向喜歡的類型，但我希望你也能接受我。」

「基於我一向交往的類型都是天殺的混帳，你作為異類可說是特點而不是哪裡出錯了。」他很肯定自己最終會在Erik身上找出缺點，但就他現在來看Erik簡直完美無瑕。「不過我想親家可能會有點棘手。」

Erik嗤之以鼻。「我媽以為我在玩弄你的感情，因為你……在被迫說出真心話時好像有些過於激動。」

Charles身子縮了縮，幾乎害怕問出答案。「然後呢？」

「她可是把我趕出來去追你呢！」Erik大笑道，重新拿起他放下的那支叉子。「大概如果我是同志又不想跟猶太裔醫生結婚的話，你也算可以接受吧。」

「可以接受，喔那真好，是吧？我媽應該會很憎恨你。我不清楚Raven認為你怎樣，她最近對這個話題閉口不談。」

「我……兩個月前算是向她坦白了，還求她守住秘密。」

Charles大笑吃下那口餵過來的芝士蛋糕。「你知道嗎？我想我們真是挺合襯的。」

「我想讓這種情況繼續下去。你怎麼想呢，Charles？」

「我當然希望會這樣啦！」Charles之後沉默了一會，腦裡閃過好幾個念頭。「如果我現在腦裡想著的全是我多想把你直接拖到某處做愛會不會太瘋狂了？」

Erik瞪大雙眼。「我非常肯定如果真那麼做的話我媽 _和_ 我爸會把我們好好料理一頓。」

「這就是上帝創造酒店房間的原因，Erik。」

姑且勿論事實上他們只想像情竇初開的青少年般糾纏在一塊，他們還是決定先回家，因為在晚飯前先吃了甜點而被責罵，然後被帶到松鼠山欣賞景色，接著Charles把所有人塞進的士前往海濱商場享用高級晚餐，用饍後再將Edie跟Michael送上回程的士，好讓他們可以住進一家遠遠躲避未來岳父岳母耳目的酒店。

Charles甚至像瘋子似的點了其中一個『媽的我要跟人上床了』附送香檳的套餐，就算他們應該沒時間享用到。

他現在緊張到幾乎可以用荒謬能形容了，明明他們那麼經常在床上抱作一團，但他還是覺得緊張。這在某程度上來說，是他們第一次在一起，第一次在……

「我愛你。」Erik環抱著Charles，在他唇上甜蜜地落下一吻。他說得如此真誠，他的雙眼帶有霧氣和份量。

「我也愛你，Erik。」他深呼吸了一口氣，徐徐地把Erik身上的衣物一件一件脫下，他的手指滑過對方的襯衫，慢慢鬆開每顆鈕扣，再用鼻尖磨蹭暴露在空氣中的肌膚。「你知道不，你真的非常英俊。我已經有好一段日子覺得你簡直無法抗拒了。」Charles第一眼看到Erik時就已經被吸引住。就算是他個人頁面上那張可笑的相片——那堆Alex傳給他的相片裡其中一張——也很迷人，但他現在對Erik的感情已跟那種單純對外貌的吸引力完全不一樣了。

Erik用指尖描繪他耳朵的形狀，再下滑至頸側和喉結。「那種感覺絕對是雙向的，Charles。」

「我怎會如此幸運呢？」他從Erik找上自己開始就這麼想了，甚至說是從他 _遇見_ Erik開始也不為過，因為一切都太完美了。他讓這麼一個人如此輕易地闖進了自己的心靈。

Erik沒回答他的問題，只是噓著不讓他說話，他們的雙唇觸碰在一起，他開始慢慢脫下Charles的襯衫。待他倆都把襯衫卸下後，Charles跟Erik相互觸摸起對方的背部和身側，Charles甚至低下頭啃咬和舔舐著Erik的胸口。那是……一種披露真相的方式，讓對方知道他過去幾個月來是多麼克制，他多想將自己的一切都交給 Erik。他還是有點緊張，但Erik就在他身旁，毫無保留也不覺得羞恥，他的手指在Charles髮絲裡糾纏。

那種力量摧毀了他的理智，之前Erik是如何跟自己見面並將自己整個人交給Charles，就算Charles一直告訴Erik自己還沒準備好再發展一段新感情，Erik只是一個交易對象，還有……他不但是個大白痴，還是一個瞎子。

比這還要蠢的就是他差點就相信了修行和自我懲罰那一套，就在一個心甘樂意的人——還是一個深愛著他的人——站在眼前的時候。他笨拙地跟Erik的皮帶糾纏好一會，一陣擾攘後總算將它解開，然後再把對方下身的衣物全部脫清光。這樣的Erik真的很完美，一絲不掛的結實身軀上沒有多餘的贅肉，而且已經半硬了。「老天，我得幫你吸出來。」

Erik用姆指掃過Charles的嘴唇，再輕輕按下一個吻。「你就那樣做吧。」

他們先是一起大笑起來，在那之後Charles脫下自己的褲子，Erik則趕在他們轉戰床上前從旅行袋裡拿出安全袋和潤滑劑。他等著——極其有耐性地——Charles非常講究地收拾他們脫下的衣物並將它們掛在某張椅子的椅背上，當他搞定轉身過來時就看到Erik對著自己竊笑。「怎麼了？」

「怎麼了？我不能覺得我男朋友的小怪癖可笑地惹人喜愛嗎？」Erik還在微笑，他伸展四肢展示著自己，懶洋洋地套弄著下體。男朋友……他心口一緊，一種滿足的暖意從胃裡散發出來並敲打著內壁，令他覺得非常不可思議。

「你是全世界最棒的男朋友……」

Erik的臉龐有點透紅，但他很快就裝作沒事掩飾過去。「我最好是啦！我已經接受了掛好衣服比口交來得重要這個事實了。」

Charles發出訕笑，他爬上床將Erik的手從陰莖上揮開。他往後跪坐好低頭欣賞Erik在雪白乾淨的床單上構成的畫面。他每吋肌膚都是那麼完美，令Charles迫切地想吸到他射出來，但他好好控制著自己，因為他們不必太趕急。他將要享受接下來的一切，慢慢地品嘗。他輕輕用自己的手指裹住對方，同時親吻著他的肚皮。Erik的反應是發出喘氣聲，他把手指插進Charles的髮間緩緩按摩頭皮，很滿意對方的注意力都集中在自己身上。Charles現在已經很了解Erik，他知道他會對什麼起反應，他喜歡被怎麼對待，喜歡哪裡被摸，他有多喜歡做愛和被操，然而緊張感還是不請自來。

他在Erik的身體上到處流連，沿途落下一些吻，最終抵達對方溫熱濕潤的口腔。他們常常接吻，在床上，也在床以外的地方，那些吻帶著渴求也很火辣，但這次有點不一樣，動作比較慢，感覺也比較懶洋洋。Erik雙手沿著Charles背部的線條遊走，手指先從肩膀上輕彈，然後下滑到背部，到達脊柱時用力一壓，令對方不禁顫慄起來。慢慢累積起來的快感，身體裡感受到的張力和不安，某程度上比他們過往所做的都要來得強烈。

Erik伸手捏起Charles的臉頰，然後就那樣…… _看著_ ，眼裡盡是滿滿的關愛和澎湃的情感，令Charles有種快被撐破的錯覺。經過緊張的目光和一陣遲疑後，Erik拉扯起對方的臉皮，並開始沿著Charles的頸項吻下去。「Erik……」

「讓我來做吧，Charles。」Erik立馬回道。「放鬆就好。」

那實在……很怪異地艱難。他很少讓Erik隨心所欲地撫摸自己，但Erik已經取得主導權，他用手指和嘴唇從頸項開始探勘，在鎖骨處輕啃起來，然後在頸上無法掩蓋的位置啜吸起來。

「你是故意那麼做的！」Charles提出抗議，而Erik只是繼續輕輕啃咬作為回應。

「你很介意嗎？」

「任憑你處置了，Erik。」他明天頸項上會出現露骨的吻痕，感謝上天那真是太性感了。這想法讓他放鬆下來，並容許自己被吻和被觸摸。Erik說得對，他是先防衛起來的一方。他從沒想過讓任何人如此接近自己，他不想讓Erik看到自己脆弱的一面，或是屈服在其他人膝下，但Erik現在用他的牙齒和手指、雙唇和舌頭擊倒他了，他身上每吋都歸對方所有。

Erik將安全套慢慢套在Charles的莖身上，再將他含進口裡，吸啜舔舐的動作令Charles好幾次發出咒罵聲，直到Erik總算讓他射出來。當Erik爬到他身旁用雙臂環抱他時，他覺得自己就像……壞掉了一樣。

「Charles，我愛你。」

然後又變得完整了。

翌晨他們大約在十時半醒過來，在清理好身上的性愛味道後，在Erik帶他外出品嚐奶油味非常、極其濃郁的熱香餅和其後的雪糕後，他們總算回到街上，一起走過他們之後的日子……

可不能忘記Edie Lehnsherr如何不滿地怒視Erik昨晚留下的吻痕呢……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尾聲。然後他們就那樣甜甜蜜蜜直到永遠啦！他們結了婚，領養了幾個小孩，羡煞旁人到了一個作嘔的地步。Darwin濫用他們的婚禮作為總算向Alex求婚的借口，而Hank則因為猜中Charles向Erik求婚的時機而贏得獎金（五週假期外加巴哈馬群島之旅——由Charles慷慨地算進他的結婚開支裡。）
> 
> 更令人嘖嘖稱奇的還在後頭，就當Raven讀出她那篇新郎妹妹演說辭（現在已經成為金句）的時候：「當我第一次見到Erik Lehnsherr，我真的以為Charles是從Craigslist把他買回來的。」


End file.
